In A Blue Moon (CHANBAEK VER)
by Flaxa
Summary: "Apakah kau masih membenciku?"-C "Aku heran kau merasa perlu bertanya."-B Chanbaek Remake, Ilana Tan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **Ilana Tan**

 **Character :**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

 **Bab Satu**

"AKU sudah menemukan tunanganmu!"

Alis Park Chanyeol terangkat tinggi mendengar kata-kata kakeknya yang diucapkan dengan suara penuh semangat itu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat memegang ponsel yang tadi terjepit di antara telinga dan bahu sehingga kepalanya bisa ditegakkan kembali. "Tunggu sebentar, Pop," katanya singkat.

Ia menurunkan ponsel dari telinga dan memberi isyarat kepada salah seorang _sous chef_ -nya, menyuruhnya mengambil alih pekerjaan. Setelah itu Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari dapur restorannya yang sibuk namun teratur ke arah ruang kerja pribadinya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah duduk di balik meja kerjanya yang belum sempat dirapikannya selama beberapa hari. Ia menempelkan ponsel kembali ke telinga dan berkata,

"Nah, apa katamu tadi?"

"Aku sudah menemukan tunanganmu!" ulang kakeknya dengan suara yang lebih bersemangat lagi.

"Ada dua masalah di sini," kata Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan mengacungkan dua jari, walaupun kakeknya tidak bisa melihat.

"Satu, aku tidak tahu dia menghilang. Dua, aku bahkan tidak tahu aku sudah punya tunangan."

"Ya, kau sudah punya tunangan. Aku hanya tidak pernah memberitahumu selama ini," kata kakeknya dengan nada sambil lalu.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan mendesah. "Pop, kau ada dimana sekarang? Bukankah kau berencana menghadiri pernikahan temanmu malam ini?"

"Pernikahan _cucu_ temanku," koreksi kakeknya. "Dan tunanganmu ada di sini. Makanya cepatlah kemari."

"Apakah semua ini gara-gara Miranda?"

"Siapa?"

"Miranda Young. Tinggi, cantik, rambut merah, mata hijau. Kau mengenalnya. Aku baru saja memperkenalkan kalian kemarin."

Miranda adalah model cantik yang juga adalah teman dekat Chanyeol. Wanita itu teman yang menyenangkan, selalu bersedia mendampingi Chanyeol ke acara apa pun yang harus dihadiri Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol menyadari salah satu alas an Miranda bersedia melakukannya karena ia juga ingin memperluas koneksi.

Chanyeol adalah koki kepala di Ramses, salah satu restoran paling terkenal di New York, jadi ia mengenal orang-orang yang mungkin bisa membantu Miranda dalam bidang pekerjaannya. Hubungan mereka dekat, namun hanya sebatas teman. Setidaknya bagi Chanyeol, dan setidaknya untuk sementara ini. Selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah memperkenalkan wanita-wanita yang dekat dengannya kepada keluarganya. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak bermaksud memperkenalkan Miranda kepada kakeknya. Tetapi kemarin Miranda datang menemuinya di Ramses ketika kakeknya juga ada di sini, jadi Chanyeol terpaksa memperkenalkan mereka berdua. "Oh, dia," kata kakeknya di ujung sana.

"Ya, dia."

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Apakah alasan kau tiba-tiba memutuskan bahwa aku sudah punya tunangan adalah karena Miranda?"

"Tentu saja bukan," bantah kakeknya. "Apakah kau serius dengannya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Entahlah. Mungkin aku berniat menikahinya," guraunya.

" _Well_ , urungkan niatmu karena kau sudah punya tunangan," kata kakeknya. "Dan cepatlah kemari, Chanyeol. Aku butuh tumpangan pulang ke rumah. Apakah kau tega melihat kakekmu yang sudah renta ini naik taksi atau kereta bawah tanah di New York sendirian?"

Gordon Park memang sudah berumur 75 tahun, tetapi sama sekali tidak renta. Ia masih sangat sehat, sangat aktif, sangat mandiri, dan Chanyeol tahu benar otak kakeknya masih sangat tajam.

"Bukankah kau berangkat bersama salah seorang temanmu tadi sore? Apakah dia tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Kau cucuku, jadi aku berhak merepotkanmu." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Entahlah, Pop," katanya, masih pura-pura enggan. "Ramses ramai sekali malam ini."

"Lalu kenapa?" balas kakeknya.

"Ramses memang selalu ramai. Aku yakin Sehun bisa menangani semuanya dengan sangat baik."

Saat itu laki-laki yang disebut-sebut kakeknya muncul di ambang pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol yang terbuka. Oh Sehun yang bertubuh ramping, berkulit pucat, dan berambut pirang ikal adalah manajer Ramses.

"Ya, Sehun memang bisa diandalkan," Chanyeol membenarkan, membuat Sehun mengangkat alis mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Berikan alamatnya kepadaku." Setelah menutup telepon, ia mengangkat wajah menatap Sehun. "Ada apa?"

Sehun melangkah masuk dan tersenyum lebar. "Kuharap itu tadi salah seorang teman Miranda yang ingin berkenalan denganku."

"Sayang sekali, Sobat. Itu tadi kakekku," sahut Chanyeol.

"Aduh." Sehun meringis.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun menggerakkan ibu jarinya ke arah dapur. "Ellie lagilagi bertingkah. Sebaiknya kau menenangkannya. Kalau tidak, tamu-tamu kita akan terlambat mendapat hidangan penutup." Chanyeol berdiri dan mulai melepaskan celemek biru gelap yang melilit pinggangnya. "Sepertinya kau yang harus menghadapinya hari ini, Sehun. Aku harus menemui kakekku."

"Ada masalah?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, tidak." Chanyeol mengibaskan sebelah tangan. "Aku hanya berharap _dia_ tidak menimbulkan masalah. Kalau tidak, dia akan mendapati dirinya terbang kembali ke Chicago lebih awal daripada yang direncanakannya."

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, Chanyeol sudah tiba di tempat resepsi pernikahan. Sepertinya penjaga pintu sudah diberitahu tentang kedatangannya, karena ia langsung diizinkan masuk setelah menyebutkan namanya. Ruang pesta itu didekorasi dengan indah, didominasi warna cokelat, putih, dan emas. Tampaknya acara makan malam sudah selesai, karena sebagian tamu sedang berdansa diiringi alunan lagu lembut dari _orchestra_ sementara tamu-tamu lain saling mengobrol dan menikmati sampanye yang diedarkan oleh para pelayan berseragam hitam putih.

Seorang pelayan menyodorkan senampan sampanye ke arahnya. Chanyeol menatap gelas-gelas sampanye yang berkilau itu dengan tatapan menyesal, lalu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala kepada si pelayan. Ia harus mengemudi malam ini, jadi tidak boleh minum, walaupun saat ini ia mungkin membutuhkan kekuatan yang bisa diberikan minuman itu. Chanyeol mendesah dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan.

Melihat penampilan para tamu yang hadir di sana saat itu, Chanyeol merasa pakaiannya terlalu sederhana. Walaupun ia mengenakan jas berpotongan bagus dan kemeja yang rapi, pakaiannya terlihat lebih cocok dipakai untuk menghadiri acara semiformal di siang hari. Apa boleh buat. Ia tidak mungkin pulang ke apartemennya untuk bertukar pakaian lebih dulu sebelum datang ke sini, bukan? Lagi pula, ia hanya datang ke sini untuk menjemput kakeknya.

Omong-omong tentang kakeknya...

Matanya segera menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Gordon Park sedang duduk mengobrol dengan seseorang di seberang ruangan. Chanyeol pun segera berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan pasti ke arah kakeknya.

"Hai, Pop," sapanya setelah ia berhenti di samping kursi kakeknya.

"Oh, Chanyeol. Kau sudah datang," seru kakeknya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ini, perkenalkan ini temanku, Thomas Byun. Dan Thomas, ini cucuku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pria tua bertubuh kurus dan berambut putih tipis yang duduk di samping kakeknya. "Halo, Sir. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," sapanya sopan. "Maafkan pakaianku yang kurang pantas ini."

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Tidak perlu mencemaskan pakaian. Aku tahu kakekmu yang memaksamu datang ke sini," kata Thomas Byun dengan suaranya yang rendah dan serak. "Duduklah, Nak. Kakekmu sudah sering menyeritakanmu.

Thomas Byun bertubuh kecil, rapuh, dan bersuara halus. Walaupun terlihat tua dan rapuh, tangannya yang keriput menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan tegas.

"Kuharap Anda mendengar cerita-cerita yang baik," gumam Chanyeol dan menempati kursi di samping kakeknya. Mata biru pucat Thomas Byun berkilat-kilat ketika ia tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Kakekmu sangat bangga padamu."

"Nah, di mana cucumu yang manis itu, Thomas?" sela

kakek Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan mereka berdua."

 _Oh, demi Tuhan_ , erang Chanyeol dalam hati. _Beri aku kekuatan._ Chanyeol sudah berusaha menjaga raut wajahnya tetap datar,tetapi sepertinya Thomas Byun bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya,karena teman kakeknya itu melirik Chanyeol sekilas,tersenyum kecil, dan kembali menatap kakek Chanyeol.

"Kau masih saja blak-blakan seperti dulu, Gordon."

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Gordon. "Sejak dulu aku memang sudah ingin menikahkan anak-anak kita. Aku agak kecewa ketika anak-anak kita berdua ternyata laki-laki. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa gembiranya aku ketika aku tahu kau punya cucu perempuan. Nah, apa lagi yang kita tunggu?"

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan menawarkan senampan air mineral. Chanyeol pun menyambar segelas, walaupun sebenarnya ia membutuhkan minuman yang jauh lebih keras saat ini.

"Ah, itu dia Baekhyun-mu, Thomas," kata kakeknya. "Panggil dia kemari."

Chanyeol meneguk air putihnya dan berdoa sekali lagi dalam hati. _Beri aku kekuatan_. Tetapi setidaknya cucu Thomas Byun memiliki nama yang bagus. Nama yang sebenarnya membangkitkan kenangan yang tidak ingin diingat Chanyeol saat ini.

"Hai, Gramps, Mr. Park. Kalian bersenang-senang?" Suara bernada riang dan feminin itu membuat Chanyeol mengangkat wajah. Dan tertegun. Gadis yang berdiri di antara kursi kakek Chanyeol dan Thomas Byun itu berwajah Asia. Rambutnya yang hitam memiliki potongan _bob_ yang feminin dan tubuhnya yang kecil terbalut gaun malam berwarna merah marun. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat warna matanya dari tempat ia duduk, namun ia tahu warna mata gadis itu cokelat tua. Ia yakin warna mata itu cokelat tua, karena...

"Baekhyun, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan cucuku, Chanyeol." Suara Gordon Park membuyarkan lamunannya, dan Chanyeol segera berdiri dari kursi. "Chanyeol, ini Byun Baekhyun." Mata Chanyeol tidak pernah dialihkan dari wajah gadis itu. Itulah sebabnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas perubahan di wajah Byun Baekhyun. Ketika gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, senyum yang tadinya tersungging di bibirnya perlahan-lahan memudar. Mata cokelatnya yang tadi bersinar ramah pun perlahan-lahan berubah datar dan dingin.

"Byun Baekhyun," gumam Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangan, "sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Tunggu. Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya kakek Chanyeol dengan nada kaget dan heran. "Kami dulu teman satu sekolah," sahut Chanyeol. Tangannya masih tetap terulur dan tidak dijabat.

Byun Baekhyun melirik tangan Chanyeol yang terulur, lalu kembali menatap wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu gadis itu mengertakkan gigi, melihat betapa kakunya wajah gadis itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Byun Baekhyun akhirnya menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat dan berkata, "Kami hanya bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Tidak bisa dibilang berteman."

"Astaga. Coba lihat ini, Thomas. Kita berusaha memperkenalkan mereka berdua, tetapi ternyata mereka sudah saling kenal. Bukankah ini kejutan yang menyenangkan?" lanjut Gordon Park sambil tertawa gembira. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengar kata-kata Byun Baekhyun yang terakhir. Atau ia sengaja mengabaikannya.

"Duduklah, Baekhyun. Duduklah."

Byun Baekhyun tidak langsung duduk. Ia menatap kakek Chanyeol dengan ragu, lalu menoleh ke arah kakeknya sendiri. Chanyeol melihat Thomas Byun menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya dengan pelan, dan Byun Baekhyun pun duduk.

Setelah gadis itu duduk, Chanyeol baru duduk kembali. Kakek Chanyeol mulai berbicara, tetapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Pikirannya dipenuhi satu pertanyaan: Apakah Byun Baekhyun masih membencinya?

"Jadi, Chanyeol yang bertanggung jawab mengurus Ramses di New York, sementara ayahnya mengurus Ramses di Chicago," jelas Gordon Park dengan nada bangga. "Oh, Ramses?" kata kakek Baekhyun. "Kita juga pernah mencoba memesan meja di sana, bukan, Baekhyun? Tapi tidak berhasil." Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyum kecil untuk berbasa-basi.

Mereka memang pernah ingin memesan meja di Ramses, tetapi itu sebelum Baekhyun tahu siapa kokinya. Sekarang setelah ia tahu? Ha! Ia tidak sudi pergi ke sana lagi. "Benarkah? Aku minta maaf," ujar Park Chanyeol. "Beritahu aku kapan kalian ingin datang, dan akan kupastikan kalian mendapat meja."

Baekhyun ingin mendengus, tetapi ia menahan diri. Sebagai gantinya ia menyesap anggur merahnya dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. _Di mana Jongdae ketika aku membutuhkan_ _dirinya?_

Saat itu seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan menawarkan potongan-potongan kue pengantin. "Omong-omong, Chanyeol, kau belum mencicipi kue pengantinnya, bukan?" lanjut Gordon Park. "Kuenya enak sekali. Baekhyun yang membuatnya. Dia membuka toko kue di... Dimana, Thomas? Apakah di Madison Avenue?" Kakek Baekhyun membenarkan. "Kalian benar. Kue ini benar-benar enak." Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Park Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingat dari dulu kue buatanmu memang enak."

Tiba-tiba saja kekesalan Baekhyun memuncak. Cengkeramannya di gelas anggurnya semakin kencang. Ia yakin apabila ditambah sedikit tekanan lagi, gelas itu pasti hancur berkeping- keping. Ia sama sekali tidak suka melihat Park Chanyeol duduk di sana dan berbicara kepadanya seolah-olah mereka adalah teman lama. Mereka bukan teman. Mereka _tidak pernah_ berteman. Mereka...

Tepat pada saat itu seseorang menyentuh pundak Baekhyundan sentuhan yang tidak asing itu dengan cepat meredakan ketegangannya. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Halo, Adik Kecil," kata Jongdae Byun ketika Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya.

"Ah, ini cucuku, Jongdae," kata kakek Baekhyun. Jongdae menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menawan sambil berjabat tangan dengan Park Chanyeol dan kakeknya. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu," kata Park Chanyeol ketika ia menjabat tangan Jongdae.

"Oh, pengantin prianya bukan aku, melainkan kakakku, Joonmyun. Dan kau Park Chanyeol dari Ramses? Senang bertemu denganmu," balas Jongdae ramah. "Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan aku menculik Baekhyun sebentar. Dia sudah berjanji akan berdansa denganku malam ini."

"Ke mana saja kau dari tadi?" gerutu Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah bergabung bersama pasangan-pasangan lain di lantai dansa. "Kau tidak tahu pipiku nyaris retak karena harus memaksa diri tersenyum terus."

Jongdae memutar Baekhyun dan mereka pun mulai berayun mengikuti irama musik dengan mudah. "Aku melihatmu," sahutnya tenang. "Karena itulah aku datang menyelamatkanmu sebelum kau menyemburkan api—atau minumanmu—ke wajah Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun meringis.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan Park Chanyeol sampai kau terlihat seolah-olah ingin mencakarnya? Kau bukan jenis orang yang membenci seseorang pada pertemuan pertama."

Baekhyun tahu ia tidak bisa membohongi kakak-kakaknya, tetapi itu tidak berarti ia harus menceritakan segalanya saat ini juga. Jadi ia memilih versi yang jauh lebih singkat dan sederhana. "Kami dulu bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Dia pernah menggangguku, dan karena itulah aku tidak menyukainya."

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dengan mata disipitkan, seolah-olah berusaha membaca pikiran Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Lalu wajahnya mendadak berubah serius. "Apakah dia orang yang dulu mengganggumu karena kau anak adopsi? Orang yang membuatmu menangis setiap hari setiap kali kau pulang dari sekolah?"

"Oh, sst! Pelankan suaramu," sela Baekhyun sambil melotot.

"Kejadian itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan aku _tidak_ menangis setiap hari."

"Aku tidak peduli itu kejadian hari ini, kemarin, atau sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau ada orang yang berani membuat adikku menangis, dia harus menanggung akibatnya."

Jongdae yang periang dan santai kini berubah menjadi Jongdae yang serius dan protektif, yang tanpa ragu akan menghajar siapa pun yang berani mengganggu adiknya. Baekhyun menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke bahu Jongdae, untuk menenangkannya sekaligus menahannya. "Dengar, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengurus masalah ini sendiri. Lagi pula, apakah kau benar-benar ingin menghajarnya di tengah-tengah pesta pernikahan Joonmyun?"

"Jongdae ingin menghajar siapa di pesta pernikahanku?" Baekhyun dan Jongdae serentak menoleh ke arah kakak sulung mereka yang mendadak sudah berdiri di samping mereka.

"Tidak ada," Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat. Ia kembali menatap Jongdae dan berkata penuh tekanan, "Kita baik-baik saja, bukan, Jongdae?" Jongdae kembali menyipitkan mata menatap Baekhyun. "Ya, kita baik-baik saja. Untuk sementara ini," desahnya. Lalu dengan suara yang lebih pelan, ia menambahkan, "Tapi jangan berpikir aku akan melupakan masalah ini, Adik Kecil." Joonmyun meraih tangan Baekhyun yang ada dalam genggaman Jongdae dan memutar Baekhyun ke hadapannya. "Berdansalah denganku, Baekhyun. Kau tahu aku lebih jago berdansa daripada Jongdae." Baekhyun tertawa dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke arah kakak sulungnya.

"Oh, baiklah," desah Jongdae sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah dan mengerdip ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berdansa dengan istrimu yang kauabaikan, Joonmyun." Sepeninggal Jongdae, Joonmyun menunduk menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi, Adik Kecil?"

"Tidak ada yang penting," balas Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Joonmyun dan Jongdae masing-masing berusia delapan danenam tahun lebih tua daripada Baekhyun. Apabila melihat dari penampilan luar, semua orang pasti tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukan saudara kandung mereka berdua. Joonmyun dan Jongdae bertubuh jangkung, berambut cokelat terang, dan bermata biru cerah. Tetapi, walaupun mereka bukan kakak-kakak kandung Baekhyun, mereka selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti adik kandung mereka sendiri.

Ketika orangtua mereka meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas, Baekhyun yang masih duduk di bangku SMA pun pindah dari Chicago ke New York untuk tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya. Saat itu Joonmyun baru mulai bekerja di perusahaan iklan New York dan Jongdae masih menjalani kuliah kedokterannya di Pennsylvania, namun mereka berdua memastikan Baekhyun melanjutkan sekolah dan kuliahnya di New York. Mereka jugalah yang pada akhirnya membantu mewujudkan impian Baekhyun membuka toko kue.

"Apakah kau bahagia?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Joonmyun sementara mereka berdansa dengan ringan. Almarhum orangtua mereka dulu suka berdansa, dan kesukaan itu sepertinya menurun kepada anak-anak mereka.

"Melihat adikku bahagia membuatku bahagia," balas Joonmyun. Lalu ia menambahkan dengan nada yang lebih serius,

"Dengar, Baekhyun, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa pernikahanku ini tidak mengubah apa-apa. Kau tetap orang terpenting bagiku.

Kau mengerti?"

"Oh, Joonmyun," desah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sayang. "Kau beruntung Yixing eonni wanita yang baik." Tidak semua wanita bersedia menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukan wanita paling penting bagi suaminya.

"Ya, dia memang wanita yang baik," Joonmyun membenarkan.

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh, Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang berubah. Apa pun yang kau butuhkan..."

"Kau akan menggerakkan langit dan bumi untuk mewujudkannya," sela Baekhyun. "Aku tahu, Joonmyun. Karena itu aku sangat menyayangimu. Tapi hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu, jadi sebaiknya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri dan bersenang- senang. Jangan cemaskan aku."

"Sebagai kakak, aku memang bertugas mencemaskanmu."

"Biarkan Jongdae yang mencemaskanku untuk sementara ini," lanjut Baekhyun. "Aku yakin dia bisa melakukan tugas itu dengan _sangat_ baik. Setelah kau kembali dari bulan madumu, kau boleh kembali mencemaskanku. Oke?" Joonmyun terlihat ragu.

"Joonmyun, nikmati pesta pernikahanmu," Baekhyun menegaskan sekali lagi.

Akhirnya Joonmyun mengembuskan napas dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, Adik Kecil. Baiklah."

* * *

Haii ~~

Terima Kasih sudah membaca

Cerita ini adalah In a Blue Moon - Ilana Tan, bagi kalian penggemar novel romance pasti gak asing kan sama nama ini, saya disini hanya me-remake ke ver Chanbaek

Review Juseyo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Ilana Tan**

 **Character :**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

 **Bab Dua**

"P _ENYIHIR itu menempatkanku di kelompok hiasan sulam!" seru Toby tertahan dari sebelah kanan Chanyeol setelah mereka keluar dari kantor si penyihir yang disebut-sebut tadi, alias Miss Fleming, guru bahasa Inggris mereka. "Hiasan Natal! Kedengarannya mengerikan."_

" _Aku disuruh membantu kelompok pembuat kartu Natal," timpal Max dari sebelah kiri Chanyeol sambil memberengut jijik. "Itu lebih mengerikan lagi. Reputasiku di mata para cewek pasti akan jatuh, seiring dengan harga diriku."_

 _Chanyeol menatap kedua temannya bergantian dengan jengkel. "Semua ini gara-gara kalian, dasar bodoh! Kenapa kalian melepas tikus-tikus itu di kelas Miss Fleming?" "Aku tidak melepas mereka!" bantah Toby. "Mereka lepas sendiri."_

 _Penggagas ide konyol untuk "menghidupkan" kelas yang membosankan adalah Max. Toby yang kemudian melontarkan ide melepaskan tikus-tikus putih peliharaannya di dalam kelas. Dan Chanyeol mengusulkan mereka melakukannya di kelas sejarah, karena Mr. Boone, guru sejarah mereka yang sama membosankannya seperti mata pelajaran yang diajarnya, bukan tipe guru yang suka marah-marah. Dia hanya akan mengeluh dan memijat- mijat pelipisnya melihat kelakukan anak-anak. Jadi mereka pasti aman dari hukuman._

 _Tetapi entah bagaimana, tikus-tikus Toby berhasil melepaskan diri dari kandang dan menimbulkan keributan besar di tengah-tengah kelas bahasa Inggris. Para anak perempuan menjerit-jerit, beberapa anak laki-laki juga ikut berteriak-teriak ketakutan dan naik ke meja. Dalam hal jerit-menjerit, Miss Fleming-lah pemenangnya. Itu pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat guru bahasa Inggris-nya yang bertubuh tinggi besar menjerit begitu keras ketika seekor tikus melesat ke arahnya dengan membabi buta._

" _Ini semua idemu, dan itu adalah tikus-tikusmu," kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Max, lalu Toby. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa_ aku _juga ikut dihukum."_

" _Karena kau yang tertawa paling keras, Teman," sahut Max ringan._

" _Kau nyaris berguling-guling di lantai dan sesak napas karena tertawa terlalu keras," timpal Toby sambil terkekeh. Chanyeol memberengut jengkel. Ya, tadi ia memang merasa kejadian itu sangat lucu. Tetapi Miss Fleming tidak sependapat._

 _Dengan wajah merah padam karena marah, Miss Fleming menyeret mereka bertiga ke kantornya, mengomeli mereka habishabisan, dan memberikan hukuman sadis kepada mereka. Mereka harus ikut membantu persiapan bazar Natal yang akan diadakan oleh sekolah mereka akhir pekan ini._

" _Kau ditugaskan dalam kelompok mana, Chanyeol?" tanya Max._

" _Tadi aku tidak mendengar karena telingaku masih berdenging akibat omelan penyihir itu."_

" _Kelompok pembuat kue," gerutu Chanyeol._

" _Ha! Itu jauh lebih baik daripada kelompok hiasan Natal," kata Toby. "Setidaknya kau bisa makan kue sepuasnya. Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa bertukar kelompok."_

 _Miss Fleming memastikan mereka tidak bisa melarikan diri dari hukuman. Ia sudah memberitahu semua guru yang mengawasi kegiatan persiapan bazar tentang hukuman Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Mereka bertiga harus bekerja dalam kelompok yang sudah ditentukan selama persiapan bazar dan sepanjang_

 _hari saat bazar diselenggarakan. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Rencana Chanyeol mendekati Chloe Sanders pasti terancam gagal apabila gadis itu melihat Chanyeol mengenakan celemek konyol dan menjual kue di bazar sekolah._

 _Setelah berpisah dengan teman-temannya yang harus bergabung dengan kelompok lain, Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah malas ke dapur sekolah yang ternyata adalah markas kelompok pembuat kue. Guru yang mengawasi kelompok ini adalah Miss Jenkins, guru kesenian, yang masih muda dan bersuara lirih. Ia tersenyum lebar kepada Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol muncul dan berkata,_

" _Selamat bergabung dengan kami, Chanyeol. Senang sekali kau memutuskan ikut membantu." Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati, namun berusaha memaksakan seulas senyum kaku. Ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dan bulu kuduknya meremang menyadari bahwa ia satu-satunya laki-laki di sana. Jangan salah, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak kesulitan menghadapi anak perempuan. Ia malah sering dikerubungi anak perempuan. Tetapi ini keadaan yang berbeda. Ia harus_ melakukan _kegiatan perempuan_ bersama _anak-anak perempuan. Reputasinya tidak akan tertolong lagi._

" _Baiklah, Chanyeol, silakan langsung mulai bekerja," kata Miss Jenkins sambil bertepuk tangan, tanpa menjelaskan lebih jauh._

 _Sepertinya ia berharap Chanyeol langsung tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya tanpa perlu diberitahu. Chanyeol kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia tidak mengenal sebagian besar anggota kelompok pembuat kue itu. Ada beberapa wajah yang pernah dilihatnya karena mereka berasal dari angkatan yang sama dengannya, tetapi ia memilih menjaga jarak dari mereka karena mereka termasuk "orang-orang aneh yang sebaiknya dijauhi". Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih menghampiri seorang anak perempuan berambut merah keriting dan berwajah bintik-bintik. Adik-adik kelas jauh lebih mudah didekati dan lebih mudah dibuat terpesona. "Hai, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Chanyeol ringan. Anak perempuan itu terkesiap dan matanya melebar menatap Chanyeol. Menurut Chanyeol, melongo seperti itu sangat tidak sopan, tetapi ia sudah terbiasa melihat anak-anak perempuan yang tidak berkutik di hadapannya._

" _Aku... itu..." Anak perempuan itu tergagap-gagap. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya beralih menatap ke belakang Chanyeol dan ia langsung tersenyum lega. Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat seorang anak perempuan berwajah Asia, bertubuh kurus kecil dengan rambut panjang dikepang berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil membawa sebuah kantong belanjaan yang terlihat berat._

" _Hei, Anne-Marie, apakah kau bisa..."_

 _Ucapan anak perempuan itu langsung dipotong oleh temannya yang gagap tadi. "Baekhyun! Ini..." Ia menunjuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin memutar bola matanya. Menunjuk seseorang juga sangat tidak sopan. Anak perempuan berwajah Asia itu menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Ya?" tanyanya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

 _Anak perempuan yang ini tidak gagap. Walaupun bertubuh kecil, nada suaranya terdengar dewasa. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Justru aku yang ingin bertanya apakah ada yang bisa kubantu. Aku ditugaskan membantu di sini."_

" _Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Kau bisa mulai membantu dengan membawa ini ke meja yang di sebelah sana," kata anak perempuan itu sambil mendorong kantong belanjaannya kepada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menerima kantong belanjaan yang disodorkan dan menyadari bahwa kantong itu memang seberat yang terlihat._

" _Wow," gumam Chanyeol sebelum ia sempat menahan diri. Anak perempuan itu mengangkat alis. "Terlalu berat?" Chanyeol mengerjap. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," katanya cepat. Untuk membuktikan ucapannya, ia memeluk kantong belanjaan itu dengan tangan kiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah anak perempuan itu. "Omong-omong, namaku Chanyeol."_

 _Anak perempuan itu menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan tegas dan tersenyum lebar. "Hai, Chanyeol. Aku Baekhyun dan itu Anne-Marie," katanya. "Ayo, kita mulai bekerja."_

 _Di bulan Desember di tahun terakhir SMA-nya, Chanyeol pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun._

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

"Cuaca dingin sialan."

Gerutuan kakeknya membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat wajah dan melihat kakeknya berjalan memasuki dapur apartemennya dengan balutan jubah tidur yang tebal dan langkah tertatih-tatih. "Selamat pagi, Pop. Tidurmu nyenyak?" sapanya, lalu menyesap kopinya yang ternyata sudah dingin. Astaga, sudah berapa lama ia duduk melamun di meja sarapan?

"Tidurku baik-baik saja," sahut kakeknya serak. "Kau tidak menyalakan pemanas di sini?"

"Sudah," kata Chanyeol sambil memandang berkeliling. Seluruh apartemennya terasa hangat dan nyaman. "Kau masih merasa kedinginan?"

"Aku benci cuaca dingin," gerutu kakeknya sambil duduk dengan susah payah di hadapan Chanyeol di meja sarapan.

"Tuangkan secangkir kopi untukku, Nak."

Chanyeol menurut, dengan cepat menuangkan kopi panas ke dalam cangkir dan mendorong cangkir itu ke seberang meja ke arah kakeknya. Lalu ia menuangkan secangkir kopi panas lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya kakeknya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Chanyeol balas bertanya, kemudian menyesap kopi panasnya dengan perasaan lega.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Baekhyun? Aku sudah memberimu waktu semalaman untuk memikirkannya."

Chanyeol sudah tahu kakeknya tidak mungkin melupakan masalah yang satu itu. Kemarin malam ketika Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang, kakeknya sama sekali tidak mengungkit tentang Byun Baekhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan, kakeknya membicarakan hal-hal lain: cuaca dingin bulan Desember di New York yang membuat tulang-tulangnya ngilu, lalu lintas New York yang membuatnya nyaris selalu mengalami serangan jantung, orangtua Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sabar ingin Chanyeol kembali ke Chicago untuk merayakan Natal bersama.

Karena Chanyeol tidak menjawab, kakeknya melanjutkan, "Dia manis, bukan? Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku sudah memilihkan tunangan semanis Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mendesah keras. "Kalau kau begitu menyukainya, kenapa bukan kau saja yang bertunangan dengannya?"

"Ha! Seandainya saja aku lima puluh tahun lebih muda."

"Seandainya saja Nana mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu," balas Chanyeol.

"Jangan bawa-bawa nenekmu ke dalam masalah ini. Aku yakin almarhum nenekmu pasti menyetujui pilihanku untukmu."

"Dengar, Pop," kata Chanyeol serius. "Aku mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan selera humormu yang aneh, tapi Baekhyun tidak.

Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak mengungkit masalah pertunangan di depannya."

Kakeknya mengangkat bahu. "Tapi dia sudah tahu."

"Apa?"

"Kemarin ketika kau pergi mengambil minuman untukku, Baekhyun kembali ke meja setelah berdansa dengan kakaknya," kakeknya menjelaskan. "Aku berkata padanya bahwa seharusnya kau mengajaknya berdansa mengingat kalian sudah bertunangan."

" _Apa?!_ "

"Dia menatapku seolah-olah aku sudah gila."

"Tentu saja dia berpikir kau sudah gila! Dia... kau... aku..."

Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan liar, tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Akhirnya ia mendesah keras dan mengempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursi. "Demi Tuhan, Pop, dia sudah cukup membenciku tanpa perlu diberi alasan tambahan."

"Kenapa kau berpikir dia membencimu?" tanya kakeknya dengan alis berkerut.

Chanyeol menatap kakeknya, lalu memalingkan wajah. Ia yakin apabila ada orang yang paling dibenci Byun Baekhyun di dunia ini, Chanyeol-lah orangnya. Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, ia berkata enggan, "Aku... mungkin pernah membuatnya

tersinggung dulu."

"Membuatnya tersinggung?" ulang kakeknya curiga. "Jelaskan."

"Aku... mungkin pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak kukatakan."

Kerutan di kening kakeknya semakin dalam. "Apakah kau dulu pernah menyinggung latar belakang dan etnisnya?"

"Eh, tidak?" Chanyeol mengucapkan sepatah kata itu dengan suara ditarik dan nada ragu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata kakeknya sambil mengangguk.

"Aku yakin ibumu akan sangat kecewa kalau kau sampai mengolok-olok temanmu hanya gara-gara latar belakang dan etnis."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ibunya adalah orang Korea berkebangsaan Amerika, namun dari segi fisik, Chanyeol jauh lebih mirip ayahnya, dengan tubuh jangkung, kulit putih, rambut cokelat, dan mata biru gelap.

"Kalau begitu yang harus kaulakukan adalah meminta maaf," kata kakek Chanyeol lagi. "Kau sudah pernah meminta maaf kepadanya?"

"Tidak sempat," sahut Chanyeol enggan. "Tidak lama setelah itu kudengar orangtuanya meninggal dunia dan dia harus pindah dari Chicago."

"Minta maaflah kepadanya sekarang," kata kakeknya. "Setelah itu semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mendesah. Seandainya saja penyelesaiannya semudah itu.

"Aku bisa membantumu mendekatinya," kakeknya menawarkan diri.

"Tidak," sergah Chanyeol cepat. "Aku bisa mengurus masalah ini sendiri."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja," gumam kakeknya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Chanyeol menatap kakeknya dengan curiga. Kakeknya tidak mungkin menyerah secepat itu, tetapi ia tidak berkomentar.

"Kau ingin sarapan panekuk, Pop?" tanyanya sebagai gantinya dan bangkit menghampiri lemari makanan.

"Boleh," sahut kakeknya singkat.

Chanyeol pun mulai menyibukkan diri menyiapkan adonan panekuk.

Suasana terasa damai selama beberapa menit, lalu, "Kau tahu, dia punya toko kue di Madison Avenue."

 _Astaga, kita mulai lagi_ , erang Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Nama tokonya A Piece of Cake."

"Sangat orisinal."

"Dia selalu ada di sana kalau kau ingin menemuinya."

" _Pop_."

"Dan jangan mengajaknya nonton di bioskop. Dia lebih suka menonton pertunjukan teater."

Chanyeol mendesah. Sepertinya pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang sangat panjang.

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

 _Baekhyun sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil membawa sekeranjang kue kering ke ruang serbaguna tempat bazar sedang berlangsung ketika ia mendengar pembicaraan itu._

" _...lalu kenapa kau menempel terus pada Byun Baekhyun?"_

 _Langkah Baekhyun berhenti begitu mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Suara laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya itu berasal dari ruang kelas kosong di sebelah kanannya. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat pintu ruangan itu tidak tertutup rapat._

" _Omong kosong apa itu? Kapan aku menempel padanya?"_

 _Rasa penasaran Baekhyun terbit begitu mendengar suara Park Chanyeol, anak laki-laki yang ditugaskan membantu kelompoknya selama bazar. Baekhyun ragu sejenak, namun akhirnya kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati pintu. Ia mengintip melewati celah pintu dan melihat Park Chanyeol bersama dua orang anak laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Park Chanyeol berdiri bersedekap sementara salah seorang temannya duduk merokok di samping jendela yang terbuka sedikit, dan temannya yang lain duduk berselonjor di salah satu kursi sambil menguap lebar._

" _Aku melihatmu, Chanyeol," kata temannya yang menguap tadi._

" _Kau terus bersama anak aneh itu sejak bazar berlangsung. Kau bahkan tidak melirik Chloe Sanders ketika dia melenggang di depanmu."_

" _Aku mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sini," senandung anak laki-laki yang merokok sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apakah Park Chanyeol tertarik pada si kecil Baekhyun? Aw... Apakah Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta?"_

" _Tutup mulutmu," tukas Park Chanyeol tajam. "Kalian pasti sudah gila kalau kalian berpikir aku tertarik pada anak kurus bermuka datar itu."_

 _Napas Baekhyun tersekat dan kakinya otomatis mundur selangkah._

" _Kau benar-benar tidak tertarik padanya? Atau kau hanya malu mengakuinya?"_

" _Apakah kalian tahu dia anak adopsi dan dia tidak tahu_ _siapa orangtua kandungnya?" Park Chanyeol balas bertanya. "Pakai_ _otak kalian dan coba pikir, bagaimana mungkin aku akan tertarik_ _pada seseorang yang entah memiliki masalah kejiwaan_ _dalam keluarganya atau tidak."_

" _Dia anak adopsi?"_

" _Ya!" Suara Park Chanyeol terdengar berapi-api. "Dan dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa orangtua kandungnya. Mungkin saja orangtua kandungnya kriminal. Penjahat, pembunuh, dan sebagainya. Kita tidak pernah tahu, bukan?"_

" _Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu."_

" _Mulailah berpikir. Apakah kalian masih berpikir aku akan tertarik padanya?"_

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Kami percaya padamu." Terdengar bunyi jendela ditutup. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali ke pos masingmasing sebelum ada orang yang menyadari kita menghilang." Baekhyun mendengar bunyi langkah kaki menghampiri pintu. Ia tahu ia harus segera menyingkir, tetapi kata-kata Park Chanyeol masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak._

 _Pintu ruang kelas terbuka dengan cepat dan Baekhyun bertatapan dengan Park Chanyeol. Mata biru gelap laki-laki itu melebar melihat Baekhyun dan ia langsung berhenti di ambang pintu._

" _Oh, sialan," gerutu teman Park Chanyeol yang tadi dilihat Baekhyun merokok di samping jendela. Ia melangkah ke depan melewati Park Chanyeol dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau tidak melihatku merokok. Mengerti?" katanya._

 _Baekhyun menatap ketiga anak laki-laki itu bergantian, lalu tanpa_ _berkata apa-apa, ia memaksa dirinya berbalik dan kembali_ _berjalan menyusuri koridor. Selangkah demi selangkah._

" _Dasar anak aneh. Dia bisu atau apa? Kurasa kau benar, Chanyeol. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan otaknya." Baekhyun mendengarnya, namun ia tetap memaksa diri berjalan dengan kepala terangkat tinggi. Ia tidak akan menangis di depan mereka. Tidak akan. Walaupun begitu, setetes air mata sempat jatuh mengenai tangannya yang mencengkeram erat keranjang kue sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih._

 _Sejak hari itu, entah bagaimana, gosip tentang dirinya mulai tersebar di sekolah. Sebagian orang yang dulunya mengaku sebagai teman-temannya mulai menghindarinya. Orang-orang mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tatapan aneh meningkat menjadi sindiran sinis. Sindiran sinis berubah menjadi serangan verbal yang terang-terangan. Serangan verbal dengan cepat meningkat menjadi gangguan fisik. Hari-harinya di sekolah berubah menjadi mimpi buruk dalam sekejap mata._

 _Semua itu gara-gara Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki itulah yang memulai gosip tentang diri Baekhyun dan dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Tidak sedikit pun. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa merasa yakin tentang hal itu?_ Well _, kaki Baekhyun pernah dijegal seseorang ketika ia sedang berjalan sambil membawa setumpuk kertas esai yang harus diserahkannya kepada guru. Ia jatuh terjerembap dan kertas-kertas esainya jatuh berserakan. Semua orang tertawa. Tidak ada seorang pun yang membantunya. Park Chanyeol juga ada di sana. Dan dia ikut tertawa._

 _Di bulan Desember di tahun pertama SMA-nya, Baekhyun untuk_ _pertama kalinya merasa hidupnya tidak berarti._

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela ruang duduk apartemen kakeknya di West End Avenue. "Tidak ada, Gramps," ujarnya pelan sambil melemparkan seulas senyum kecil yang dipaksakan ke arah kakeknya.

"Kemarilah," kata kakeknya sambil menepuk sofa di sampingnya. Baekhyun menurut, duduk di samping kakeknya dan menyandarkan kepala ke bahu kakeknya yang kurus. Saat itu mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Jongdae sehingga mereka bisa makan siang bersama. Kakek mereka tinggal sendirian, jadi Baekhyun dan kakak-kakaknya selalu menyempatkan diri datang mengunjungi kakek mereka sesering mungkin.

Setelah nenek mereka meninggal dunia dua tahun lalu, Baekhyun dan kakak-kakaknya tidak ingin kakek mereka tinggal sendirian di Brooklyn. Namun, karena kakek mereka menolak tinggal bersama salah seorang di antara mereka, mereka pun membujuk kakek mereka pindah ke kompleks apartemen dengan fasilitas serbalengkap di Manhattan yang khusus diperuntukkan bagi para pensiunan dan orang-orang lanjut usia. Awalnya kakek mereka menolak, berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin tinggal di "panti jompo". Namun, setelah ia melihat sendiri apa kompleks apartemen yang dimaksud, terlebih setelah melihat daftar kegiatan harian yang bisa diikuti para penghuni untuk tetap menjalani hidup aktif, kakek mereka pun setuju.

"Kau tahu kan, kau tidak perlu khawatir?" kata kakeknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu berhubungan dengan cucu Gordon."

"Aku tidak khawatir," gumam Baekhyun.

"Lagi pula, kalau aku memaksamu, aku harus berhadapan dengan kakak-kakakmu. Kau tahu aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menghadapi kedua anak nakal itu."

Baekhyun tertawa. Hanya kakeknya yang masih menyebut Jongdae dan Joonmyun anak-anak walaupun usia mereka sudah di atas tiga puluh tahun. Tetapi untunglah Jongdae dan Joonmyun tidak ada di dekat mereka ketika Gordon Park menyebut-nyebut tentang pertunangan Baekhyun dengan Park Chanyeol kemarin malam. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kakak-kakaknya apabila mereka mendengar komentar itu.

"Tapi, Gramps, kenapa Mr. Park bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. "Bahwa aku dan cucunya sudah bertunangan."

" _Well_ , siapa yang tahu apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Gordon Park?" kakeknya balas bertanya. "Mungkin dia sangat terkesan padamu sampai dia ingin menjodohkanmu dengan cucunya."

"Hmm," gumam Baekhyun datar.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak terkesan pada Park Chanyeol," tebak kakeknya.

"Tidak terkesan sama sekali," jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Jadi apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai membuatmu tidak terkesan padanya?" tanya kakeknya lagi, sama seperti pertanyaan Jongdae kemarin malam.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala dari pundak kakeknya dan mendesah. "Mungkin kedengarannya remeh apabila kuceritakan sekarang. Bagaimanapun, sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu."

Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu menambahkan, "Dia hanya salah satu anak populer menjengkelkan di sekolah yang hanya merasa bahagia apabila melihat orang lain menderita."

Kakeknya terdiam sejenak, berpikir, lalu bertanya, "Apakah dia pernah meminta maaf kepadamu?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap kakeknya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kakeknya selalu bisa menarik kesimpulan yang tepat. "Tidak," gumamnya sambil menggeleng.

"Kalau dia meminta maaf sekarang?"

"Aku tidak menunggu permintaan maaf darinya, Gramps," kata Baekhyun dengan nada melamun. "Lagi pula, permintaan maaf tidak akan mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Tidak akan menjadikan semuanya baik-baik saja."

Kakeknya meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan sayang. "Tapi asal kau tahu, Gordon orang yang keras kepala," kakeknya memperingatkan.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang. "Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol lagi. Selamanya, kalau perlu." Merasa perlu mengubah topik pembicaraan ke hal-hal yang tidak terlalu menyesakkan, ia pun berkata,

"Omong-omong, di mana Jongdae dan _cheeseburger_ yang dijanjikannya?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Haii ~~

Terima Kasih sudah membaca

Saya berencana akan update ff ini setiap sabtu dan minggu, ditunggu yaa

Review Juseyo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

 **Ilana Tan**

 **Character :**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

 **In A Blue Moon**

* * *

Bab Tiga

BAEKHYUN menggigil begitu ia menaiki tangga keluar dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Angin bulan Desember yang dingin menerpa wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun harus berjalan dengan kepala ditundukkan. Ia menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket tebalnya dan berjalan cepat di sepanjang trotoar ke arah toko kuenya.

Lonceng kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu depan berdenting nyaring ketika ia mendorong pintu dan masuk ke toko kecil bergaya Prancis yang didominasi warna putih dan ungu pucat. Ia mengembuskan napas lega ketika rasa hangat di dalam toko mulai menjalari tubuhnya. "Hai, Christina," sapanya kepada salah seorang karyawan tokonya yang sedang menyusun _cupcake_ di atas nampan bertingkat.

"Hei, Bos," balas gadis berambut pirang dikuncir yang disapa sambil menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Bagaimana acara makan siangmu? Kakekmu baik?"

Baekhyun melepaskan jaket dan syal lalu menggantungkannya di dalam lemari penyimpanan. "Kakekku baik-baik saja. Jongdae tidak bisa tinggal lama karena mendapat panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit." Ia berhenti sejenak, menelengkan kepala mendengar lagu yang mengalun di dalam toko.

"Jon Robyns. _Left Behind. Spring Awakening_ ," katanya, menyebut nama penyanyi, judul lagu, dan pertunjukan musical yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Christina menggemari pertunjukan teater, sama seperti Baekhyun, dan selalu memasang lagu-lagu dari pertunjukan musical di dalam toko. "Suara Jon sangat cocok untuk cuaca seperti ini, bukan?" tanya Christina sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun bergumam membenarkan. "Mendengar lagu ini membuat perasaanku lebih baik." Kemudian ia memandang berkeliling mencari dua orang karyawannya yang lain.

"Omong-omong, di mana Bo dan George?"

"Di dapur," sahut Christina. "Tadi ada orang yang memborong _tartlet_ kita, jadi mereka harus membuat lebih banyak lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, baiklah. Aku akan ke dapur dan meminta George membantumu di sini kalau perlu." Ia berdiri sejenak, membiarkan suara Jon menenangkannya, dan mendesah senang. "Salah satu lagu kesukaanku. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa merusak suasana hatiku hari ini." Mungkin ia terlalu cepat merasa yakin. Hidup tidak selalu berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan. Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu Baekhyun sedang memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada _tartlettartlet_ \- nya ketika George muncul di ambang pintu dalam dapur dan berkata, "Bos, telepon."

George adalah pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun yang pendiam. Ia tidak pernah mengikuti sekolah kuliner, tidak memiliki ijazah apa-apa, namun sangat suka membuat kue dan cita-citanya adalah menjadi _pâtissier_ di restoran ternama atau hotel terkenal. Ia selalu rajin mengirimkan surat lamaran, namun sampai saat ini belum ada hasil berarti. Baekhyun mengakui bakat George, karena itulah ia mempekerjakan

George di toko kuenya agar pemuda itu bisa memperbanyak pengalaman. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah telepon yang tergantung di dinding dapur dan meraih gagangnya. "Halo?"

"Halo? Baekhyun?"

"Ya, ini Baekhyun," kata Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengingatingat suara laki-laki di ujung sana.

"Aku Gordon Park. Kuharap kau masih ingat padaku."

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Namun, suaranya tetap tenang ketika ia berkata, "Oh, ya. Tentu saja, Mr. Park. Apa kabar?" Gordon Park tertawa. "Aku baik-baik saja, Nak. Terima kasih. Aku tadi sempat menghubungi ponselmu, tapi tidak diangkat."

Baekhyun otomatis menoleh ke arah ruang kerja pribadinya, tempat ia meletakkan ponselnya tadi. "Maaf. Aku meninggalkan ponselku di meja ruang kerjaku, jadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa," sela Gordon Park cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku ingin mengajak kakekmu makan malam hari ini."

Baekhyun mengerjap, tidak mengerti kenapa Gordon Park merasa perlu memberitahunya. "Kurasa kakekku pasti akan senang," katanya.

"Dan aku ingin kau dan kakakmu ikut juga," lanjut Gordon Park. "Aku akan mengajak cucuku, sehingga kalian anak-anak muda bisa saling mengobrol dan tidak akan bosan hanya mengobrol dengan orang-orang tua seperti kami."

Baekhyun melotot menatap telepon. "Maaf, Mr. Park. Aku... sudah punya rencana lain malam ini," katanya, lalu memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir. Ia tidak suka berbohong, terutama kepada orang tua. Hal itu membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Oh, begitu? Sayang sekali." Suara Gordon Park terdengar kecewa, membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin bersalah.

"Mungkin Jongdae bisa menemani kalian," sela Baekhyun cepat.

Namun, kemudian ia teringat cerita Jongdae tentang jadwalnya yang padat di rumah sakit akhir-akhir ini dan berkata menyesal, "Tapi mungkin sepertinya dia juga tidak sempat."

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu," kata Gordon Park. "Kau pasti sedang sibuk sekarang. Maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggumu."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Mr. Park. Anda tidak mengganggu," balas Baekhyun cepat, berusaha menenangkan orang tua itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak sibuk. Sungguh."

"Benarkah?" Suara Gordon Park berubah riang. "Berarti kau bisa ikut minum teh bersama kami sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengerjap terkejut. "Ap...?"

"Aku akan menjemput kakekmu dan Chanyeol akan menjemputmu di tokomu satu jam lagi. Oke? Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun."

"Tunggu sebentar, Mr. Park. Mr... Halo?"

Baekhyun melongo menatap gagang telepon di tangannya. Apa? Apa-apaan itu tadi? Pria tua itu menjebaknya. Ia tidak percaya ini. Baekhyun mengerang dan mencengkeram gagang telepon dengan geram. Ia ingin melempar gagang telepon itu ke seberang ruangan, namun ia berusaha menahan diri dan memaksa dirinya meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya dengan perlahan. Ia menempelkan kening ke dinding di samping telepon dan mengeluarkan suara setengah mengerang setengah terisak.

"Bos, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan kening masih menempel di dinding, Baekhyun memutar kepalanya dan melihat Bo sedang mengamatinya dengan tatapan heran.

Bo sudah bekerja di A Piece of Cake sejak toko ini dibuka dan ia adalah manajer di sini. Ia berumur 45 tahun, bertubuh tinggi gemuk, dan berkepala botak. Dari penampilan luar, ia lebih cocok berprofesi sebagai tukang pukul daripada manajer toko kue, namun ia sangat bisa diandalkan. Bo selalu memastikan kegiatan administratif toko berjalan dengan mulus, sehingga Baekhyun bisa memfokuskan diri pada sisi kreatifnya.

"Sempurna," gumam Baekhyun lesu. "Semuanya sempurna."

Bo mengangkat sebelah alis tidak percaya, tetapi ia tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. "Begini, Bos," katanya, "kami ingin mulai memasang hiasan Natal di toko. Kau mau ikut bergabung?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan keningnya dari dinding dan menegakkan tubuh. Memasang hiasan Natal bersama sudah menjadi tradisi mereka sejak dulu, dan Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang remeh seperti Park Chanyeol merusak tradisi menyenangkan itu. Lagi pula, ada kemungkinan laki-laki itu tidak akan datang. Ya, itulah yang diharapkan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja," ujarnya. "Ayo, bantu aku mengeluarkan hiasan Natal dari gudang."

Sebaiknya ia menyibukkan diri daripada menghabiskan waktu menyesali diri dan membayangkan segala bentuk tindakan kekerasan yang ingin dilakukannya apabila Park Chanyeol benar-benar menampakkan batang hidungnya di sini. Baekhyun sedang meluruskan rangkaian lampu-lampu Natal yang kusut di gudang ketika Christina muncul dan berkata, "Bos, ada yang mencarimu."

Baekhyun melingkarkan rangkaian lampu yang sudah lurus ke leher dan terus bekerja melepaskan bagian yang kusut.

"Siapa?" tanyanya sambil lalu.

"Katanya namanya Park Chanyeol."

Tangan Baekhyun berhenti bergerak. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menggerutu, "Sudah waktunya. Baiklah."

Baekhyun berputar dan berderap cepat keluar dari gudang ke bagian depan toko. Saat itu kegiatan hias-menghias dihentikan sementara akibat kedatangan beberapa orang pelanggan.

Mata Baekhyun langsung mendarat pada sosok laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dan berambut gelap yang sedang memunggunginya. Baekhyun berhenti melangkah sejenak, mengertakkan gigi, lalu kembali melangkah menghampiri laki-laki itu. Seolah-olah bisa menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol berbalik sebelum Baekhyun sempat mencapai dirinya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat menatap Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun berhenti di hadapannya, Park Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung berkata, "Kau bisa menjadi pohon Natal yang bagus."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, menunduk mengikuti arah pandang Park Chanyeol, dan terkesiap melihat rangkaian lampulampu Natal yang masih melingkari leher, bahu, dan sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya memanas dengan cepat, tetapi ia berusaha menahan diri dan tidak menyentakkan lampu-lampu itu dari tubuhnya dengan kasar.

Sebagai gantinya ia kembali mengangkat wajah menatap Park Chanyeol dengan tenang dan berkata, "Seperti yang kaulihat, aku sedang sibuk. Bagaimana kalau kau memberitahuku di mana kita akan bertemu dengan kakek-kakek kita, dan aku akan menyusul kalian ke sana kalau pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak berniat menyusul Park Chanyeol ke mana pun, tetapi laki-laki itu tidak perlu tahu. Park Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Selesaikan saja dulu pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak keberatan." Ia menoleh ke arah sofa pendek bergaris-garis putih dan ungu di salah satu sisi ruangan. "Aku akan menunggumu di sana."

Baekhyun melotot. Ia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Kakekku sudah menyuruhku menjemputku, jadi aku tidak berani muncul di hadapannya tanpa dirimu," lanjut Park Chanyeol, masih sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menjengkelkan itu.

Setelah berkata begitu, Park Chanyeol langsung berjalan ke arah sofa yang dimaksud dan duduk di sana. Baekhyun tetap berdiri di tempat dan menatapnya dengan perasaan dongkol.

Saat ini ada dua hal yang bisa dilakukannya. Satu, ia bisa memberitahu Park Chanyeol dengan tegas bahwa ia tidak akan ikut dengan laki-laki itu ke mana pun. Dua, ia bisa menghajar kepala Park Chanyeol dengan nampan kue dan memberitahunya dengan tegas bahwa ia tidak akan ikut dengannya ke mana pun.

Namun tentu saja Baekhyun tahu ia tidak akan melakukan kedua hal itu. Ia harus memikirkan kakeknya. Ia tidak mungkin mempermalukan kakeknya di depan Gordon Park. Kedua orang tua itu berteman baik. Baekhyun tidak ingin merusak persahabatan itu hanya gara-gara ia membenci Park Chanyeol. Ia mendesah keras dan memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Bos, orang itu mengganggumu?" tanya Bo yang mendadak sudah berdiri di dekatnya. "Kau ingin aku mengusirnya?"

Bayangan Park Chanyeol dilempar keluar dari toko oleh Bo benar-benar menggoda, tetapi Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu," desahnya. Ia melepaskan rangkaian lampu Natal dari tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya ke pelukan Bo. "Teruskan menghias kalau tidak ada pelanggan. Aku pergi dulu. Tidak akan lama."

Baekhyun berjalan ke bagian belakang konter, mengeluarkan jaket, syal, dan tas tangannya dari lemari penyimpanan, lalu berjalan menghampiri Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu sedang membaca salah satu brosur yang tersedia di meja kaca bulat di samping sofa. Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan laki-laki itu dan berkata ketus, "Ayo."

Park Chanyeol mendongak menatapnya. "Sudah selesai? Kupikir..."

Tanpa menunggu laki-laki itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar keluar dari toko.

* * *

 **In A Blue Moon**

* * *

GADIS itu sama sekali belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak mereka masuk ke mobil Chanyeol lima belas menit yang lalu. Keheningan di dalam mobil terasa mencekam dan membuat Chanyeol gelisah. Merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk meredakan ketegangan, Chanyeol berdeham dan membuka percakapan, "Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di New York?"

Byun Baekhyun masih menatap ke luar jendela samping mobil. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menoleh menatap Chanyeol dan menjawab, "Sejak orangtuaku meninggal dunia." Lalu ia kembali memalingkan wajah dan menatap ke luar jendela.

Oke. Tidak berhasil. Akhirnya Chanyeol pun memilih bersikap bijak dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Setengah jam kemudian—yang bagi Chanyeol terasa seperti setengah hari kemudian—mereka tiba di Oliver's Tea Parlor, tidak jauh dari Chelsea Park. Kafe kecil itu memiliki kesan zaman dulu, dengan lantainya yang berlapis kayu dan tertutup karpet, foto-foto pemandangan hitam putih yang tergantung di dinding, dan perabotan antik yang tertata rapi.

Perapian besar menyala riang di ujung ruangan, membuat semua orang yang melangkah masuk merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku tidak melihat kakek-kakek kita," kata Byun Baekhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. "Aku juga tidak," Chanyeol membenarkan. Kafe itu bertingkat dua, tetapi Chanyeol yakin kakeknya tidak sudi naik tangga. Pinggulnya benci tangga. Lagi pula, di lantai dasar masih

tersisa meja-meja kosong. Chanyeol melihat ada meja kosong di dekat perapian dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu sementara menunggu mereka?"

Ia tahu Baekhyun akan menolak, membantah, atau mengatakan sesuatu yang pada dasarnya untuk menolak dan membantah, jadi Chanyeol bergegas berjalan mendahului gadis itu ke arah meja yang dimaksud. Diam-diam ia mengembuskan napas lega ketika Baekhyun mengikutinya.

Chanyeol melepaskan jaket dan menggantungkannya di tiang gantungan di samping perapian. Baekhyun tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Gadis itu duduk bersedekap di salah satu dari empat kursi berlengan empuk yang mengelilingi meja kaca antik berbentuk bulat. Ia masih mengenakan jaket dan syalnya.

Bahkan tasnya masih tergantung di bahunya. Bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berniat berlama-lama di sana.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan menanyakan pesanan. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun hendak menggeleng, jadi ia cepat-cepat menyela dan memesan teh dan beberapa macam kue untuk mereka. Setelah si pelayan pergi, Chanyeol melihat gadis itu melotot ke arahnya.

"Kita tidak menunggu kakekmu dulu sebelum memesan?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol memilih kursi di hadapan gadis itu dan duduk bersandar.

"Kakekku pasti tidak keberatan apabila kita memesan lebih dulu. Lagi pula aku agak lapar. Mereka membuat _scone_ yang enak di sini. Walaupun, tentu saja, aku yakin _scone_ buatanmu lebih enak."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tajam, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia merogoh tas, mengeluarkan ponsel, menyentuh layarnya beberapa kali, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga. Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengamati gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Waktu sepuluh tahun telah mengubah Byun Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang dulu kurus kekanak- kanakan kini terlihat dewasa dan tajam, gerak-geriknya yang dulu canggung seperti kebanyakan anak remaja, kini terlihat anggun dan terkendali, mata cokelatnya yang dulu polos dan berkilat-kilat riang kini terlihat serius dan dingin.

Perasaan Chanyeol tidak enak memikirkan bahwa dirinyalah yang mungkin telah melenyapkan kehangatan di mata cokelatgelap itu.

Baekhyun menurunkan ponsel dari telinga dan berkata tanpa menatap Chanyeol, "Kakekku tidak menjawab telepon. Coba telepon kakekmu. Aku ingin tahu mereka sudah sampai di mana."

Chanyeol tidak langsung bereaksi. Ia menatap Baekhyun sambil berpikir. Setelah beberapa saat, ia memutuskan menanyakan apa yang sudah ingin ditanyakannya kepada Byun Baekhyun sejak kemarin.

"Apakah kau masih membenciku?" tanyanya, dan melihat tubuh gadis itu berubah kaku di hadapannya.

Baekhyun mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun tidak menjawab. Apakah Park Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan itu? Menurut Baekhyun, jawabannya sudah sangat jelas.

Ia menatap Park Chanyeol dan berkata, "Telepon kakekmu."

"Setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku," balas Park Chanyeol. Matanya yang biru gelap menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus. "Apakah kau masih membenciku?"

Mata biru gelap seperti mata Park Chanyeol termasuk langka. Sudah banyak anak perempuan di sekolahnya yang terpesona karena mata itu. Baekhyun mengernyit mengingat ia dulu juga termasuk orang yang merasa warna mata laki-laki itu sangat unik. Namun, setelah ia tahu orang seperti apa Park Chanyeol sebenarnya, mata biru gelap itu pun kehilangan pesonanya.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun tanpa ragu. "Aku heran kau merasa perlu bertanya."

Park Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dengan ragu. "Kukira setelah sepuluh tahun, kau mungkin sudah memaafkanku."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Kau terlalu optimistis," gumamnya datar.

"Kalau aku meminta maaf sekarang?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepala sedikit tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari Park Chanyeol. "Telepon kakekmu," katanya.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi kakeknya. "Halo, Pop," katanya setelah menunggu sesaat dengan ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga. "Kami sudah tiba di Oliver's. Kau ada di mana?"

Sementara Park Chanyeol mendengarkan jawaban kakeknya, pelayan yang tadi kembali menghampiri meja mereka mengantarkan kue-kue kecil dan sepoci teh. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil untuk berterima kasih kepadanya sebelum pelayan itu pergi.

"Apa?" Park Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh dan sebelah tangannya terangkat mengusap alis. "Begitukah? Baiklah... Akan kusampaikan padanya."

"Apa kata kakekmu?" tanya Baekhyun cepat setelah Park Chanyeol menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Kalau aku meminta maaf sekarang?" Park Chanyeol balas bertanya, mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang pertanyaannya tadi.

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas kesal. "Permintaan maaf hanya akan membuat perasaanmu lebih baik, bukan perasaanku. Jadi lupakan saja."

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah," gumamnya. Ia meraih poci teh dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkirnya dan cangkir Baekhyun. "Kakekku dan kakekmu bertemu dengan seorang teman lama dan mereka memutuskan minum teh bersama dan mengobrol tentang masa lalu yang bahagia."

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata. "Jadi mereka tidak akan datang ke sini?"

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk cangkir Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, namun ia meraih cangkir itu dan menyesap tehnya yang harum.

"Jadi mereka tidak akan datang ke sini?" Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya setelah ia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di meja.

Chanyeol juga menyesap tehnya. "Tidak," jawabnya. Baekhyun mengembuskan napas dan berdiri. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Ia baru hendak berbalik ketika pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Park Chanyeol juga sudah ikut berdiri dan sedang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar," gumam laki-laki itu sambil melepaskan pegangan. "Duduklah dulu."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu keluar, lalu kembali menatap Park Chanyeol. Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, ia mendecakkan lidah dan mengempaskan tubuh kembali ke kursi.

"Baiklah, ada apa?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Chanyeol juga duduk kembali, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menopangkan kedua siku di lutut, dan kedua tangannya saling meremas. Ia terlihat resah dan gugup. Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia berkata, "Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan permintaan maaf dariku, tapi aku tetap ingin meminta maaf. Atas semua yang pernah kulakukan dulu."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis berkerut tidak percaya.

"Kau tahu permintaan maaf tidak akan mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi," gumamnya datar.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tetap ingin meminta maaf."

"Kau melakukannya untuk membuat perasaanmu lebih baik. Mungkin untuk mengurangi perasaan bersalahmu," lanjut Baekhyun tak terpengaruh. "Tapi aku sendiri tidak merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar permintaan maafmu."

Kata-kata Baekhyun yang tajam membuat Chanyeol mengernyit samar.

"Baiklah," lanjut Baekhyun sambil bersedekap. "Karena aku sudah ada di sini, katakan apa yang ingin kaukatakan. Apakah kau akan memberikan alasan untuk membenarkan perbuatanmu dulu?"

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol. "Saat itu aku hanyalah remaja bodoh yang berusaha menyelamatkan mukaku sendiri."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, tetapi ia memilih diam dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menjelaskan. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, seolah-olah ingin menguatkan diri, lalu kata-katanya meluncur dengan cepat.

"Seharusnya aku mendekati Chloe Sanders, tapi aku malah menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hampir sepanjang waktu. Teman-temanku curiga dan mulai bertanya. Jadi a-aku... aku melakukan apa yang kupikir bisa mencegah mereka menggosipkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang diriku."

Baekhyun bergeming. Sementara otaknya mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol, ia merasa debar jantungnya melambat dan seolah-olah berhenti berdebar sama sekali. Sesuatu menusuk dadanya dan membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Jadi kau menjelek-jelekkanku dan memulai gosip jahat tentang diriku hanya agar dirimu sendiri tidak menjadi bahan gosip?" gumamnya lirih.

Park Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dulu aku hanya seorang remaja bodoh."

Rasa bersalah terlihat jelas di wajah laki-laki itu, tetapi Baekhyun tidak peduli sedikit pun. Di dunia ini memang ada orang-orang yang tega dengan sengaja menyakiti orang lain demi menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah orang seperti itu. _Well_ , itu bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, bukan?

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak sadar dirinya sudah berdiri sampai Park Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Baekhyun mengernyit, tidak suka mendengar Park Chanyeol memanggil namanya seolah-olah mereka adalah teman.

"Seperti dugaanku tadi, aku sama sekali tidak merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar apa yang ingin kaukatakan," kata Baekhyun pelan tanpa menatap Park Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar seperti suara orang lain di telinganya sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan secarik uang lima puluh dolar dan menjatuhkannya ke atas meja. Setelah itu ia mengangkat wajah menatap laki-laki itu. "Sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu lagi."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan ketika melihat wajah Byun Baekhyun memucat setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini sebelumnya. Ia ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya kalau bisa. Tetapi ia juga tahu ia harus mengatakan semuanya apabila ia ingin Byun Baekhyun mulai memaafkannya.

Hanya saja sepertinya Byun Baekhyun tidak berencana memaafkannya. Gadis itu berdiri dengan perlahan, mengernyit seolah-olah tertusuk ketika Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun membuka mulut dan berkata datar, "Seperti dugaanku tadi, aku sama sekali tidak merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar apa yang kaukatakan."

Chanyeol masih tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan. Jadi ia diam saja. Ia diam ketika Baekhyun menjatuhkan selembar uang lima puluh dolar di atas meja untuk membayar bagiannya walaupun ia hanya menyesap tehnya sedikit dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh kuenya. Ia masih diam ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya dengan caranya yang dingin. Dan ketika Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kafe tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, Chanyeol tetap diam tidak bergerak.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Haii ...

Terima Kasih sudah membaca

bbaeksong92 : iya ini aku pasti lanjut sampe tamat kok, makasih ya reviewnya

yeolibeun : wahh you're not alone, aku juga baca ini bayangin chanbaek, makanya terlintas untuk nge-remake, makasih ya udah review

almaepark : aku juga suka karakternya, soalnya agak beda aja gitu sama yang lain, makasih ya reviewnya

yumayum's : iya emang cocok banget sama chanbaek karakternya haha, makasih ya reviewnya

parkobyunxo : tadinya aku mau buat per babnya sama kayak aslinya, tapi ternyata pendek ya, ini udah aku usahain jadi lebih panjang, makasih ya reviewnya


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Ilana Tan**

 **Character :**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

Bab Empat

"KATAKAN padaku," sela Chanyeol sambil memutar-mutar bolpoin di antara jemarinya. Kepalanya masih tetap tertunduk menatap setumpuk kecil CV yang ada di meja kerjanya.

Jared Newt, yang duduk di seberang meja kerja Chanyeol, menghentikan penjelasannya tentang kandidat-kandidat yang cocok untuk mengisi posisi kosong di Ramses. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi putarnya. "Kalau kau sudah meminta maaf, tapi permintaan maafmu tidak diterima, apa yang harus kaulakukan?"

Jared menatap Chanyeol sejenak, lalu mendesah keras. "Kau sama sekali tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun yang kuucapkan sejak tadi, bukan?" keluhnya. "Oh, baiklah. Kurasa kita harus menyelesaikan masalah yang mengganggumu dulu sebelum kau bisa memusatkan perhatian pada masalah pekerjaan. Coba ulangi pertanyaanmu."

"Kalau kau sudah meminta maaf, tapi permintaan maafmu tidak diterima, apa yang harus kaulakukan?" ulang Chanyeol.

"Pria atau wanita?" tanya Jared langsung.

"Wanita."

Jared mengangkat bahu. "Kalau yang kaumaksud adalah Miranda, _well_ , aku yakin kau sudah sangat ahli dalam menghadapi Miranda sehingga tidak membutuhkan saran dariku.

"Bukankah Miranda bisa ditenangkan dengan bunga dan kata-kata manis?"

"Dia bukan Miranda yang bisa ditenangkan dengan bunga dan kata-kata manis," gumam Chanyeol dengan alis berkerut.

"Dia... galak."

Alis Jared terangkat. "Siapa dia?"

Chanyeol mengayun-ayunkan bolpoin yang masih dipegangnya.

"Kau tidak kenal."

"Biasanya kau lebih suka bergaul dengan wanita-wanita manis dan periang seperti Miranda," komentar Jared sambil tersenyum. "Sejak kapan kau bergaul dengan wanita-wanita galak?"

"Sejak kakekku memilihkan tunangan galak untukku," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Tunangan?" ulang Jared kaget. "Apa maksudnya ini? Kau sudah bertunangan?"

Chanyeol kembali mengibaskan bolpoinnya. "Itu menurut kakekku. Dia bahkan mengancam akan menyerahkan Ramses kepada sepupu jauhku kalau aku sampai tidak menerima pertunangan ini."

Ya, kakeknya memang sengaja tidak muncul di Oliver's Tea Parlor kemarin sore. Ia sengaja mempertemukan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun dengan harapan Chanyeol bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Ternyata Chanyeol gagal. Byun Baekhyun masih membencinya.

"Apakah kakekmu benar-benar bisa melakukannya? Menyerahkan Ramses kepada orang lain, maksudku," Tanya Jared.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau kira ini sinetron? Kakekku selalu bersikap dramatis dan aku sudah terbiasa. Jadi ancamannya tidak penting."

Jared mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. "Kalau ancaman kakekmu tidak penting, kenapa kau masih berusaha mendekati gadis itu?"

"Karena aku ingin dia memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan..." Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia memutar-mutar kursinya dengan pelan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan bolpoin. "Sebenarnya aku sudah punya gagasan. Aku hanya sedang mengumpulkan insentif tambahan yang bisa kutawarkan kepadanya."

"Ceritamu membingungkan," keluh Jared.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh dengan cepat dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada CV-CV yang tersebar di meja. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya tegas. "Lanjutkan penjelasanmu tentang kandidat-kandidat ini."

Jared mendesah dan menggeleng-geleng. Ia baru hendak membuka mulut untuk memulai ketika Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menghentikannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Jared.

"Lihat ini." Chanyeol mengetuk salah satu kertas dengan bolpoinnya.

Jared mencondongkan tubuh dan membaca nama yang tertera di CV yang ditunjuk. "George Morgan. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Lihat di mana tempat kerjanya sekarang," kata Chanyeol.

"Toko kue bernama A Piece of Cake. Di Madison Avenue. Lalu kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatap Jared sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ini bisa menjadi insentif tambahan yang kubutuhkan."

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

"Rahasia membuat _brownie_ adalah mengeluarkannya dari oven tepat sebelum kalian berpikir _brownie_ -nya sudah matang," jelas Baekhyun kepada keenam peserta kelas membuat kue di Jump Start, yayasan amal di Brooklyn tempatnya mengajar kelas memasak sekali seminggu.

"Bagian tengahnya harus lembut dan agak basah, bukan keras. Jangan khawatir kalau kalian melihat lengkungan di bagian tengah dan retakan di bagian atasnya. _Brownie_ yang benar memang sepertiitu. _Brownie_ -nya akan mengeras apabila sudah didinginkan."

Keenam peserta kelasnya hari itu—dua orang anak laki-laki dan empat orang anak perempuan berjongkok di depan oven di dapur kecil Jump Start dan mengamati _brownie_ mereka masing-masing dengan penuh perhatian.

Jump Start adalah yayasan amal yang diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak yang berasal dari keluarga bermasalah atau keluarga tidak mampu. Selain sebagai tempat berkumpul dan bermain bagi anak-anak, Jump Start juga menawarkan banyak hal lain, mulai dari kelas-kelas keterampilan untuk anak-anak remaja yang putus sekolah sampai bantuan konseling untuk anak-anak bermasalah. Almarhum nenek Baekhyun dulu adalah sukarelawan aktif di sini dan kadang-kadang juga mengajak Baekhyun ikut membantu apabila Baekhyun memiliki waktu luang. Setelah neneknya meninggal dunia, Baekhyun pun meneruskan usaha neneknya, menjadi sukarelawan di sana dan mengajar kelas membuat kue sekali seminggu kepada anak-anak yang ingin belajar.

"Baekhyun, punyaku terlihat aneh," keluh salah seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning jagung bernama Alison.

Baekhyun membungkuk untuk mengintip ke dalam oven. Namun, sebelum ia sempat berkomentar, seseorang sudah menjawab lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh."

Suara itu terdengar begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun memekik dan langsung melompat menjauh. "Kau!" serunya kaget ketika ia akhirnya melihat orang yang mengagetkannya.

Park Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum polos. "Ya, aku," katanya. "Hai, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap laki-laki itu dengan jengkel. Ia sudah berhasil menghindari Park Chanyeol selama hampir seminggu, bahkan sudah nyaris melupakan keberadaan laki-laki itu sampai kemunculannya yang mendadak hari ini. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Baekhyun tajam.

"Kata mereka aku bisa menemuimu di sini," jawab Chanyeol ringan.

"Mereka?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"George, karyawan tokomu, memberikan alamat tempat ini kepadaku dan resepsionis ramah di depan sana menyuruhku langsung masuk ke dapur untuk menemuimu," jelas Chanyeol Park.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Kenapa Park Chanyeol ingin menemuinya? Kenapa laki-laki itu datang mencarinya sampai ke Brooklyn? Dan berani-beraninya George memberitahu sembarang orang—ya, Park Chanyeol termasuk sembarang orang bagi Baekhyun—di mana Baekhyun berada?

"Kau tahu, wajahmu akan gampang keriput kalau kau memberengut terus seperti itu," kata Park Chanyeol sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap memberengut dan menepis tangan laki-laki itu. "Singkirkan tanganmu," tukasnya. "George yang memberitahumu? _George?_ "

"Ya. Kukatakan padanya aku ingin berbicara denganmu tentang dirinya. Karena itulah dia bersedia memberikan alamat tempat ini kepadaku," kata Chanyeol santai. "Jadi kau boleh berhenti merencanakan kehancuran dirinya dalam hati."

Ini semakin membingungkan. Dan menjengkelkan. "Kenapa kau ingin berbicara denganku tentang George?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga.

Park Chanyeol memandang berkeliling. "Kau mau kita bicara di sini saja?"

Baekhyun juga ikut memandang berkeliling dan terkejut menyadari bahwa ia sudah lupa bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua saja di dapur. Keenam peserta kelasnya masih berjongkok di depan oven, akan tetapi perhatian mereka semua kini tertuju pada Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, dia pacarmu ya?" tanya Alison sambil menatap Park Chanyeol dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki.

"Bukan!" sergah Baekhyun cepat. Menyadari jawabannya terlalu keras, Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan diri dan menjawab sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih tenang, "Bukan."

Park Chanyeol menimpali, "Bukan pacar, melainkan tunang... Aduh!"

Tangan Baekhyun sudah melayang dan memukul lengan Park Chanyeol dengan keras sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. "Demi Tuhan, tutup mulutmu!" bisiknya dengan gigi mengertak.

Namun, sudah terlambat. Alison, seperti kebanyakan anak remaja dengan daya imajinasi tinggi, langsung menangkap maksud Park Chanyeol. Matanya melebar kagum. "Tunangan?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Alison dan mengumumkan,

" _Brownie_ -nya boleh dikeluarkan lima menit lagi. Aku akan segera kembali." Kemudian ia menoleh menatap Chanyeol dan berkata, "Kau. Ikut aku."

Chanyeol mengikuti Byun Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor sempit tanpa karpet. Mereka melewati sederet ruang kecil yang terlihat seperti ruang kerja. Mereka juga berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang menyapa Baekhyun dengan akrab dan tersenyum ramah kepada Chanyeol.

Kemudian Baekhyun membuka pintu di sebelah kiri dan masuk. Chanyeol menyusulnya dan melangkah memasuki ruangan yang ternyata sedang dalam proses renovasi. Dinding-dindingnya belum dicat sempurna. Dua kursi berlengan dan sebuah meja dikumpulkan di tengah-tengah ruangan dan ditutup plastik. Kaleng-kaleng cat dan kertas-kertas Koran tersebar di lantai.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis mengamati ruangan itu. Ia memang tidak berharap Baekhyun akan mengajaknya ke ruang duduk yang nyaman agar mereka bisa berbicara dengan santai, tetapi ia juga tidak menduga gadis itu akan mengajaknya ke ruangan yang setengah jadi seperti ini.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri satu-satunya jendela yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Bicaralah," katanya.

"Di sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Ruangan-ruangan lain sedang ditempati. Tidak ada orang yang akan masuk ke ruangan ini," sahutnya. "Jadi apa yang ingin kaubicarakan tentang George?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan menangkupkan kedua tangan ke belakang punggung. "Baiklah," desahnya. "Apakah kau tahu George mengirimkan surat lamaran ke Ramses?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, lalu mengerang dalam hati. Benar juga. George pernah mengirim surat lamaran ke Ramses ketika ia mendengar Ramses membutuhkan orang untuk mengisi posisi di bagian makanan penutup. Ternyata itu sebabnya ia langsung memberitahu Park Chanyeol di mana Baekhyun berada.

Baekhyun memang sudah tahu, dan ia juga mendukung George sepenuh hati. Tetapi itu sebelum ia tahu siapa pemilik Ramses.

"Ya, aku tahu," katanya enggan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mendapat alasan tambahan untuk membenciku," sahut Chanyeol ringan. "Maksudku, kalau nanti dia berhenti bekerja untukmu dan bekerja untukku sebagai gantinya."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Apakah ini artinya dia diterima?" tanyanya.

"Belum," kata Chanyeol. "Semuanya tergantung apa yang akan kaukatakan padaku."

Kali ini alis Baekhyun berkerut. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu tentang dia," lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada serius. "Dia sudah bekerja di toko kuemu selama dua tahun terakhir, jadi kau tahu benar apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa dilakukannya. Apakah hasil pekerjaannya baik?"

"Sangat baik," gadis itu menjawab yakin.

"Cukup baik untuk restoran sebesar Ramses?"

"George sangat rajin dan cerdas. Dia bisa mempelajari sesuatu dengan cepat. Aku yakin dia bisa bekerja dengan baik."

"Apakah dia bisa bekerja dalam tim?"

Kali ini Baekhyun ragu sejenak, lalu berkata dengan hati-hati,

"Dia... agak pendiam. Tapi kurasa kau juga tidak menginginkan orang yang banyak mulut dalam timmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, namun tidak berkomentar.

"Jadi," tanya Baekhyun, "apakah dia diterima?"

Chanyeol tersenyum polos. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, semuanya tergantung apa yang kaukatakan padaku."

Gadis itu terlihat bingung. "Bukankah aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?"

"Bukan pertanyaan tadi yang kumaksud."

"Jadi pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Bersabarlah," kata Chanyeol ketika gadis itu mulai kembali memberengut menyeramkan. "Aku ingin membahas tentang kejadian minggu lalu lebih dulu."

"Kejadian minggu lalu?" ulang Baekhyun datar.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa kakekku memang sengaja tidak datang ke Oliver's sore itu," jelas Chanyeol. "Dia juga tidak kebetulan bertemu dengan teman lamanya atau semacamnya."

"Aku tahu itu," desis Baekhyun. "Kakekku sudah menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu. Kakekmu mengajak kakekku pergi dan menyuruh kakekku tidak menjawab telepon. Kakekmu _menculik_ kakekku."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Kurasa 'menculik' adalah istilah yang terlalu ekstrem, tapi aku mengerti maksudmu," katanya cepat.

Baekhyun bersedekap. "Kakekku juga mendapat kesan kakekmu ingin bertemu dengan kakak-kakakku setelah kakak sulungku kembali dari bulan madunya. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Terus terang saja, aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya kakekku sedang merencanakan sesuatu," katanya. "Aku tahu kakekku sangat keras kepala. Kurasa sekarang kau juga sudah tahu. Dia sudah memutuskan menjodohkan kita dan aku yakin dia akan terus memaksakan keinginannya sampai... _well_ , kau tahu maksudku."

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata curiga. "Kakekmu tidak akan 'menculik' kakak-kakakku, bukan?"

Chanyeol tertawa hambar. "Entahlah. Tapi kurasa kita bisa mencegah kakekku ikut campur lebih jauh."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Baiklah, ini dia. Mungkin gadis itu akan marah, mungkin gadis itu akan memukulnya, mungkin juga gadis itu hanya akan berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol menguatkan diri menghadapi semua kemungkinan itu dan berkata,

"Supaya kakekku tidak mempersulit keadaan bagi kita berdua dan keluargamu, kusarankan agar kita menuruti keinginannya. Untuk menyenangkan hatinya."

Hening sejenak, lalu, " _Apa?_ "

Dan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana mungkin sepatah kata sederhana itu bisa terdengar begitu menakutkan.

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

PARK CHANYEOL _sudah gila_.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun sementara ia melotot menatap laki-laki yang berdiri tenang di hadapannya. "Kau pasti sudah gila kalau kau berpikir aku mau... _bertunangan_ denganmu hanya untuk menyenangkan hati kakekmu." Baekhyun nyaris tersedak mengucapkan kata "bertunangan".

Park Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangkat kedua tangan dan mengacungkannya ke depan dada, seolah-olah ingin menahan serangan Baekhyun. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku tidak mengusulkan agar kita bertunangan. Oh, tidak," selanya buru-buru. "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan."

Chanyeol ragu sejenak, lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya, menarik napas, dan berkata dengan cepat, "Aku ingin mengusulkan agar kita saling bertemu sesekali dan menghabiskan waktu bersama selama kakekku masih berada di New York. Kupikir kalau dia melihat kita bisa berteman dan hubungan kita baik-baik saja, dia tidak akan sibuk memutar otak mencari cara untuk mempertemukan kita. Dia juga tidak akan mencari komplotan untuk membantunya. Artinya dia tidak akan 'menculik' kakekmu dan tidak akan merepotkan kakakkakakmu. Kita semua bisa hidup tenang."

Baekhyun tidak langsung berkomentar. Ia hanya menatap Park Chanyeol dengan curiga. Sementara itu Park Chanyeol juga menatapnya dengan ragu, seolah-olah ia takut Baekhyun akan mencakarnya atau semacamnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya,

"Apa untungnya rencana ini bagimu?"

Park Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Kakekku tidak akan merecokiku lagi dan tidak akan mengancam akan menyerahkan Ramses kepada sepupu jauhku," sahutnya ringan.

Baekhyun merasa masih ada alasan lain yang ingin dikatakan laki-laki itu, jadi ia pun diam dan menunggu. Park Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, lalu akhirnya menambahkan,

"Dan aku juga ingin diberi kesempatan membuktikan bahwa aku bukan lagi remaja bodoh dan egois seperti dulu."

Baekhyun tertegun. Tiba-tiba saja kenangan menyakitkan dari masa lalu kembali terbayang. Siapa yang menyangka kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu masih bisa terasa menyakitkan?

Suara Park Chanyeol menyela jalan pikirannya. "Apakah kau bersedia menerima usulku kalau aku menerima George bekerja di Ramses setelah Tahun Baru dengan masa percobaan tiga bulan?"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan dan menggeleng-geleng. Jadi Park Chanyeol berpikir ia bisa membujuk Baekhyun dengan menerima George bekerja di Ramses? Baekhyun memang menyukai George, tetapi tidak sampai tahap di mana ia rela mengorbankan diri dan membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa hanya supaya George bisa bekerja di Ramses. Baekhyun bukan martir.

Kalau ia menerima usul Park Chanyeol, itu karena ia tidak ingin kakak-kakaknya diganggu. Joonmyun baru saja menikah dan Baekhyun tidak ingin kakaknya itu diganggu karena masalah dirinya. Jongdae juga sudah punya cukup banyak pasien yang harus dicemaskan tanpa perlu mencemaskan Baekhyun. Jadi alasannya bukan karena George. Dan sudah pasti bukan karena ia bersedia memberi kesempatan kepada Park Chanyeol untuk membuktikan diri.

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun setelah berpikir cukup lama. Mata Park Chanyeol melebar, seolah-olah tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan setuju. Namun, ia cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri dan berkata, "Baiklah. Kau boleh menentukan waktu pertemuan kita untuk minggu ini." Ia merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya, mengeluarkan secarik kartu nama Ramses dan bolpoin. Ia menuliskan sederet angka di bagian belakang kartu dan menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun. "Kalau kau sudah menetapkan waktu dan tempat, kau bisa menghubungi nomor telepon Ramses, atau nomor ponselku yang kutulis di bagian belakang."

Baekhyun menerima kartu itu dan membolak-balikkannya. Ia mengangkat wajah dan bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

"Sekarang?" ulang Park Chanyeol kaget.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau sudah ada di sini. Kenapa harus mencari waktu lain?" katanya tak acuh. "Kau punya acara lain setelah ini?"

Park Chanyeol melirik jam tangan dan berkata, "Aku harus kembali ke Ramses jam lima nanti."

"Sempurna," ujar Baekhyun. "Kita masih punya waktu dua jam lebih. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, bukan?"

"Baiklah. Apa rencanamu?"

Baekhyun mulai melangkah ke arah pintu. "Sudah waktunya membuat camilan sore," katanya. "Kau mungkin koki di restoran terkenal, tapi kuharap kau masih ingat cara membuat _sandwich_ yang sederhana."

"Bukan ini yang kubayangkan ketika aku menyebut kata 'sederhana'," gumam Baekhyun sambil memasukkan seloyang _sandwich_ rumit yang sudah siap dipanggang ke dalam oven, sesuai instruksi Park Chanyeol.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Kata 'sederhana' tidak ada dalam kamus masakanku," kata Park Chanyeol sambil menyibukkan diri dengan _sandwich_ jenis kedua yang harus dibakar. "Lagi pula, kau sudah berhasil menghadirkan koki kepala dari Ramses di sini. Memangnya kau mau anak-anak di sini hanya makan _sandwich_ selai kacang?"

Ketika Baekhyun mengajak Park Chanyeol ke dapur satu setengah jam yang lalu untuk membuat _sandwich_ , laki-laki itu langsung memeriksa perlengkapan dapur dengan saksama dan memeriksa isi lemari bahan makanan. Kemudian ia menoleh menatap Baekhyun dan berkata, "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera kembali."

Baekhyun tidak sempat bertanya apa-apa, hanya bisa menatap heran sementara Park Chanyeol berderap keluar dari dapur. Setengah jam kemudian, Park Chanyeol kembali sambil membawa banyak kantong belanja—dibantu tiga orang anak lakilaki—berisi bahan makanan yang menurutnya sangat diperlukan dalam membuat _sandwich_. Ia tidak mendapat kesulitan mengumpulkan orang-orang yang bersedia membantunya, dan kegiatan membuat camilan sore untuk anak-anak pun berubah menjadi kelas membuat _sandwich_ dadakan.

Park Chanyeol menghadapi semua itu dengan sangat baik. Ia menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan sabar, memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk dengan jelas, dan sesekali melontarkan lelucon yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Semua orang menyukai Park Chanyeol. Semua orang, kecuali Baekhyun.

Kekesalan Baekhyun terbit. Ini tidak adil. Kenapa hanya Baekhyun yang tahu siapa Park Chanyeol sebenarnya? Kenapa orang-orang lain tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilihat Baekhyun?

Rasanya tidak adil Park Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan perhatian dan rasa suka semua orang mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukannya pada Baekhyun dulu.

"Hei, kenapa berhenti? Ayo, teruskan pekerjaanmu." Suara Park Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun. Ia menoleh dan melihat laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Bukankah kau harus kembali ke Ramses?" Baekhyun balas bertanya. Nada suaranya terdengar ketus walaupun ia sudah berusaha mengendalikan diri.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Apakah aku diusir?"

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. "Kau boleh tetap di sini kalau kau mau. Aku pergi dulu."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi laki-laki itu, Baekhyun melepaskan celemek dengan cepat, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada rekan-rekannya sesama sukarelawan, dan melesat keluar dari dapur secepat kilat.

Ia baru saja berjalan menyusuri trotoar di depan gedung Jump Start ketika ia mendengar pintu depan terbuka lagi dan suara Park Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun, tunggu."

Laki-laki itu pasti sudah gila kalau ia berpikir Baekhyun mau menuruti kata-katanya begitu saja. Baekhyun mempercepat langkah. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sikunya ditarik dan tubuhnya berputar di luar kehendaknya.

"Apa?" tukas Baekhyun ketika akhirnya berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya di siku Baekhyun dan menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket. "Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut bingung.

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas dengan kesal. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pergi?" Tanya Park Chanyeol tidak mengerti. "Bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja? Bukankah semua orang bersenang-senang?"

"Karena semuanya baik-baik saja," sahut Baekhyun datar.

"Karena semua orang bersenang-senang."

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Park Chanyeol.

"Aku membencimu," kata Baekhyun tajam.

Raut wajah Park Chanyeol berubah dan otot rahangnya berkedut.

"Aku tahu," katanya kaku. "Kau sudah mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas kemarin."

"Aku membencimu," sembur Baekhyun sekali lagi. Kekesalannya semakin besar dan ia tidak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya.

"Tapi mereka semua menyukaimu. Kenapa mereka menyukaimu? Kenapa hanya aku yang membencimu? Apakah aku salah? Apakah kau sebenarnya tidak seburuk yang kuduga? Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa buruk karena menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membencimu. Kemudian aku harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak salah. Aku punya alasan membencimu. Aku _berhak_ membencimu. Aku membencimu atas apa yang pernah kaulakukan padaku dan aku membencimu karena membuatku meragukan diriku sendiri!"

Baekhyun terengah-engah di akhir semburan kata-katanya. Napasnya berubah menjadi kepulan uap putih yang dengan cepat menghilang di udara.

"Aku membencimu atas apa yang pernah kaulakukan padaku dan aku membencimu karena membuatku meragukan diriku sendiri!"

Kata-kata tajam gadis itu menghunjam dada Chanyeol, membuatnya nyaris melangkah mundur. Namun, ia tidak bisa bereaksi.

Selama beberapa saat tidak terdengar apa pun di sekeliling mereka, selain desiran angin yang samar dan suara klakson mobil di kejauhan. Jalanan sepi, tidak ada mobil yang lewat.

Hanya ada mereka berdua dan seorang pejalan kaki di trotoar seberang jalan.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol pelan pada akhirnya.

Byun Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Ya," gumamnya singkat. "Aku pergi dulu."

Tangan Chanyeol langsung terangkat menahan lengan gadis itu ketika gadis itu hendak berbalik.

"Apa lagi?" desah Baekhyun dan menatap Chanyeol dengan alis berkerut sebal.

"Dengar, anak laki-laki yang dulu membuat hidupmu susah memang aku," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun luruslurus.

Kemudian ia menunjuk ke arah gedung Jump Start dan melanjutkan, "Tapi orang yang tadi kaulihat di dalam sana itu juga aku. Manusia bisa berubah, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah dan mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan. "Rasanya tidak adil anak bodoh dan egois itu sudah menghilang sebelum aku sempat memberinya pelajaran," gumamnya.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Kau boleh...," ia menggerak-gerakkan sebelah tangannya dengan enggan, "...memukulku."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis terangkat tinggi. "Apa?"

"Mungkin setelah itu kau bisa memaafkanku?" kata Chanyeol penuh harap sambil mengangkat bahu.

Byun Baekhyun mendengus, namun seulas senyum samar tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau terlalu optimistis."

Senyum sekilas itu menerbitkan harapan Chanyeol. Senyum itu pertanda baik, bukan? Walaupun senyum itu muncul dan menghilang dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Walaupun senyum itu mungkin hanya hasil imajinasi Chanyeol sendiri.

"Pulanglah, Park Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun sambil mengembuskan napas. "Aku tidak akan memukulmu. Kau kubiarkan lolos hari ini."

Ha! Gadis itu menyebut nama Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya. Itu juga pertanda baik. Merasa ingin mencoba keberuntungannya,

Chanyeol pun bertanya, "Mau kuantar sampai ke tokomu?"

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan. "Berurusan denganmu selama dua jam terakhir ini sudah cukup menguras tenaga. Aku tidak ingin menyiksa diri lebih lama," katanya.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak menghentikannya ketika Baekhyun berbalik dan mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Teringat sesuatu, Chanyeol berseru memanggilnya, "Kau lupa memberikan nomor teleponmu kepadaku."

Gadis itu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, kakinya tetap melangkah mundur. "Aku memang tidak bermaksud memberikannya," balasnya, lalu berputar kembali memunggungi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Lalu apakah kau yang akan meneleponku?" desaknya.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, gadis itu berseru, "Jangan memaksakan keberuntunganmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangan ke sisi mulutnya dan berseru, "Akan kutunggu teleponmu, Byun Baekhyun!"

Kali ini gadis itu hanya mengibaskan sebelah tangan tanpa menjawab. Chanyeol tetap berdiri di tempat dan tersenyum memandangi punggung gadis itu sampai menghilang di sudut jalan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

maaf ya kemaren gak update


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Ilana Tan**

 **Character :**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

Bab Lima

DIA tidak menelepon.

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja sarapan dan mendesah. Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan mereka di Jump Start dan gadis itu belum menelepon. Tetapi, apakah hal itu mengejutkan? Sama sekali tidak. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia berharap Byun Baekhyun meneleponnya, padahal ia yakin gadis itu tidak akan menelepon.

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidah, meraih surat kabar pagi, lalu menyesap kopinya. Awalnya ia ingin membiarkan gadis itu yang menentukan langkah selanjutnya, karena Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil risiko membuat kesalahan apa pun. Tetapi kini, setelah melihat Byun Baekhyun sepertinya tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa, mungkin Chanyeol yang harus mengambil tindakan lebih dulu.

"Tuangkan secangkir kopi untukku, Nak. Dan berikan surat kabarnya kepadaku."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan melihat kakeknya yang terbungkus jubah tidur tebal seperti biasa melangkah masuk ke dapur dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Chanyeol melipat kembali surat kabar yang sedang dibacanya dan menyodorkannya kepada kakeknya setelah kakeknya duduk di hadapannya di meja sarapan.

"Jadi," kata kakeknya sambil menerima secangkir kopi panas yang dituangkan Chanyeol untuknya,

"Baekhyun belum menelepon?"

"Belum," sahut Chanyeol tenang.

Kakeknya mendecakkan lidah. "Apa saja yang sudah kaulakukan?

Ketika aku seumurmu, Nak, aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis mana pun yang kuinginkan."

"Aku yakin begitu," gumam Chanyeol dan kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Kupikir setelah kau menemuinya di Hop Scotch..."

"Jump Start," koreksi Chanyeol.

"...hubungan kalian sudah membaik," lanjut kakeknya, sama sekali tidak mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Apakah aku salah?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah," sahut Chanyeol cepat. "Kami sudah mencapai semacam kesepakatan. Jadi kami baik-baik saja."

"Tapi dia belum meneleponmu," kata kakeknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya saja? Aku punya nomor teleponnya. Kau mau..."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, Pop," sela Chanyeol sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku bisa mengurus masalah ini sendiri. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Kakeknya mendengus. "Apa maksudmu kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan nomor teleponnya," gerutunya.

Chanyeol baru hendak membalas ketika ponselnya mendadak berdering. Ia merampas ponselnya dengan cepat dan membaca nama yang muncul di layar. Bahunya melesak. Ternyata bukan telepon yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Hai, Miranda," katanya tak acuh setelah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

Mendengar nama Miranda, kakek Chanyeol langsung berdeham dan membaca surat kabar dengan wajah memberengut. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sikap kakeknya.

"Jam berapa kau akan menjemputku, Chanyeol?" Tanya Miranda di telepon.

"Menjemputmu? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kau lupa? Bukankah temanmu pernah mengundang kita menghadiri pembukaan pameran lukisannya? Pembukaannya hari ini, bukan? Di Williamsburg?"

Chanyeol ingat Simon Art, temannya yang berprofesi sebagai pelukis kontemporer, pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang pameran lukisannya. Simon memang mengundang mereka, tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah berkata ia akan hadir, terlebih lagi bersama Miranda. Lagi pula, sebenarnya hari ini ia malas pergi ke mana-mana, lebih memilih menyibukkan diri di Ramses.

Tetapi ketika ia melirik ke arah kakeknya yang pura-pura membaca surat kabar namun sebenarnya sedang menguping pembicaraannya, Chanyeol pun memutuskan mengganggu kakeknya sedikit.

85

"Baiklah, Miranda. Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh," katanya kepada Miranda.

"Kau mau pergi bersama wanita bernama Miranda itu?" tanya kakeknya tidak senang ketika Chanyeol menutup telepon.

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol ringan. "Kami akan menghadiri pameran lukisan."

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Bukankah kau sedang berusaha mendekatinya?" tanya

kakeknya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendekatinya kalau kau malah pergi bersama wanita lain?"

Chanyeol tersenyum polos. "Jangan khawatir, Pop. Dia tidak keberatan aku pergi bersama wanita lain. Sama seperti aku tidak keberatan dia pergi bersama pria lain. Kami sepakat menjalin hubungan terbuka seperti itu. Lebih menyenangkan."

Kakeknya melotot menatapnya, lalu berdeham dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada surat kabarnya. "Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja kaukatakan," gerutunya.

Senyum Chanyeol melebar puas. Satu angka untuknya. Namun, kepuasan Chanyeol tidak bertahan lama. Ia berusaha memasang raut wajah tertarik menatap lukisan tidak jelas bebercak-bercak hitam dan berbintik-bintik kuning yang tergantung di dinding di hadapannya, padahal sebenarnya ia merasa bosan setengah mati.

Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang bisa menyukai lukisan aneh seperti ini. Ia termasuk orang yang lebih menghargai keindahan karya seni zaman dulu seperti lukisan-lukisan Rembrant dan Vermeer. Namun, seni kontemporer? Ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti.

Melihat banyaknya orang yang menghadiri acara pembukaan pameran lukisan ini, sepertinya Simon Art cukup sukses dan karya-karyanya cukup dikagumi. Namun, jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak akan datang ke acara seperti ini kalau bukan gara-gara Miranda.

"Temanmu sangat berbakat," puji Miranda yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil ikut menatap lukisan bebercak dan berbintik yang sedang ditatap Chanyeol. "Aku yakin ada makna yang mendalam di balik lukisan ini."

Chanyeol melirik Miranda dengan alis terangkat. "Aku tidak tahu kau penggemar seni kontemporer," komentarnya.

Miranda tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng. "Aku pernah memberitahumu," katanya ringan, "tapi seperti kebanyakan laki-laki, kau tidak pernah memperhatikan."

"Chanyeol! Senang sekali kau bisa hadir."

Chanyeol dan Miranda serentak menoleh ke arah suara. Simon Art menghampiri mereka dengan langkah lebar dan senyum yang sama lebarnya. Wajahnya yang bulat dan riang terlihat kemerahan, entah karena ruangan yang terlalu hangat karena banyaknya orang yang hadir atau karena ia sudah minum terlalu banyak.

"Selamat atas pameranmu, Simon. Banyak juga orang yang mengagumi hasil karyamu," kata Chanyeol sambil menjabat tangan Simon. "Dan kurasa kau masih ingat pada Miranda? Dia sangat menyukai lukisan di belakang kami ini."

Simon Art mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Miranda.

"Ah, Miranda yang cantik. Tentu saja aku masih ingat padamu," katanya. "Apa pendapatmu tentang lukisan..."

"Maaf, aku pergi mengambil minuman sebentar," sela Chanyeol sebelum kedua orang itu mulai mengobrol tentang lukisan.

"Silakan lanjutkan obrolan kalian."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah bar kecil yang ditempatkan di salah satu sisi ruang depan galeri. " _Gin and tonic_ ," katanya kepada _bartender_. Hari ini ia tidak mengemudi, jadi minum sedikit tidak apa-apa. Sementara ia menunggu _bartender_ menyiapkan minuman, ia mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"...lukisannya luar biasa, bukan?"

"...seniman baru yang naik daun... pandangan baru..."

"...mengunjungi MoMA minggu lalu. Mengesankan..."

"...anak laki-lakiku baru lulus dari NYU..."

"...pertunjukan baru di Broadway... sangat bagus..."

"...toko kue itu menjual _tartlet_ yang sangat enak..."

"...perkenalkan, ini kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun."

Tangan Chanyeol yang terulur hendak menerima minumannya dari _bartender_ berhenti mendadak. _Siapa?_ Ia menoleh cepat dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari-cari.

Beberapa detik kemudian matanya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Byun Baekhyun berdiri di antara sekelompok orang tidak jauh dari bar. Gaun hitam pendeknya berpotongan sederhana namun sangat sesuai untuk tubuhnya yang kecil. Chanyeol melihatnya

berjabat tangan dengan beberapa orang sambil tersenyum sopan. Pria bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah Asia yang berdiri tepat di samping Baekhyun menempelkan telapak tangannya di bagian bawah punggung Baekhyun, lalu mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengatakan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit.

"Sir? Minuman Anda."

Chanyeol menoleh kembali ke arah si _bartender_ yang masih memegang minumannya. Ia menerima gelas itu, menggumamkan terima kasih, dan kembali berbalik menatap Baekhyun dan pria yang masih menyentuhnya.

 _Apa katanya tadi? Kekasih?_

"Aku pergi mengambil minuman dulu, ya?" bisik Baekhyun kepada Nic.

"Kau mau aku mengambilkannya untukmu?" Nic balas bertanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kau mengobrol saja dengan teman-temanmu. Aku tidak akan lama."

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas perlahan sambil menyelinap di antara kerumunan orang ke arah bar. Tiba di depan bar, ia tersenyum kepada _bartender_ dan meminta segelas anggur putih.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana tunanganku mendadak bisa berubah menjadi kekasih orang lain?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara bernada menuduh itu. Matanya melebar melihat Park Chanyeol yang mendadak sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau," gumamnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menghadiri pameran lukisan. Orang yang melukis semua lukisan aneh ini adalah temanku," sahut Chanyeol sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang gelas menunjuk sekeliling ruangan. "Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini."

Baekhyun tidak berkomentar. Ia menerima segelas anggur putih yang disodorkan _bartender_ dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu ia menyingkir ke samping, memberi jalan kepada orang lain yang ingin memesan minuman. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sikunya disentuh.

"Ikutlah denganku sebentar," gumam Park Chanyeol dan langsung menuntun Baekhyun menjauh dari bar ke salah satu sisi ruangan yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Temanku sedang menunggu," kata Baekhyun ketika mereka akhirnya berhenti melangkah dan Park Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya di siku Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin dia tidak keberatan kita mengobrol sebentar, melihat dia juga sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya," sahut Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, namun tetap berdiri di tempat. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mungkin lebih memilih kembali bergabung dengan Nic dan mendengarkan pembicaraan membosankan tentang seni daripada berdiri di sini bersama Park Chanyeol. Namun, setelah pertemuan di Jump Start, ada sesuatu yang berubah di antara mereka. Sesuatu yang kecil yang masih belum dipahami Baekhyun, namun hal itu membuatnya memutuskan tetap berdiri di sini, bersama Park Chanyeol, dan menyesap anggur putihnya.

"Jadi kau mau mulai menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa berubah dari tunanganku menjadi kekasih orang lain?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Aku _bukan_ tunanganmu," cetus Baekhyun.

"Katakan itu pada kakekku," balas Chanyeol santai. "Menurutnya kau adalah tunanganku."

"Dan kau selalu menuruti kata-kata kakekmu?"

"Aku selalu berusaha menyenangkannya. Nah, untuk yang ketiga kalinya, bagaimana kau bisa berubah dari tunanganku menjadi kekasih orang lain?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Mungkin saja aku sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain lebih dulu sebelum menjadi tunanganmu."

Chanyeol tertegun, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin. Kalau kau sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain, kakekku pasti tahu dan dia pasti sudah memperingatkanku tentang saingan yang harus kuhadapi. Karena kakekku tidak berkata apa-apa, itu artinya kau masih lajang sebelum menjadi tunanganku."

"Penarikan kesimpulan yang menarik," gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meliriknya dengan tajam. "Kau mau menjawab atau aku harus pergi ke sana dan menghajarnya karena telah merebut tunangan orang lain?"

Baekhyun tertawa pendek. "Kau tidak mungkin menimbulkan kehebohan di acara penting temanmu."

Alis Park Chanyeol terangkat menantang. "Kau mau bertaruh?"

Baekhyun mengerjap menatapnya.

"Baiklah." Park Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, meletakkan gelas minumannya di meja kecil di dekat mereka, dan mulai melangkah yakin ke arah Nic dan teman-temannya.

Baekhyun terkesiap kaget, melompat maju dan langsung mencengkeram lengan jas Chanyeol. "Oh, demi Tuhan, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" bisiknya tajam.

"Menghajarnya," jawab Chanyeol polos. Namun, ia membiarkan Baekhyun menariknya kembali ke tempat mereka berdiri semula.

Baekhyun melotot geram ke arah Chanyeol, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Aku dan Nic hanya berteman.

Dia meminta bantuanku, jadi aku membantunya. Itu saja."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut. "Membantunya?" gumamnya. "Maksudmu, dia memintamu berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya?"

Baekhyun mendesah. Ternyata otak Park Chanyeol cukup tajam.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Nic sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Hei, Nic."

"Aku mencari-carimu sejak tadi," kata Nic kepada Baekhyun. Lalu matanya beralih ke arah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat berkata, "Nic, perkenalkan ini... Chanyeol Park." Setelah itu ia menatap Chanyeol dan melanjutkan, "Dan ini Nicholas Li."

Chanyeol mengamati laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan saksama. Wajahnya tampan dan halus, rambut hitamnya disisir rapi, jas resminya berpotongan bagus dan sepatu kulitnya disikat sampai mengilap. _Tipe pesolek_ , pikir Chanyeol dalam hati. _Jangan-jangan Byun Baekhyun menyukai tipe pria_ _seperti ini?_

Ia menjabat tangan Nicholas Li dan bertanya, "Kau kekasih Baekhyun?"

Nicholas Li melirik Baekhyun sekilas, lalu menjawab, "Ya, begitulah."

Chanyeol tersenyum datar dan berkata, "Aku tunangannya."

Ia mendengar Baekhyun terkesiap keras dan sedetik kemudian lengannya dipukul dengan keras.

"Aduh!" Chanyeol melompat ke samping dan mengusap lengannya yang dipukul Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kenapa kau suka sekali memukul orang?"

Baekhyun melotot menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kau! Tutup mulutmu."

"Apa?" Alis Nicholas Li menatap mereka bergantian dengan kaget. "Tunangan?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Nicholas Li dan cepat-cepat berkata,

"Abaikan kata-katanya. Dia bukan tunanganku."

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menjentikkan jari, seolah-olah baru menyadari sesuatu. "Oh!" serunya sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Apakah dia sama sepertiku? Maksudku, apakah dia memintamu..."

"Tidak."

" _Tidak!_ "

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjawab serentak, namun jawaban Chanyeol lebih keras dan tajam. Nicholas Li menatapnya dengan terkejut dan langsung beringsut mundur. Baekhyun cepat-cepat melangkah maju dan menyentuh lengan laki-laki itu. "Dengar," katanya, "bagaimana kalau kau kembali kepada teman-temanmu dan aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi?"

Nicholas Li menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu, lalu menatap Chanyeol, dan akhirnya kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Baiklah, kalau kau yakin," katanya.

Sepeninggal laki-laki itu, Baekhyun berputar cepat menghadap Chanyeol dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Chanyeol. "Kau harus berhenti bicara sembarangan," kecamnya.

"Sekali lagi, aku _bukan_ tunanganmu."

"Dan sekali lagi, katakan itu pada kakekku," balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengertakkan gigi dan menggeram, "Aku membencimu."

Akan tetapi entah kenapa kata-katanya tidak terdengar setajam dulu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh," sahut Chanyeol tenang. "Omong-omong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa dia memintamu berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Itu benar-benar bukan urusanmu," tukas Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan dan mengerang dalam hati. _Oh,_ _demi Tuhan! Tidak bisakah mereka berbicara sebentar saja_ _tanpa diganggu?_ Ia menarik napas untuk mengendalikan diri sejenak sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Miranda. "Ya, Miranda?"

Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun mundur setengah langkah ketika Miranda tiba di hadapan mereka. Miranda memang sangat cantik. Jenis kecantikan yang menonjol, menuntut perhatian, dan kadang-kadang mengintimidasi.

Miranda menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dengan santai dan berkata, "Kenapa kau pergi lama sekali? Aku dan Simon ingin kau berkenalan dengan..." Saat itu matanya menatap Baekhyun dan seulas senyum menawan otomatis tersungging di bibirnya. "Oh, maaf, ternyata kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Halo, aku Miranda Young."

Seperti biasa, Miranda tidak menunggu diperkenalkan. Ia langsung mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri dengan penuh percaya diri. Baekhyun juga tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Miranda.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Miranda, Baekhyun adalah pemilik toko kue di Madison Avenue," sela Chanyeol. "Apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang A Piece of Cake?"

Mata Miranda melebar. "Tentu saja aku pernah mendengar tentang toko kue itu. Katanya kalian menjual _tartlet_ yang sangat enak. Sayang sekali aku belum pernah mencobanya. Model tidak boleh makan sembarangan. Jangan percaya pada model yang berkata dia tidak pernah berdiet sehari pun dalam hidupnya. Yang benar saja! Tubuh seperti ini tidak didapatkan hanya dengan makan dan tidur. Bukankah begitu, Chanyeol?"

"Aku yakin kau benar, Miranda," sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang mereka berdua bergantian sambil menahan senyum. Lalu ia berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sebaiknya aku kembali kepada temanku."

"Tunggu sebentar," Chanyeol menahannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Miranda dan berkata, "Miranda, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Baekhyun."

"Tentu saja," kata Miranda ringan. "Aku akan pergi mengambil minuman dan menunggumu di dekat bar, oke?"

Miranda melambai kecil kepada Baekhyun dan melenggang yakin ke arah bar.

"Baiklah, apa lagi yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, siapa tahu kau bertanya-tanya," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bertanya-tanya," balas Baekhyun tak acuh.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Jadi kapan kau akan meneleponku?"

Baekhyun menyesap anggurnya. "Aku tidak berencana meneleponmu."

"Kalau begitu berikan nomor teleponmu kepadaku, biar aku yang meneleponmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng. "Kata-katamu tidak masuk akal."

"Apakah kau tahu kakekku merecokiku terus karena aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan nomor teleponmu? Dan kau juga tidak meneleponku," kata Chanyeol. "Apakah kau mau dia ikut campur lagi dan mulai merekrut komplotan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata disipitkan. "Sebenarnya kakekmu sudah menyimpan nomor teleponku. Kupikir dia pasti sudah memberikannya kepadamu."

Chanyeol terkesiap ngeri. "Aku tidak mungkin meminta nomor telepon wanita dari kakekku," katanya pura-pura tersinggung.

"Dan aku juga tidak membutuhkan bantuan kakekku untuk mendapatkan nomor telepon wanita, terima kasih banyak."

Kali ini Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Mendengar suara itu membuat Chanyeol merasa senang. "Jadi kau akan memberikan nomor teleponmu kepadaku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Akan kupertimbangkan."

"Aku bisa bertanya pada George."

"George sudah kularang memberikan nomor teleponku kepada sembarang orang."

"Kalau begitu, dia boleh mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada impiannya bekerja di Ramses," ancam Chanyeol, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak berniat melaksanakan ancamannya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun juga tahu ia tidak serius, karena gadis itu hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat tidak percaya. "Kembalilah kepada temanmu," katanya pada akhirnya.

"Dan kau kembali kepada kekasih gadunganmu?"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dan beranjak pergi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau memberikan nomor teleponmu kepadaku?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, akan kupertimbangkan," kata Baekhyun dengan nada acuh tak acuh dari balik bahu. Chanyeol menggerutu pelan dan membiarkan Baekhyun kembali ke sisi kekasih gadungannya.

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

HARI sudah hampir tengah malam ketika Chanyeol melangkah memasukiapartemennya di Tribeca. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin pulang ketika ia melihat Baekhyun dan Nicholas meninggalkan galeri jam sepuluh tadi, tetapi Miranda masih terlibat diskusi panas tentang karya seni kontemporer dengan beberapa orang kritikus seni yang hadir. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah Miranda benar-benar menggemari seni atau hanya ingin terlihat cerdas di mata para kritikus. Chanyeol nyaris tergoda meninggalkan Miranda di sana dan pulang sendiri. Namun, ia seorang _gentleman—_ walaupun Byun Baekhyun pasti bersumpah sebaliknya—dan ia memaksa diri bersabar selama beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya ia menyeret Miranda pulang.

Chanyeol melepaskan jas luarnya yang tebal dan menyampirkannya di sandaran sofa di ruang duduk. Ia berjalan tanpa suara menyusuri koridor dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar kakeknya. Ia membuka pintu dengan pelan dan melongokkan kepala ke dalam. Dengkuran kakeknya menunjukkan bahwa kakeknya sudah tertidur lelap. Setelah itu ia menutup pintu kembali dan masuk ke kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Ia baru saja melangkah masuk ke kamar ketika ponselnya berdenting, menandakan pesan masuk. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memeriksanya. Dari nomor tak dikenal.

 _Baiklah. Ini dia_.

Hanya itu bunyi pesannya.

Tidak mengerti, Chanyeol pun mengabaikannya dan mulai melepaskan jas dan sepatunya. Tidak lama kemudian, ponselnya berdenting lagi.

Dari nomor tak dikenal yang sama. Isi pesannya kali ini:

 _Aku masih membencimu._

Ha! Seulas senyum puas penuh kemenangan tersungging di bibir Chanyeol. Ia tahu siapa pengirimnya. Ia juga mengerti maksud pesan itu.

Akhirnya Byun Baekhyun memberikan nomor teleponnya kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel di atas nakas dan menarik selimut sampai ke dagu. Ia meringkuk nyaman di atas ranjang di balik selimut sambil bertanya-tanya apakah ia telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan memberikan nomor teleponnya kepada Park Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tanpa suara. Baekhyun meraihnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _Terima kasih. Akan kusimpan nomor ini baik-baik._

Baekhyun meringis. Ia baru hendak mengembalikan ponsel ke nakas ketika ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar lagi.

 _Apakah kau tahu hanya ada garis tipis yang memisahkan perasaan benci dan cinta?_

"Oh, yang benar saja," gerutu Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol sedang menggosok gigi di kamar mandi ketika pesan balasan Baekhyun masuk.

 _Bukan garis tipis dalam kasusku, melainkan jurang. Jurang yang sangat besar dan sangat dalam._

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan membalas,

 _Omong-omong, apa yang dilakukan tunanganku bersama kekasih gadungannya sejak meninggalkan pameran lukisan sampai sekarang? Jangan bilang dia masih bersamamu._

"Dia sudah gila," gumam Baekhyun ketika membaca pesan Park Chanyeol yang masuk. Jari-jarinya pun mengetik dengan cepat.

 _Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan untuk yang ke-628 kalinya, aku BUKAN tunanganmu_.

Lalu ia menekan tombol kirim sekuat tenaga, walaupun usaha itu tidak menghasilkan efek dramatis dalam bentuk apa pun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, balasan dari Park Chanyeol masuk lagi.

 _Dan untuk yang ke-628 kalinya, katakan itu pada kakekku._

 _Selama dia masih menganggap kita bertunangan, urusanmu adalah urusanku juga._

Baekhyun meringis. "Dia benar-benar sudah gila."

 _Harus tidur sekarang. Tidak ada waktu melayani omong-kosongmu._

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang sambil membaca pesan itu dan tersenyum. _Selamat tidur. Semoga mimpi indah_ , ketiknya.

Karena gadis itu tidak ada di dekatnya untuk melayangkan salah satu pukulan mautnya, Chanyeol memberanikan diri menambahkan,

 _Mungkin tentang aku?_

Ia yakin gurauan kelewat manis itu akan membuat Baekhyun Byun sebal setengah mati.

Balasan gadis itu singkat saja. _Aku membencimu._

Chanyeol pun segera membalas, _Aku tidak_.

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

"KAU suka menonton pertunjukan teater?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Baekhyun balas bertanya. Ia memindahkan ponsel dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan sementara ia mengelap meja besar di dapur toko kuenya dengan sebelah tangan.

Park Chanyeol mendesah berlebihan di ujung saja. "Kau tidak bisa memberikan jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak' yang sederhana saja?"

"Tidak."

"Ternyata bisa," gerutu Chanyeol pelan. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Baekhyun mendengar gerutuan Park Chanyeol. Saat itu suara lalu lintas yang sejak tadi terdengar di latar belakang kini tidak lagi terdengar. Sepertinya Park Chanyeol baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Dengar, kebetulan aku punya dua tiket pertunjukan baru di Broadway hari ini. Katanya ini pertunjukan yang sudah ditunggu banyak orang." Suara Park Chanyeol terdengar lagi.

"Kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh. "Katamu kita hanya perlu bertemu sesekali untuk menyenangkan hati kakekmu. Kita baru saja bertemu di acara pameran lukisan itu tiga hari yang lalu. Kenapa kita harus bertemu lagi hari ini?"

"Pertemuan kebetulan tidak masuk hitungan," kata Chanyeol tegas. "Lagi pula, kau menghadiri acara itu bersama kekasih gadunganmu."

"Dan kau bersama kekasihmu," timpal Baekhyun sambil lalu.

"Miranda bukan kekasihku, jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu."

Baekhyun mendesah frustrasi. "Oh, demi Tuhan..."

"Omong-omong, kata Christina, kau sangat menyukai pertunjukan teater," sela Park Chanyeol. "Jadi kalau kau setuju, kita bisa berangkat sekarang."

"Christina?" ulang Baekhyun dengan alis berkerut.

"Ya. Dia sedang melihat tiket pertunjukannya dan... eh, kenapa dia terkejut begitu? Katanya dia yakin kau belum menonton pertunjukan ini."

"Apa?" Baekhyun berputar dengan cepat. "Park Chanyeol, kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Di tokomu. Baru saja tiba."

Baekhyun langsung menutup telepon dan melangkah cepat keluar dari dapur. Benar saja. Ia melihat Park Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan Christina yang berdiri di balik konter.

"Hei, Bos," panggil Christina sambil melambai-lambaikan tiket yang dipegangnya dengan penuh semangat. "Katanya kau akan diajak menonton pertunjukan ini!"

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Park Chanyeol, berjalan menghampiri konter dan mengambil tiket di tangan Christina. Ia membacanya sekilas, terkesiap, dan sebelah tangannya terangkat mencengkeram pinggiran meja. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah menatap Park Chanyeol dengan mata melebar kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan tiket ini?" tanyanya takjub. "Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkannya secara kebetulan. Ini tiket malam perdana dan sudah habis terjual berbulan-bulan yang lalu."

Park Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Baekhyun masih menatapnya dengan mata lebar.

Akhirnya Park Chanyeol mendesah dan berkata, "Baiklah, kau benar. Aku harus menelepon, membujuk, dan membuat kesepakatan dengan beberapa orang demi mendapatkan tiket yang sangat mahal ini. Jadi kuharap kau cukup terkesan dengan usahaku dan bersedia menonton pertunjukan itu bersamaku."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Ia tidak ragu tiket itu sangat mahal. Ia sudah sangat sering menonton pertunjukan teater sehingga ia tahu benar nomor-nomor kursi premium di dalam teater.

Dan nomor kursi yang tertera di tiket Park Chanyeol adalah kursi premium. Kursi premium untuk pertunjukan malam perdana di Broadway. Astaga...

"Tapi pakaianku tidak cocok dikenakan untuk menghadiri pertunjukan malam perdana," kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk, menatap pakaiannya yang tertutup celemek bersulam nama tokonya.

Park Chanyeol ikut mengamatinya. "Kau benar," gumamnya.

"Tapi kalau kau melepaskan celemek itu, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah dan melotot menatap laki-laki itu. "Bukan itu maksudku," cetusnya.

Christina mendorong bahu Baekhyun dengan bahunya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Pergi saja, Bos," desaknya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan menatap tiket yang masih dipegangnya selama beberapa saat. Lalu ia berkata, "Baiklah."

"Bagus," kata Park Chanyeol puas.

Baekhyun melepas celemeknya dan masuk kembali ke bagian belakang toko untuk mengambil jaket dan tas tangannya. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Park Chanyeol sambil melilitkan syal di sekeliling lehernya. "Tapi, hanya karena aku sangat ingin menonton pertunjukan ini, dan kita bisa menghabiskan waktu dua jam bersama tanpa perlu saling bicara," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit sedikit, namun senyumnya masih tersungging sempurna. "Aku memang beruntung mendapat tunangan yang tidak suka banyak bicara."

Baekhyun dan Christina serentak terkesiap, walaupun untuk alasan yang berbeda. Pada saat yang sama, Park Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dengan cepat dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kaulakukan, tapi memar di lenganku akibat pukulanmu waktu itu belum sembuh sepenuhnya," katanya dengan nada minta dikasihani.

Baekhyun melotot menatap Park Chanyeol dan memukul lengan laki-laki itu dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Siapa suruh kau bicara sembarangan?" katanya dengan gigi mengertak.

Chanyeol meringis, namun masih belum melepaskan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Christina yang masih kebingungan dan berkata, "Abaikan dia. Dia hanya bercanda. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku, hanya orang menyebalkan yang ternyata lebih memilih mengganggu orang lain daripada mengurusi restorannya sendiri."

"Asal kau tahu, sebagai koki peraih bintang Michelin, aku ini orang sibuk, tapi aku bersedia meluangkan waktuku yang berharga untukmu. Seharusnya kau merasa tersanjung," sela Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Park Chanyeol dengan mata disipitkan. "Lepaskan tanganku," katanya.

Park Chanyeol menggeleng singkat dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak," balasnya tenang. "Karena aku tahu kau akan memukulku lagi."

"Tangan kiriku masih bebas," Baekhyun memperingatkan.

"Tapi pukulan tangan kananmu jauh lebih keras daripada pukulan tangan kirimu." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Christina dan berkata, "Kami pergi dulu, Christina. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Setelah itu Baekhyun ditarik keluar dari toko tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara, atau bahkan berpikir.

Dr. Jongdae Byun memijat-mijat bahunya yang pegal dan menguap. Tidak ada lagi pasien yang harus ditanganinya. Waktunya pulang. Ia melirik jam tangan dan tersenyum kecil. Waktunya makan malam. Mungkin Baekhyun mau menemaninya makan. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun. Tidak ada jawaban. _Well,_ tidak aneh. Baekhyun memang jarang menjawab telepon kalau sedang sibuk membuat kue. Terlebih lagi di masa menjelang Natal ketika toko-toko kue sedang dibanjiri pesanan. Jongdae mencoba menghubungi A Piece of Cake.

"Hai, Christina," sapa Jongdae ketika telepon dijawab oleh Christina.

"Oh, hai, Jongdae," balas Christina riang. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apakah Baekhyun ada di sana? Aku tadi mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi dia tidak menjawab."

"Dia tidak ada di sini. Dia pergi menonton pertunjukan. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia tidak menjawab telepon."

"Oh, begitu."

"Ya, dia pergi bersama... tunggu sebentar." Suara Christina menjauh dari telepon sementara ia berseru, "Hei, George, siapa nama calon bos barumu? Park Chanyeol?"

Alis Jongdae terangkat heran. "Park Chanyeol?" Bukankah itu laki-laki yang mereka temui di pesta pernikahan Joonmyun? Laki-laki yang tidak disukai Baekhyun?

"Ya, namanya Park Chanyeol." Suara Christina terdengar jelas kembali.

"Baekhyun pergi bersama _Park Chanyeol_?" ulang Jongdae sekali lagi dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ya."

"Dan Baekhyun pergi atas kemauannya sendiri?" desak Jongdae.

"Tentu saja."

Sepanjang pengetahuan Jongdae, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara dengan Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin ia mau pergi bersama laki-laki itu? "Aneh," gumamnya.

"Kenapa aneh?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Christina. Aku hanya tidak menyangka mereka berteman."

"Kulihat mereka cukup akrab," komentar Christina. "Chanyeol Park malah sempat berkata bahwa Baekhyun adalah tunangannya."

"Apa?"

"Apakah mereka benar-benar bertunangan, Jongdae?"

"Itu..." Jongdae tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Dr. Byun."

Jongdae menoleh mendengar panggilan itu dan melihat seorang perawat berjalan menghampirinya.

"Maaf, Christina. Aku harus pergi," gumamnya di telepon.

Setelah itu ia menutup telepon tanpa menunggu balasan dan berbalik ke arah si perawat. "Ya, Linda. Ada apa?"

"Ada yang mencari Anda, Dokter," kata si perawat. "Karena tadi Anda sedang bersama pasien, saya memintanya menunggu di sana."

Si perawat menunjuk ke sebelah kanan dan Jongdae mengikuti arah tangannya. Ia melihat seseorang duduk di deretan bangku yang dirapatkan ke dinding koridor, tidak jauh dari

pos perawat. Sosok pria berambut gelap itu sepertinya tidak asing, membuat kening Jongdae berkerut berpikir.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Linda," katanya kepada si perawat.

Kemudian ia pun berjalan menghampiri tamunya. Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika pria yang sedang duduk itu mengangkat wajah dan melihatnya. Lalu pria itu berdiri dan tersenyum lebar kepada Jongdae. Setelah melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas, Jongdae juga tersenyum lebar dan mempercepat langkah. "Kim Jongin," sapanya sambil menjabat tangan pria itu dan menepuk punggungnya dengan keras. "Astaga, sudah lama sekali. Apa kabar?"

"Dr. Jongdae Byun," balas Kim Jongin dan balas menepuk

punggung Jongdae. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kulihat kau masih sama seperti dulu."

"Dan kau terlihat berbeda," balas Jongdae sambil mengamati temannya dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki.

"Dengan kulit secokelat itu, kau lebih mirip kuli bangunan daripada jurnalis."

Kim Jongin tertawa. "Aku menghabiskan empat tahun terakhir di Afrika Selatan, Sobat. Apa yang kauharapkan?"

"Ya, sudah empat tahun. Kurasa banyak yang bisa kauceritakan tentang apa yang sudah kaulakukan selama ini," kata Jongdae. "Kau punya acara lain malam ini? Pekerjaanku sudah selesai dan kita bisa makan malam sambil mengobrol kalau kau mau."

Jongin merentangkan tangan dan tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan giginya yang putih cemerlang. "Aku memang datang ke sini berharap ditraktir."

"Kalau begitu, ayo," kata Jongdae dan mendorong bahu temannya. "Omong-omong, kapan kau kembali ke New York?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu," sahut Jongin sambil berjalan mengikuti Jongdae. "Pekerjaanku di Afrika Selatan sudah selesai, jadi mulai sekarang aku akan kembali bekerja di kantor New York."

"Begitu," gumam Jongdae sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Bagaimana kabar Joonmyun?"

"Baru saja menikah dan akan kembali dari bulan madunya besok," sahut Jongdae.

"Dan adikmu yang manis?"

Berpikir tentang adiknya membuat Jongdae tersenyum.

"Baekhyun? Dia sangat baik. Masih sibuk dengan toko kuenya."

"Apakah dia sudah menikah?"

Jongdae adalah kakak yang protektif sepanjang menyangkut adiknya. Dan ada sesuatu dalam nada suara Jongin saat itu yang membuatnya penasaran. "Belum. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih menungguku," sahut Jongin, lalu tertawa kecil. "Karena dia pernah memintaku menikah dengannya sebelum aku berangkat ke Afrika."

" _Apa?_ "

Jongin menatap Jongdae dengan alis terangkat bertanya.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

* * *

jieji2828 : ini udah diperpanjang yaa, makasih reviewnya

almaepark : iya ini udah aku bikin 3 bab dijadiin satu, ya kira kira 4K-5K word, makasih ya review nya

raeho : Thank u for your review and i love u too

Guest : thank you

sehon-ey : chanbaek emang gemes

seonhopiyak : sudah di next ya

Yoon745 : tenang kok, ini bakalan dilanjut sampe abis, kira kira ada 12 chapter + epilog


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Ilana Tan**

 **Character :**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

Bab Enam

PERTUNJUKAN baru saja selesai, tirai sudah diturunkan, lampu-lampu kembali menyala, dan tepuk tangan yang membahana mulai mereda. Para penonton yang memadati teater itu mulai berdiri dan bersiap-siap keluar, diiringi lagu penutup dari orkestra yang masih terus dimainkan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih duduk di tempat mereka di tengah-tengah barisan kelima dari panggung, menunggu orang-orang lain keluar lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah berseri-seri dan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Luar biasa, bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Cukup bagus, kurasa. Ini pertunjukan teater pertama yang kutonton, jadi aku tidak tahu. Tapi babak pertamanya agak membosankan."

Alis Baekhyun berkerut. "Apa maksudmu membosankan?" tanyanya. "Menurutku semuanya berjalan seperti seharusnya. Tidak membosankan sama sekali."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Menurutku mereka sebenarnya tidak perlu mengulur-ulur cerita..."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangan, menghentikan kata-kata Chanyeol. "Aku tidak peduli," katanya tegas. "Aku menyukai pertunjukan ini apa adanya dan aku tidak mau mendengar kritikmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Chanyeol menyerah. "Simpan cakarmu."

"Omong-omong, apakah ini benar-benar pertama kalinya kau menonton pertunjukan teater?" tanya Baekhyun heran. "Kau tinggal di New York dan kau tidak pernah menonton pertunjukan di Broadway?"

"Aku yakin banyak orang asli New York yang belum pernah menginjakkan kaki mereka ke dalam teater mana pun di Broadway," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus, namun senyum lebarnya masih tersungging sempurna. Kegembiraan gadis itu terlihat sangat jelas, bahkan sejak mereka tiba di gedung teater tadi. Baekhyun praktis melompat-lompat saking gembiranya melihat beberapa orang aktor dan aktris Broadway terkenal yang juga hadir menyaksikan pertunjukan perdana ini. Melihat kegembiraan gadis itu membuat Chanyeol merasa keputusannya membeli tiket pertunjukan ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah diambilnya seumur hidup. Orkestra mengakhiri lagu penutup dan para penonton yang masih ada di dalam teater bertepuk tangan, termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ayo, kita keluar," kata Baekhyun sambil berdiri dan mulai mengenakan jaketnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan melakukan hal yang sama. "Jadi kau menikmati pertunjukan ini?"

"Mm-hm," gumam Baekhyun membenarkan dengan nada riang sambil mengancingkan jaket.

"Senang?"

"Mm-hm."

"Mau menemaniku makan malam?"

Kali ini tidak terdengar jawaban langsung. Chanyeol melirik gadis di sampingnya dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Tidak ingin membuat suasana hati gadis itu memburuk, Chanyeol cepat-cepat memutar otak.

"Maksudku..."

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun pada saat yang sama.

Chanyeol mengerjap. Apakah gadis itu baru saja menyatakan persetujuannya? "Apa?"

Baekhyun berdeham dan mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah," ulangnya.

"Kau bersedia makan malam denganku?" Chanyeol menegaskan sekali lagi.

Baekhyun ragu sedetik, lalu, "Ya."

Chanyeol tidak bisa memercayai keberuntungannya. "Sekarang?" tegasnya.

"Ya."

"Kau serius?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata. "Kau mau aku berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak!" sela Chanyeol cepat. "Ayo, kita harus mengeluarkanmu dari sini sebelum kau berubah pikiran."

"Kau ingin makan di mana?" tanya Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan menyusuri barisan kursi ke arah pintu keluar yang masih dipadati orang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang memilih tempatnya?" balas Chanyeol, memutuskan membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil kendali karena suasana hati gadis itu sedang baik.

"Oke." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan sekali lagi menghadiahi Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang cerah. "Kita akan pergi ke Chinatown."

Chanyeol memandang ke sekeliling restoran yang menurut Baekhyun adalah restoran kesukaannya di Chinatown. Eastern Sea yang hiruk-pikuk ini sungguh berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan Ramses. Namun, melihat banyaknya orang yang makan di sini, Chanyeol harus mengambil kesimpulan bahwa makanan di sini mungkin memang lezat. Hm... Ia akan menahan penilaiannya sampai ia mencicipi makanan yang disajikan.

"Kalian membuatku bingung."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada laki-laki yang berbicara tadi. Nicholas Li memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian dengan alis berkerut samar. Ya, Nicholas Li. Alias kekasih gadungan Baekhyun. Dan ya, laki-laki itu ada di sini, duduk semeja dengan mereka karena orangtuanya kebetulan adalah pemilik Eastern Sea.

"Kau mengajakku ke sini hanya supaya kau bisa bertemu dengan kekasih gadunganmu, bukan?" tuduh Chanyeol setengah bergurau ketika mereka pertama kali tiba di restoran itu dan Baekhyun memberitahunya bahwa restoran ini milik orangtua Nicholas Li.

"Kalau iya juga memangnya kenapa?" balas Baekhyun ringan.

"Kau yang menyuruhku memilih restorannya, ingat?"

Dan kini, Nicholas Li duduk semeja dengan mereka atas ajakan Baekhyun dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak SMA, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengarnya menyebut namamu," katanya.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan laki-laki itu dengan tenang. "Aku juga sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak SMA dan dia tidak pernah menyebut namamu."

Ia mendengar Baekhyun mendesah keras di samping mereka, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Nicholas Li berpaling ke arah temannya dan berkata dengan nada menuduh, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang dia? Kupikir kita teman baik."

Baekhyun menghela napas tidak sabar. "Aku tidak pernah menyebut namanya karena dia bukan siapa-siapa," katanya.

"Aduh," gumam Chanyeol sambil mengernyit, pura-pura tersinggung.

"Kami bukan teman dan tidak bergaul dalam lingkaran yang sama," lanjut Baekhyun, mengabaikan Chanyeol. "Dan aku bahkan sudah melupakan keberadaannya sama sekali sampai kami bertemu kembali di pesta pernikahan Joonmyun, dan di sana kakeknya mengumumkan bahwa kami sudah bertunangan. Maksudku, aku dan dia," Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol, "bukan aku dan kakeknya."

"Tentu saja." Nicholas Li memutar bola matanya. "Jadi kalian benar-benar bertunangan?"

"Ya."

"Tidak."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjawab serentak, lalu bertukar pandang.

"Kau baru saja mengakuinya, kenapa sekarang malah menyangkal?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kakekmu yang berkata kita bertunangan, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa dilamar."

"Apakah itu yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol balas bertanya dengan lancar. "Baiklah. Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?"

" _Tidak!"_

Jangan tanya kenapa Chanyeol suka memancing perdebatan dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin karena ia suka melihat reaksi gadis itu. Mungkin karena ia suka melihat kilatan di mata Baekhyun setiap kali Baekhyun membalas kata-katanya. Mungkin juga hanya karena ia menyukai tantangan. Dan Byun Baekhyun sudah pasti adalah tantangan.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak? Ah, apakah karena tidak ada cincin? Tunggu sebentar." Ia melepaskan cincin kecil berwarna perak mengilap yang melingkari jari kelingking kirinya, meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya sebelum gadis itu menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Nah, itu dia. Puas?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" pekik Baekhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan cincin itu dari jarinya, tetapi sepertinya cincin itu menolak dilepaskan. "Oh, demi Tuhan. Park Chanyeol, lepaskan benda ini dari tanganku!"

Baekhyun mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke depan wajah Chanyeol dan mengibaskan-ngibaskannya dengan marah. Chanyeol dengan cepat mundur sedikit sebelum hidungnya yang mancung berubah bentuk terkena kibasan membabi buta itu.

"Astaga. Ini pertama kalinya ada acara lamaran di sini," kata Nicholas bersemangat. "Hei, Baekhyun, kemarikan tanganmu. Aku ingin melihat cincinnya."

Chanyeol mengerjap dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan alis terangkat samar. Mungkinkah...?

Tepat pada saat itu Mrs. Li datang, memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat dan menanyakan kabar kakek dan kedua kakak Baekhyun. Jelas sekali bahwa keluarga Li dan keluarga Byun saling mengenal dengan baik. Kemudian ketika Mrs. Li menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun memperkenalkan mereka.

Dan masalah cincin terlupakan untuk sementara.

"Tidak bisa lepas!" seru Baekhyun kesal sambil menarik-narik cincin yang tersangkut di jari manisnya tanpa hasil. "Argh!"

Baekhyun kembali teringat pada cincin terkutuk yang kini melingkari jari manisnya ketika ia dan Park Chanyeol masuk ke dalam taksi yang akan mengantar mereka pulang. Sementara ia menggerutu dan menggeram, Park Chanyeol memandang hujan yang menerpa kaca jendela mobil sambil bersenandung pelan.

"Cincin ini akan menemukan rumah baru di dasar Sungai Hudson begitu aku berhasil melepaskannya," gumam Baekhyun sambil melotot menatap cincin menyebalkan itu.

"Woah, hati-hati," kata Park Chanyeol cepat sambil menoleh menatap Baekhyun. "Itu cincin peninggalan almarhum nenekku. Jangan sampai hilang."

"Lalu kenapa kau sembarangan saja memberikannya kepada orang lain?" balas Baekhyun frustrasi. "Aku tidak percaya ini."

Baekhyun mengamati cincin yang kini melingkari jari manisnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di dalam taksi yang gelap, tetapi ia tahu bentuknya sederhana, dengan sedikit ukiran di pinggirannya.

"Omong-omong," sela Chanyeol ringan, mengabaikan kata-kata Baekhyun, "apakah temanmu itu _gay_? Maksudku Nicholas Li."

Baekhyun mengerjap kaget. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Karena dia ingin melihat cincinmu," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun mengerjap sekali lagi. Ia ingat Nic tadi memang ribut ingin melihat cincin yang disematkan Park Chanyeol di jarinya tanpa izin. Dan umumnya laki-laki tidak akan peduli dengan hal-hal remeh semacam itu. Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati. Sepertinya Nic harus lebih berhati-hati.

"Tapi mengingat kau diminta mendampinginya ke pameran lukisan sebagai kekasihnya waktu itu, kurasa dia sendiri belum mengakuinya?" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan dingin. "Jangan berani-berani," ancamnya dengan suara rendah.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuh dan mengacungkan telunjuk tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Aku tahu benar apa yang ingin kaulakukan. Ternyata kau masih sama seperti dulu. Kuperingatkan padamu, kalau kau berani mengejeknya, menyindirnya, atau mengolok-olok dirinya karena hal ini, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup."

Kernyitan samar terlintas di wajah Chanyeol, namun secepat itu pula raut wajahnya kembali datar. Matanya yang biru gelap berubah dingin dan Baekhyun melihat otot rahangnya berkedut.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan," katanya dengan nada rendah dan pelan, "aku sudah berubah."

Baekhyun bergeming. Ia melihat kesungguhan di mata Chanyeol. Ia juga merasa telah menyinggung perasaan laki-laki itu. Setelah beberapa detik, Baekhyun mundur menjauh dan duduk bersandar kembali.

Sisa perjalanan mereka dilewati dalam keheningan. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan bersalah yang mulai menggerogoti dirinya. Park Chanyeol sepuluh tahun yang lalu memang tidak memiliki sisi baik sedikit pun di mata Baekhyun, namun Park Chanyeol yang sekarang berusaha membuktikan bahwa ia kini sudah berubah. Kalau Baekhyun mau jujur, ia juga harus mengakui bahwa Park Chanyeol yang sekarang berbeda dengan Park Chanyeol yang dikenalnya saat SMA. Oh, laki-laki itu masih menyebalkan, tentu saja, tetapi tidak semenyebalkan dulu.

Keheningan di dalam mobil dipecahkan oleh Baekhyun ketika ia meminta sopir taksi menghentikan mobil di depan gedung apartemennya. Park Chanyeol masih belum bersuara. Hujan masih turun agak deras. Baekhyun sedang berpikir apakah ia harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki keadaan ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar.

Apa...? Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap tercengang ketika Park Chanyeol melepaskan jaket luarnya yang tebal dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepala, menaunginya dari hujan.

"Ayo," katanya singkat, menunjukkan bahwa ia akan menaungi Baekhyun dengan jaketnya dari taksi ke pintu gedung apartemen. Baekhyun mengerjap dan bergegas keluar dari taksi. Mereka berjalan cepat melintasi trotoar dan menaiki tangga batu di depan gedung. Setelah mereka tiba di bawah atap batu di depan pintu gedung, Chanyeol menurunkan jaket dan mengibaskannya dengan pelan. Baekhyun mendongak dan untuk pertama kalinya menyadari seberapa dekat mereka berdiri.

Baekhyun tahu ia harus mengatakan sesuatu. Mengatakan terima kasih atau apa saja. Namun, baru saja ia membuka mulut, Park Chanyeol menyela, "Selamat malam."

Tanpa menunggu balasan, laki-laki itu berbalik, berjalan menuruni tangga dan masuk ke taksi. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri diam di tempat sementara taksi itu melaju di tengah hujan dan menghilang di ujung jalan. "Bagus sekali," desahnya.

Malam ini sebenarnya berjalan dengan sangat baik. Baekhyun bersenang-senang. Ya, ia menikmati waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Park Chanyeol. Mengherankan, bukan? Seminggu yang lalu, ia masih ingin menampar wajah laki-laki itu setiap kali ia bertemu dengannya. Tetapi malam ini Park Chanyeol menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang lain. Sisi yang lebih dewasa dan ramah. Baekhyun bahkan menyadari Chanyeol adalah teman mengobrol dan teman berdebat yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol juga terlihat senang mengobrol dengan Nic dan Mrs. Li.

Baekhyun masuk ke apartemennya dengan langkah berat, menyalakan lampu dan pemanas ruangan, lalu mengempaskan diri di salah satu kursi berlengan di ruang duduknya yang kecil. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. Ya, malam ini sebenarnya berjalan dengan baik.

Sampai Baekhyun merusaknya. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin resah adalah kenyataan bahwa sejak ledakan emosi dari pihak Baekhyun di dalam taksi tadi, Park Chanyeol tidak lagi menatapnya. Selama perjalanan ke apartemen Baekhyun, ketika laki-laki itu turun dari taksi untuk menaungi Baekhyun ke pintu depan, dan bahkan ketika ia mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Baekhyun, tidak sekali pun Park Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Entah kenapa kenyataan remeh itu membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin bersalah.

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

BAGAIMANA caranya meminta maaf tanpa benar-benar meminta maaf?

Baekhyun nyaris tidak tidur semalaman gara-gara memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Ia ingin menghindari meminta maaf secara langsung kepada Park Chanyeol. Awalnya ia malah bermaksud mengabaikan masalah ini sama sekali. Ia tidak keberatan apabila ia tidak bertemu dan tidak berurusan lagi dengan Park Chanyeol. Mungkin itu malah lebih baik, mengingat sejarah di antara mereka. Namun, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan bersalahnya. Bagaimanapun, Park Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya sejak mereka bertemu lagi dua minggu yang lalu.

Astaga. Apakah mereka baru bertemu kembali dua minggu yang lalu? Kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali? Jadi pagi ini Baekhyun memutuskan "meminta maaf " secara tidak langsung. Ya, itulah tujuannya. Park Chanyeol mungkin koki peraih bintang Michelin, tetapi ia tetap laki-laki. Danlaki-laki biasanya suka kue. _Well_ , setidaknya Jongdae dan Joonmyun suka kue. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan membuat tiga lusin _tartlet_ andalannya dan mengirimkannya ke Ramses. Khusus untuk Park Chanyeol.

Itu cara yang bagus, bukan? Tentu saja.

"Hei, Bos. Kau sedang mengerjakan pesanan siapa?" tanya

Bo setelah ia memasukkan adonan kue yang sedang dikerjakannya ke dalam oven. "Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak usah, Bo. Ini bukan pesanan siapa-siapa," sahut Baekhyun sambil mengintip ke dalam oven untuk memeriksa keadaan _tartlet-_ nya. "Setelah ini aku hanya perlu menghias sedikit."

"Oke."

"Omong-omong, apakah kita bisa meminta seseorang mengirim _tartlet-tartlet_ ini ke Ramses nanti?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menegakkan tubuh.

Bo mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Tentu saja. Ditujukan kepada siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Tunanganmu?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke arah Bo. "Apa?"

"Park Chanyeol tunanganmu?" tanya Bo sekali lagi dengan raut wajah polos.

"Kata siapa dia tunanganku?" Mata Baekhyun menyipit. Bo menggerakkan ibu jarinya ke belakang bahu, menunjukkan bagian depan toko. "Christina dan George," jawabnya.

Lalu tangannya beralih menunjuk tangan Baekhyun. "Dan melihat cincin yang kaupakai itu, aku langsung berpikir mereka benar."

Baekhyun menunduk menatap cincin perak milik almarhum nenek Park Chanyeol yang masih melingkari jari manisnya dan mengutuk dalam hati. Kemarin malam ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara meminta maaf tanpa benar-benar meminta maaf sampai ia lupa sepenuhnya tentang cincin ini. Ia harus melepaskannya hari ini. Segera.

"Jadi dia bukan tunanganmu?" tanya Bo lagi. Nada suaranya tidak terdengar penasaran. Ia hanya meminta penegasan. Baekhyun mendesah dan menggeleng. Ia baru saja hendak menyangkal ketika ia melihat Jongdae muncul di ambang pintu dapur. "Hai, Jongdae. Sedang apa kau di sini?" Lalu ia teringat telepon kakaknya kemarin. "Oh, ya, aku bermaksud meneleponmu pagi ini, tapi aku lupa," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Jongdae tidak membalas sapaan dan senyum Baekhyun. Ia menggamit siku Baekhyun dan menunjuk ke arah kantor kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Bo.

"Bo, itu..."

"Akan kuawasi kuemu," sela Bo cepat.

"Terima kasih," gumam Baekhyun dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun Jongdae ke ruang kerjanya.

Jongdae menutup pintu ruang kerja Baekhyun agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar oleh karyawan-karyawan di dapur. Kemudian ia berdiri bersedekap dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata disipitkan.

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya dengan heran. "Apa...?"

"Apa maksudmu meminta seseorang menikahimu?" sela Jongdae langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengerjap tidak mengerti. Lalu ia teringat apa yang sedang dibicarakannya dengan Bo sebelum Jongdae muncul. "Oh."

"Ya. 'Oh'," gumam Jongdae datar. "Mau menjelaskannya kepadaku?"

Berpikir kakaknya mendengar sebagian pembicaraannya dengan Bo tentang Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendesah keras dan berusaha menjelaskan, "Tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak memintanya menikah denganku. Dia juga tidak memintaku menikah dengannya. Hanya kakeknya yang ingin menjodohkan kami dan memutuskan bahwa kami telah bertunangan sejak kecil. Tapi kau tenang saja, kami tidak bertunangan dan tidak akan menikah."

Alis Jongdae berkerut. "Apa yang sedang kaubicarakan?"

"Park Chanyeol, tentu saja," sahut Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya."

"Park Chanyeol dari Ramses?"

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk sekali lagi. "Bukankah dia yang kaumaksud?"

"Oh, demi Tuhan." Jongdae memejamkan mata dan memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya. "Bukan dia yang kumaksud, tapi mari kita bicarakan dia dulu," gumamnya. "Jadi kakeknya ingin dia menikah denganmu?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Jongdae terdiam sejenak, berpikir, lalu, "Kata Christina, kau pergi bersamanya kemarin malam."

"Ya."

"Kupikir kau membencinya."

" _Well_..." Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Dia tidak terlalu buruk."

"Oh?"

Baekhyun memilih tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat. "Kau tahu kau tidak bisa bertunangan dengan siapa pun tanpa persetujuanku dan Joonmyun, bukan?"

Baekhyun mendengus tertawa. "Sama seperti kau yang tidak bisa bertunangan sebelum mendapat persetujuanku."

"Aku senang kau masih ingat itu," kata Jongdae sambil tersenyum kecil. "Jadi jelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau meminta Kim Jongin menikahimu sebelum dia berangkat ke Afrika Selatan empat tahun yang lalu."

Jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti berdetak dan kenangan yang sudah lama terpendam muncul kembali dalam sekejap mata. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kim Jongin," ulang Jongdae. "Kau masih ingat dia, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. Jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat. Tentu saja ia masih ingat pada Kim Jongin. Ia juga ingat dirinya dulu sempat tergila-gila pada sahabat baik kakaknya itu. "Ya, aku masih ingat," gumamnya. "Dia sudah kembali ke New York? Kapan?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku juga baru tahu kemarin ketika dia datang menemuiku," sahut Jongdae. "Sekarang katakana padaku, apakah itu benar? Apakah ada sesuatu yang harus kuketahui, Baekhyun?"

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun cepat sementara pipinya memanas. Lalu ia memaksakan tawa kecil dan melanjutkan dengan suara yang diharapkannya tidak terdengar gugup, "Astaga. Aku tidak percaya dia menganggap serius kata-kataku waktu itu. Kupikir dia tahu aku hanya bercanda."

"Jadi ini hanya kesalahpahaman? Aku tidak perlu memberitahu Joonmyun malam ini bahwa adik perempuan kesayangannya mendadak bertunangan tanpa persetujuannya?" Tanya Jongdae ragu.

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh meminta Jongin menikah denganmu, bukan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir.

...

" _Bagaimana kalau kita bertunangan dulu sebelum kau berangkat ke Johannesburg?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh menatap Jongin dari balik kacamata hitamnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menunggumu selama itu tanpa insentif."_

 _Mereka berdua sedang duduk bersebelahan di salah satu bangku kayu di East River State Park, menikmati sinar matahari yang hangat dan pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit Manhattan di seberang East River._

 _Jongin tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun di atas bangku. "Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko ditembak oleh kakak-kakakmu."_

 _Alis Baekhyun berkerut samar. "Kenapa kau takut pada kakak-kakakku? Bukankah kalian berteman baik?"_

" _Mereka masih menganggapku teman karena mereka tidak tahu aku diam-diam telah menjalin hubungan dengan adik kesayangan mereka," kata Jongin ringan. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau mereka sampai tahu apa yang kita sembunyikan dari mereka selama ini."_

"Kau _yang ingin merahasiakan semua ini," Baekhyun mengingatkan, "bukan aku."_

 _Jongin mengangguk satu kali. "Ya. Dan untuk alasan yang bagus. Kau tahu itu."_

 _Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan memalingkan wajah kembali menatap permukaan sungai yang berkilau. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin berkeras merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari Joonmyun dan Jongdae. Kakak-kakak Baekhyun memang protektif, tetapi mereka bukan monster. Mereka juga selalu mementingkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun._

" _Rasanya tidak adil memintamu menunggu," gumam Jongin tanpa menatap Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dengan enggan. "Tentu saja. Tapi kalau itu yang kauinginkan, kurasa aku tidak keberatan menunggu."_

 _Jongin meremas tangan Baekhyun, menarik napas panjang, dan berkata, "Kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak menunggu." Baekhyun menoleh menatap Jongin dengan alis terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Kali ini Jongin juga menoleh menatap Baekhyun. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius. "Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali, jadi aku tidak berhak memintamu menungguku," katanya. Napas Baekhyun tersekat. Oh, tidak. Ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan bertanya,_

" _Apakah kau sedang mencoba memutuskan hubungan denganku?"_

" _Tidakkah menurutmu itu lebih baik?" Jongin balas bertanya._

" _Kau masih muda. Seharusnya kau menikmati hidup, bersenang-senang, bertemu banyak orang, melakukan apa yang ingin kaulakukan sebelum kau mengambil keputusan besar seperti bertunangan atau menikah."_

" _Kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri," kata Baekhyun datar dan ia mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin._

 _Jongin mempererat genggaman. "Baekhyun," desahnya. "Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu."_

" _Kupikir juga begitu, tapi sekarang aku tidak yakin lagi," tukas Baekhyun._

" _Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh," kata Jongin. "Karena itulah aku mengambil keputusan ini."_

 _Baekhyun hendak membuka mulut, namun telunjuk Jongin yang ditempelkan ke bibirnya mengurungkan niatnya._

" _Dengar," sela Jongin, "kalau setelah aku kembali nanti dan perasaanmu masih seperti hari ini, aku akan langsung menemui kakak-kakakmu. Bagaimana?"_

 _Baekhyun tidak ingin berubah menjadi gadis menyedihkan yang memohon-mohon agar kekasihnya tidak meninggalkannya. Ia bukan orang seperti itu. Jadi ia hanya diam menatap permukaan sungai di hadapannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama._

 _Itulah terakhir kalinya Baekhyun melihat Jongin._

...

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengerjap dan tersadar kembali dari lamunannya.

"Ya?" gumamnya sambil menatap Jongdae.

"Kau tidak meminta Jongin menikahimu, bukan?" Tanya kakaknya sekali lagi.

"Tidak," sahut Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum kecil. "Tentu saja tidak."

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

"MR. PARK, ada kiriman untuk Anda."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dari laporan yang sedang dipelajarinya dan melihat Joe, salah seorang karyawan Ramses, berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia memberi isyarat singkat dengan sebelah tangan, Joe pun melangkah masuk dan meletakkan tiga buah kotak ungu pucat bergaris-garis putih di meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap kotak dengan corak yang tidak asing itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Kue, Mr. Park."

Chanyeol mendorong tutup kotak ke atas dengan bolpoin yang dipegangnya. "Aku tahu ini kue," gumamnya datar.

"Siapa yang mengirimnya?"

"Entahlah," sahut Joe setelah ragu sejenak. "Kurir yang mengantarnya ke sini hanya berkata bahwa ini untuk Anda."

Chanyeol mengintip ke dalam kotak dan melihat selusin _tartlet_ dengan isi dan _topping_ yang berbeda-beda. Setiap _tartlet_ itujuga ditampilkan dengan indah, penuh warna, dan sangatmenggugah selera.

"Mungkin Miranda?" gumam Chanyeol pada diri sendiri. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menyangkal dalam hati. Kalau Miranda yang mengirim kue ini, wanita itu pasti sudah memastikan orang yang menerima hadiahnya tahu siapa pengirimnya.

Ia mendongak menatap Joe dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Joe. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Ketika Joe sudah keluar dari ruangan, Chanyeol menutup kembali kotak itu dan saat itulah ia baru melihat nama toko kue yang tercantum di bagian atas kotak.

A Piece of Cake.

Ah, sepertinya Byun Baekhyun yang mengirim ini. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya ia juga bisa menebak alasannya.

Kemarin malam ia memang merasa marah. Karena setelah semua yang dilakukannya untuk menunjukkan kepada gadis itu bahwa ia sudah berubah, Byun Baekhyun masih tidak bisa melupakan Chanyeol yang dulu. Gadis itu masih curiga padanya, masih menghakiminya, dan jelas sekali masih belum memaafkannya. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Chanyeol harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak berhak berharap Byun Baekhyun memaafkannya secepat ini. Ia juga harus mengakui bahwa semua yang dilakukannya selama ini sama sekali belum cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya dulu. Jadi sebenarnya pagi ini ia telah memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun dan meminta maaf atas sikapnya kemarin malam. Namun, sebelum ia sempat bertindak,

Baekhyun mendahuluinya.

Chanyeol baru hendak meraih ponsel untuk menghubungi Baekhyun ketika ia mendengar seseorang berseru memanggilnya dengan nada mendesak dari arah dapur.

George bukan orang yang suka memperhatikan orang lain, terlebih lagi ketika ia sedang sibuk membuat kue. Tetapi apabila orang tersebut mondar-mandir tidak jelas di sekitarnya sambil mendesah tanpa alasan, George tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya dan terpaksa memperhatikan. Ia mengangkat wajah dengan enggan dari adonan yang sedang dikerjakannya dan menatap bosnya.

Saat itu Byun Baekhyun sedang duduk termenung di salah satu bangku kayu yang ada di dapur. Setelah ragu sejenak, George pun memutuskan membuka suara. "Kau baik-baik saja, Bos?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah George dan mengerjap. "Hm? Oh, ya. Ya," sahutnya cepat sambil tersenyum sekilas.

George memutuskan menerima jawaban itu apa adanya dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Hei, George?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau tahu siapa yang bertugas mengantar pesanan ke Ramses?"

George berpikir sejenak. "Mike."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Apakah dia sudah kembali?"

"Sepertinya sudah, karena Bo tadi sudah menyuruhnya mengantar pesanan lain."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya dia sudah menerimanya," gumam Baekhyun lirih. Alisnya berkerut samar dan ia menggigit bibir, lalu ia menatap ponsel yang ada di tangannya. "Tapi kenapa...?"

"Apa, Bos?"

Baekhyun mendesah lagi. "Tidak apa-apa."

Saat itu Christina muncul di ambang pintu dapur. "Bos, ada yang mencarimu."

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh. "Siapa?" tanyanya cepat.

Christina mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

Dari bahu Baekhyun yang melesak begitu mendengar jawaban Christina, George menduga bukan itu jawaban yang diharapkan bosnya. Tapi karena itu bukan urusannya, George pun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan adonannya.

"Entahlah."

Bahu Baekhyun langsung melesak mendengar jawaban Christina. Itu berarti orang yang datang mencarinya itu bukan Park Chanyeol, karena Christina sudah mengenal dan sudah pernah bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Apakah laki-laki itu masih marah? Apakah itu sebabnya ia tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun walaupun Baekhyun sudah mengirim kue kepadanya? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana Park Chanyeol bisa tahu Baekhyun-lah yang mengirim kue itu apabila Baekhyun sendiri tidak mencantumkan nama pengirim?

Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati menyesali kebodohannya sendiri sementara ia berjalan dengan langkah enggan keluar dari dapur ke bagian depan tokonya yang saat itu cukup ramai.

"Siapa yang mencariku, Christina?" tanyanya.

"Aku," jawab seseorang di belakang Baekhyun sebelum Christina sempat menjawab.

Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung menahan napas. Walaupun empat tahun telah berlalu dan walaupun ia sudah tahu dari Jongdae bahwa laki-laki ini telah kembali ke New York, ternyata Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya kebal menghadapi pesona Kim Jongin.

"Kau belum lupa padaku, bukan, Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil.

Bahkan setelah sekian lama, suara itu masih bisa membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Berusaha menahan desakan melemparkan diri ke arah laki-laki itu dan memeluknya erat-erat, Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum cerah. "Halo, Jongin," sapanya.

Ia merasa bangga karena suaranya terdengar santai dan ia masih berdiri tegak di tempat. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Alis Jongin terangkat. "Sepertinya kau tidak terkejut melihatku di sini," katanya dengan senyum yang masih tersungging sempurna. "Harus kuakui aku agak kecewa. Padahal kukira aku akan mendapat sambutan yang lebih hangat."

Baekhyun tertawa dan mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Jongdae sudah memberitahuku."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Jongin mengangguk-angguk.

"Omong-omong, apakah kau punya waktu sekarang? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

"Tentu saja," sahut Baekhyun langsung. "Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan mengambil dompet dan jaketku."

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi sedang melaju di Columbus Avenue ketika Baekhyun mendadak menyadari bahwa lokasi Ramses tidak jauh dari sana. Ia menggigit jari, berpikir sejenak, lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, Jongin, apakah kau keberatan kalau kita mampir di suatu tempat sebentar?"

"Tidak," sahut Jongin. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menyebutkan alamat Ramses kepada sopir taksi.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja. Aku tidak akan lama," kata Baekhyun kepada Jongin beberapa menit kemudian, ketika taksi mereka berhenti tidak jauh dari Ramses. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin, Baekhyun membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Ramses di siang hari tetap terlihat mewah dan berkelas. Baekhyun menyipitkan mata menatap restoran itu, sebal mengingat bagaimana dulu ia tidak pernah berhasil memesan meja di sana. Setelah berdiri ragu sejenak di pintu depan, Baekhyun membulatkan tekad dan mendorong pintu depan restoran yang terbuat dari kaca tebal dan berat.

Seorang _maître d'_ mendongak menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sopan. "Reservasi atas nama siapa, Ma'am?" tanyanya dengan logat aneh yang kental. Mungkin Prancis, tebak Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Oh, tidak," sahut Baekhyun. "Aku tidak... Maksudku... Aku..." Oh, demi Tuhan. Sejak kapan ia tergagap-gagap seperti ini?

"Apakah Park Chanyeol ada?"

"Mr. Park?" ulang si _maître d'_. "Harap tunggu sebentar, Ma'am. Boleh saya tahu nama Anda?"

"Byun Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun. Lalu agar terkesan lebih resmi, ia menambahkan, "Dari A Piece of Cake."

Baekhyun menunggu sementara si _maître d'_ menelepon seseorang.

Satu menit kemudian, seorang pria bertubuh jangkung, kurus, dan berambut pirang ikal muncul dan menghampiri Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum ramah. "Selamat siang, Miss Byun. Namaku Jared, manajer di sini. Katanya Anda ingin menemui Mr. Park?" katanya lancar.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Kenapa manajer restoran yang muncul padahal orang yang ingin Baekhyun temui adalah Park Chanyeol? Apakah Park Chanyeol tidak mau menemuinya?

"Ya," sahut Baekhyun singkat. "Apakah dia ada?"

"Sayang sekali Mr. Park sedang ada urusan. Mungkin aku bisa membantu?" Jared, si manajer restoran, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya. "Atau mungkin Anda ingin meninggalkan pesan?"

 _Sekarang bagaimana?_ batin Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibir.

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Park Chanyeol apabila laki-laki itu memang ada di sini dan bisa menemuinya. Apa yang dipikirkannya ketika memutuskan datang ke sini? Baekhyun hanya bisa mengomeli diri dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Ia memaksakan senyum kecil. "Aku... hanya ingin tahu apakah dia sudah menerima kiriman kue dari toko kami tadi pagi. Bukan masalah penting."

"Ah, _tartlet_ itu?" kata Jared si manajer tiba-tiba. Sinar matanya berubah dan senyumnya melebar, walaupun Baekhyun tidak mengerti sebabnya. "Ya, dia sudah menerimanya."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Baekhyun. Ternyata Park Chanyeol sudah menerimanya. Kalau begitu...

"Tapi dia belum sempat mencicipinya, karena saat itu ada..." Jared terlihat ragu sejenak. " _Well_ , terjadi kecelakaan kecil di dapur dan dia pergi ke rumah sakit."

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Dia...?"

"Bukan. Bukan dia yang terluka," sela Jared cepat. "Yang terluka adalah salah seorang karyawan dapur. Chanyeol ikut mengantarnya ke rumah sakit."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya. Sayang sekali aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan kembali."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Baekhyun. "Aku mengerti dia pasti sangat sibuk karena kejadian ini. Kuharap semuanya baik-baik saja dan luka yang diderita si karyawan tidak parah."

"Terima kasih. Aku yakin dia akan segera sembuh. Apakah kau ingin meninggalkan pesan untuk Chanyeol? Akan kusampai—"

"Tidak," sela Baekhyun cepat. Ia sendiri juga terkejut mendengar suaranya yang keras. Ia berdeham dan berkata sekali lagi, "Maksudku, kau tidak perlu memberitahunya bahwa aku datang ke sini. Aku... Biar aku saja yang meneleponnya nanti."

"Baiklah," kata Jared ramah.

"Kalau begitu," gumam Baekhyun salah tingkah, "sebaiknya aku pergi. Terima kasih."

"Dengan senang hati, Miss Byun."

Dan Baekhyun pun segera melarikan diri dari sana. Jared Newt terkekeh pelan mengamati Byun Baekhyun yang nyaris menabrak pintu kaca ketika berusaha keluar dari restoran secepat mungkin. Ia menebak gadis itulah yang sering dibicarakan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Gadis yang dipilihkan Gordon Park untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol pernah berkata bahwa gadis itu belum memaafkan Chanyeol atas apa pun yang dulu pernah dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Tapi mempertimbangkan kiriman kue tadi pagi dan kedatangan gadis itu ke sini, Byun Baekhyun sepertinya sudah memaafkan Chanyeol, entah gadis itu menyadarinya atau tidak.

Byun Baekhyun meminta Jared tidak memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kedatangannya ke Ramses. _Well_ , Jared selalu menganggap dirinya _gentleman_ , jadi tentu saja ia akan memberitahu Chanyeol. Karena seorang _gentleman_ harus selalu membantu sahabatnya.

"Sudah?" tanya Jongin ketika Baekhyun masuk kembali ke taksi.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Kita bisa pergi makan sekarang."

Baekhyun tidak menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya di restoran bernama Ramses tadi, tetapi Jongin menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun sebelum dan setelah ia mampir di Ramses.

"Ada kabar baik?" tanya Jongin.

"Hm?" Baekhyun menoleh menatapnya. "Kabar baik apa?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu singkat. "Kau terlihat lebih ceria. Kupikir kau baru saja mendapat kabar baik."

Baekhyun hanya mengerjap. "Oh, tidak," sahutnya ringan, tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Jadi siapa yang kautemui tadi?" tanya Jongin lagi, pantang menyerah.

"Orang yang ingin kutemui sedang tidak ada," sahut Baekhyun. "Lagi pula kau juga tidak mengenalnya."

"Aku mengenal banyak orang di New York."

Baekhyun tersenyum perlahan. "Itu sebelum kau menghilang selama empat tahun," celetuknya sambil lalu. "Kau pasti sadar banyak hal yang telah berubah selama empat tahun terakhir ini. Orang-orang yang dulu kau kenal kini mungkin sudah melupakanmu."

Jongin memandang Baekhyun yang bersenandung pelan di sampingnya, memikirkan kata-kata gadis itu. Dulu ia benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun. Mungkin juga mencintai gadis itu.

Namun, ternyata jarak memang bisa merenggangkan hubungan. Jujur saja, selama empat tahun yang dihabiskannya di Afrika Selatan, pikiran tentang Baekhyun jarang muncul dalam benak Jongin. Ia terlalu sibuk bekerja, terlalu sibuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan barunya, sehingga tidak sempat memikirkan kampung halaman atau orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya.

Tetapi kini, setelah bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun, perasaan itu mendadak muncul lagi. Perasaan itulah yang mendorong Jongin bertanya, "Apakah kau termasuk salah seorang di antaranya, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau sudah melupakanku?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap mata cokelat Baekhyun lurus-lurus.

"Atau apakah kau masih menungguku?"

* * *

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Ilana Tan**

 **Character:**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

Bab Tujuh

A _PAKAH kau sudah melupakanku? Atau apakah kau masih menungguku?_

Kata-kata Jongin kembali terngiang di telinganya sementara Baekhyun duduk di depan oven di dapur tokonya malam itu. Jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Untunglah ia diselamatkan dari keharusan menjawab karena pada saat itu sopir taksi mereka tiba-tiba membunyikan klakson dengan keras dan menginjak rem dengan begitu mendadak sampai membuat mereka terempas ke depan. Lalu si sopir keluar dari mobil dan mulai meneriakkan sumpah serapah dalam bahasa Inggris bercampur bahasa Spanyol.

Setelah berteriak-teriak selama beberapa detik, si sopir masuk kembali ke dalam taksi dan melajukan taksinya seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak bertanya kepada penumpangnya apakah mereka baik-baik saja.

 _Well_ , selamat datang di New York City.

Baekhyun dan Jongin menikmati makan siang mereka di restoran Meksiko kesukaan Jongin di Ninth Avenue. Mereka bercerita tentang apa yang mereka lakukan selama empat tahun terakhir, mereka saling tertawa dan saling bergurau. Namun, baik Baekhyun maupun Jongin tidak sekali pun mencoba mengungkit pertanyaan yang diajukan Jongin sebelumnya dalam taksi.

 _Ping!_

Baekhyun mengerjap, menatap ovennya dengan bingung, lalu segera menyadari bahwa ponselnyalah yang berbunyi, menandakan pesan masuk. Ia merogoh saku celemeknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Nama yang tertera di ponsel membuatnya cepat-cepat membuka pesan itu.

 _Terima kasih untuk_ tartlet- _nya. Maaf aku tidak ada ketika kau datang._

Baekhyun meringis. Ternyata manajer Ramses mengabaikan kata-kata Baekhyun dan memberitahu Park Chanyeol tentang kedatangannya.

 _Kuharap karyawanmu baik-baik saja,_ balas Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering dan nama Park Chanyeol muncul di layar.

"Halo?" kata Baekhyun setelah ponsel ditempelkan ke telinganya.

"Untung saja lukanya tidak terlalu parah," kata Park Chanyeol di ujung sana, menyambung pembicaraan mereka. "Dia akan pulih setelah beberapa hari."

Park Chanyeol terdengar agak lelah, namun nada suaranya tetap ringan dan santai seperti biasa. Berbeda dengan kemarin malam. Baekhyun diam-diam mengembuskan napas dan tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya Park Chanyeol tidak marah lagi.

"Syukurlah," gumamnya.

"Oh, ya, apakah kau tahu betapa hebohnya _tartlet_ yang kaukirimkan diperebutkan di sini? Bahkan _pâtissier_ -ku kini berniat mendaftarkan diri sebagai penggemarmu," lanjut Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat alis. "Apakah kau sedang memujiku?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Park Chanyeol terus terang. "Astaga, apakah kata-kataku sangat tidak jelas atau apakah kau tipe orang yang selalu ingin memancing pujian?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mendesah, "Aku membencimu."

"Tidak, kau tidak membenciku," balas Park Chanyeol tenang.

Baekhyun bahkan bisa membayangkan laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar ketika mengatakannya. "Omong-omong, aku harus kembali ke dapur sekarang. Sebentar lagi kami akan memulai layanan makan malam. Apa yang akan kaulakukan malam ini?"

Pertanyaan yang seolah-olah tak berhubungan itu membuat Baekhyun menyipitkan mata. Ia ragu sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak ada yang istimewa. Kakak sulungku sudah kembali dari bulan madunya dan kami sekeluarga akan makan malam bersama di rumah kakekku."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan," kata Park Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Akan kutelepon lagi nanti."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dirimu."

"Aku dengan senang hati mempersilakanmu mengenalku lebih baik."

"Aku tidak... Oh, terserahlah."

Park Chanyeol tertawa. "Baiklah, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang."

"Pergilah."

"Oh, satu hal lagi," kata Park Chanyeol cepat. "Kosongkan jadwalmu akhir pekan ini. Kakekku ingin mengundangmu dan keluargamu makan malam di Ramses."

"Ap—?"

"Dah!" Dan laki-laki itu langsung memutuskan hubungan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo menatap ponselnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celemek. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Setelah berbicara dengan Park Chanyeol, dadanya kini terasa lebih ringan.

Tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari saku dan menunduk mengamati cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Ia nyaris lupa tentang cincin ini. Ia harus mengembalikannya kepada Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah wastafel dan mulai mengusapkan sabun ke jarinya. Tidak lama kemudian cincin itu pun terlepas dengan mudah.

Sekarang bagaimana?

Mengingat cincin ini adalah milik almarhum nenek Chanyeol Park, Baekhyun harus menyimpannya di tempat yang aman. Ia memandang berkeliling. Karena ia harus bisa langsung mengembalikan cincin ini kepada Park Chanyeol apabila ia bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi, ia tidak bisa menyimpan cincin ini di toko atau apartemennya. Tidak praktis. Menyimpan cincin itu di saku pakaiannya terasa tidak aman. Tas tangannya juga bukan tempat penyimpanan yang terjamin, karena Baekhyun, seperti kebanyakan wanita lainnya, sering berganti tas tangan.

Tempat yang paling aman sebenarnya adalah di jari Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun tidak mungkin menyematkan cincin itu kembali ke jarinya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan berpikir. Oh, tunggu sebentar...

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun terangkat ke leher, menyentuh kalung tipis yang selalu dikenakannya. Kalung dengan liontin _fleurde-lis_ itu adalah hadiah dari Joonmyun dan Jongdae di ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas dan amat sangat berharga bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan kaitan kalungnya dan menyelipkan cincin itu ke sana. Ia mengamati cincin Park Chanyeol meluncur menuruni rantai kalung dan mendengar dentingan pelan ketika cincin itu membentur liontin _fleur-de-lis_ -nya. Ia mengaitkan kalung itu kembali ke sekeliling lehernya lalu menyentuh liontin dan cincin perak yang kini tergantung di lehernya dengan ujung jari.

Sempurna, pikir Baekhyun puas. Nah, dengan begitu ia bisa memastikan keberadaan cincin ini dan ia bisa langsung mengembalikannya kepada Park Chanyeol pada saat ia bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun masih mengamati bayangan dirinya di pintu oven ketika Christina muncul di ambang pintu dapur dan berkata,

"Bos, ada yang mencarimu."

"Hai, masih ingat padaku?"

Sejenak Baekhyun tidak mengenal wanita cantik, bertubuh jangkung, dan berambut merah yang tersenyum cerah kepadanya. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia ingat di mana ia pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu. Di pameran lukisan yang dihadiri Baekhyun bersama Nic beberapa hari yang lalu. Baekhyun bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol dan wanita ini di sana. "Ah, ya, aku ingat," sahut Baekhyun, namun ia tidak ingat nama wanita itu. "Apa kabar?"

Senyum wanita itu melebar dan mata hijaunya yang indah berkilat-kilat senang. "Sangat baik," katanya. Lalu ia menunjuk seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek ala Liza Minnelli yang sedang berbicara dengan Christina dan melanjutkan,

"Aku datang bersama temanku. Karena Chanyeol bilang kau pemilik A Piece of Cake, kupikir sudah waktunya aku datang dan mencoba _tartlet-_ mu."

Wanita yang mirip Liza Minnelli itu tersenyum lebar kepada Baekhyun dan berkata, "Sebenarnya Miranda ingin tahu apakah kalian juga bisa membuat kue pengantin."

Ah, benar. Miranda. Nama wanita itu Miranda. Baekhyun ingat sekarang.

"Diamlah, Elsie," kata Miranda, walaupun bibirnya tersenyum.

"Oh, kau akan menikah? Selamat!" kata Baekhyun. "Kapan?"

Miranda mengibaskan tangannya yang ramping dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Jangan dengarkan dia."

"Segera setelah Park Chanyeol mengumpulkan nyali dan melamarnya," celetuk Elsie, menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan mengabaikan Miranda.

Baekhyun mengangkat alis. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat kepala Christina berputar dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"Elsie, Baekhyun adalah teman baik Chanyeol. Jadi tolong jangan membuatku malu di depannya," kata Miranda. Elsie menghampiri mereka dan berkata kepada Baekhyun,

"Teman baiknya? Bagus. Kalau begitu kau mungkin bisa bertanya kepada Chanyeol kenapa dia membuat temanku menunggu begitu lama."

Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak, pikir Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah ini. Urusan Park Chanyeol adalah urusan Park Chanyeol sendiri, bukan urusan Baekhyun. "Eh, kami bukan teman baik," katanya sambil menatap Miranda dan Elsie bergantian.

"Oh?" Miranda terlihat heran. "Tapi kata Chanyeol kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA?"

Baekhyun menegang mengingat masa-masa SMA-nya yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi. Ia berdeham dan bertanya kepada Miranda, "Dan dia bilang kami berteman baik?"

Miranda berpikir sejenak. "Seharusnya begitu," sahutnya sambil mengangkat sebelah bahu.

" _Well_ , kami bukan teman," tukas Baekhyun. "Jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Miranda dan Elsie saling berpandangan, lalu Miranda kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan mata hijaunya yang indah.

"Oh," gumamnya.

Terlambat menyadari nada suaranya tadi mungkin terlalu tajam, Baekhyun menambahkan dengan lebih ringan, "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," sahut Miranda cepat. Senyumnya yang cerah kembali tersungging sempurna. "Lagi pula, Elsie hanya bercanda. Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Benar kan, Elsie?"

Elsie memutar bola matanya dan berkata acuh tak acuh,

"Terserah apa katamu." Lalu ia berbalik kembali kepada Christina dan mulai memilih kue-kue yang hendak dibelinya.

Miranda tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun. Namun, ketika tatapannya beralih ke dada Baekhyun, senyumnya memudar. Baekhyun menunduk mengikuti arah pandang

Miranda. Apa yang dilihatnya? Tidak ada noda apa pun di bagian depan baju Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Miranda tiba-tiba. Senyumnya yang cerah sudah tersungging kembali. "Karena ini pengalaman pertama bagiku, kurasa sebaiknya kau yang merekomendasikan jenis _tartlet_ yang enak untukku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Miranda dan temannya keluar dari toko, Christina menghampiri Baekhyun dan bertanya pelan, "Bos, apa maksudnya tadi?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun memilih pura-pura tidak mengerti dan menyibukkan diri mengeluarkan nampan-nampan kosong dari lemari kaca.

"Katanya dia menunggu tunanganmu melamarnya."

Baekhyun mendesah dan mengusap kening dengan lelah.

"Park Chanyeol bukan tunanganku, Christina."

Christina mengerutkan hidung dan mendecakkan lidah dengan sikap menyesal. "Melihat kau sekarang sudah melepaskan cincinnya dari jarimu dan mengenakannya sebagai

kalung, kurasa dia memang sudah bukan tunanganmu lagi."

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat ke dada, menyentuh cincin Chanyeol Park yang tergantung di kalungnya, lalu menyelipkan kalungnya ke balik pakaian.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Bos, kalau kau ingin memutuskan pertunangan," lanjut Christina sambil mengambil kain bersih dan mulai mengelap nampan-nampan yang dikumpulkan

Baekhyun tadi. "Park Chanyeol pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu sampai wanita tadi berpikir dirinya akan dilamar. Laki-laki yang pandai bicara seperti Park Chanyeol pasti sudah sering membuat banyak wanita terbuai. Kurasa memang lebih baik kalau..."

Christina terus berbicara, tetapi Baekhyun tidak lagi mendengarnya. Ia tertegun ketika sesuatu terpikirkan olehnya. Apakah Miranda tadi juga melihat kalungnya dan mengenali cincin Park Chanyeol yang tergantung di sana?

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

MIRANDA tahu Chanyeol tidak suka diganggu di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya, terlebih lagi pada jam makan malam ketika restorannya sedang ramai. Miranda biasanya tidak akan mengambil risiko dengan menemui Chanyeol pada saat-saat seperti ini, tetapi saat ini ia penasaran dan ia membutuhkan jawaban.

Miranda dibiarkan menunggu di ruang kerja Chanyeol sementara Jared pergi ke dapur untuk memberitahu laki-laki itu. Walaupun ia dan Chanyeol sudah cukup lama saling mengenal, ini adalah kedua kalinya Miranda menginjakkan kaki ke dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol di Ramses. Pertama kali ia masuk ke ruangan ini adalah ketika ia bermaksud memberikan kejutan kepada Chanyeol, yang ternyata tidak berjalan sesuai harapannya.

Hari itu Miranda mengetahui dua hal penting tentang Chanyeol. Satu, Chanyeol tidak suka diganggu saat bekerja. Dua, Chanyeol tidak suka kejutan. Padahal Miranda ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Chanyeol di hari ulang tahun laki-laki itu dengan muncul mendadak di Ramses membawa kue ulang tahun bersama beberapa orang temannya yang juga dikenal Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terlihat senang melihat Miranda dan dua puluh orang teman-teman mereka muncul di ambang pintu dapurnya sambil berseru, "Selamat ulang tahun!" Oh, tidak. Pria itu sama sekali tidak senang.

Miranda tidak bisa melupakan raut wajah Chanyeol ketika ia mengomeli Miranda di ruang kerja ini. Kenangan tidak menyenangkan itu membuat Miranda memandang ke sekeliling ruangan itu sambil meringis. Matanya mendarat di sebuah kotak di meja kerja Chanyeol. Kotak itu memiliki motif yang sama seperti kotak A Piece of Cake yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia menghampiri meja agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Benar, kotak itu memang kotak kue dari A Piece of Cake. Di bagian atas kotak terdapat catatan bertuliskan, "Milik pribadi. Yang berani menyentuh isi kotak ini akan dihukum berat. Termasuk kau, Jared."

Miranda membuka kotak itu dan di dalamnya hanya terdapat dua potong _tartlet_.

"Ada apa, Miranda?"

Miranda berputar dan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sempurna, walaupun ia sudah bisa menduga hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah salah satu di antara sedikit pria yang tidak terpesona atau berubah penurut begitu melihat senyum Miranda. Itulah salah satu hal yang membuat Miranda menyukainya, selain kenyataan bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah pemilik dan koki kepala Ramses yang terkenal. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Miranda berharap sikap Chanyeol yang tak acuh hanya kedok belaka dan laki-laki itu diam-diam juga menyukainya.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu," kata Miranda sambil mengangkat kotak kue yang dibawanya. "Tadi aku mampir ke toko kue temanmu dan membelinya."

Ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam sikap Chanyeol. Sinar matanya melembut dalam sekejap dan ia tersenyum sekilas. "Oh, begitu? Kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun?"

Miranda mengangguk. "Ya. Aku membeli _tartlet_ ini untukmu, tapi kulihat kau sudah membelinya sendiri," katanya sambil menunjuk kotak kue di meja Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Ah, aku tidak membelinya. Itu hadiah," jelasnya. "Tapi aku dengan senang hati menerima pemberianmu. Semua orang di sini ketagihan _tartlet_ Baekhyun."

"Karena itu kau merasa harus melindungi jatahmu?" Tanya Miranda, merujuk pada ancaman yang tertempel di kotak kue Chanyeol.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja."

Miranda menyerahkan kotak kuenya kepada Chanyeol dan melihat Chanyeol meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di meja, di samping kotak kuenya sendiri. Mata Miranda beralih ke tangan kiri Chanyeol. Cincin yang selalu menghiasi kelingkingnya kali ini tidak terlihat. "Omong-omong, katanya dia bukan temanmu," kata Miranda.

"Siapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun," sahut Miranda.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Katanya kami bukan teman?"

"Mm-hm."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Yah, kurasa dia benar," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Apa pula maksudnya itu? pikir Miranda dengan kening berkerut. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan cincin yang kini tergantung di kalung Byun Baekhyun?

"Oh, di mana cincinmu?" tanya Miranda dengan nada polos.

"Cincin milik almarhum nenekmu, maksudku. Yang selalu kaukenakan."

Chanyeol menatap jemari tangan kirinya. "Aku melepaskannya," katanya singkat.

Tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut. Miranda ragu sejenak. Ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tetapi ia tidak yakin ia ingin mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Jadi kenapa kau mencariku, Miranda?" tanya Chanyeol. "Hanya untuk mengantarkan kue ini?"

Miranda memasang senyumnya kembali dan bergumam membenarkan. "Dan aku juga ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak lupa kita akan menghadiri pesta Natal di The Plaza besok."

"Pesta Natal apa?"

"Oh, Chanyeol," Miranda mendesah keras. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengingat janjimu?"

"Pesta Natal apa?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Miranda bersedekap. "Pesta Natal yang diselenggarakan oleh perancang busana yang menyewaku sebagai model utama mereka. Aku sudah memberitahumu berminggu-minggu lalu. Ini pesta yang penting, Chanyeol, dan kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku ke sana."

"Aku sudah berjanji?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya," tukas Miranda, mulai kesal. Chanyeol memang selalu seperti ini. Jarang mengingat janji dan jarang mendengarkan kata-kata Miranda. Seharusnya Miranda sudah terbiasa, tetapi hal itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah ia pernah mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa menghadiri acara itu sendirian, Chanyeol. Mereka berkata bahwa aku boleh mengajak pacarku, jadi aku mengajakmu. Dan kau setuju."

"Baiklah. Baiklah," kata Chanyeol santai. "Tidak perlu senewen. Aku akan pergi bersamamu. Itu saja? Ada lagi yang lain? Aku harus kembali bekerja."

Miranda menggeleng sambil tersenyum gembira.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu? Rasanya menakutkan."

Miranda kembali menggeleng, namun senyumnya melebar.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol terlihat tidak percaya, namun tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya berjalan cepat melewati Miranda dan berkata, "Baiklah, Miranda. Aku harus kembali ke dapur. Kau bisa keluar sendiri, kan?" Chanyeol sudah menghilang sebelum Miranda sempat menjawab.

Tidak apa-apa. Miranda tidak tersinggung. Ia terlalu gembira untuk merasa tersinggung saat itu. Ia nyaris ingin memekik saking gembiranya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja menyiratkan bahwa Chanyeol adalah pacarnya dan Chanyeol tidak menyangkal.

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

Bab Lima Belas

"DI MANA cincinmu?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melotot menatap Nic yang duduk di sampingnya di meja makan, lalu ia melirik Joonmyun yang sedang menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya dan Jongdae yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yixing, istri Joonmyun. Ia mengembuskan napas lega menyadari kakak-kakaknya tidak mendengar pertanyaan Nic. Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya mengajak temannya itu ikut makan malam bersama di apartemen kakeknya. Nic kebetulan sedang berada di toko kue Baekhyun ketika Jongdae datang menjemputnya. Karena keluarga mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, Baekhyun pun mengundang Nic ikut makan malam bersama. Ia menyesal karena Nic terus bertanya tentang Park Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin menarik perhatian kakak-kakaknya tentang hal itu.

"Jadi di mana cincinmu?" ulang Nic sekali lagi.

"Diamlah," bisik Baekhyun dengan rahang terkatup, "sebelum aku menjejal mulutmu dengan tomat utuh."

Nic memutar bola matanya dengan sikap dramatis. "Baiklah," desahnya, "tapi di mana cincinmu?"

Baekhyun mencengkeram garpunya erat-erat dan menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

"Omong-omong, kuharap kalian bisa meluangkan waktu hari Sabtu nanti," kata kakek Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil memandang mereka semua.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Joonmyun.

"Teman baikku, Gordon Park—dia datang menghadiri pesta perkawinan Joonmyun, kuharap kalian masih ingat padanya mengundang kita makan malam di Ramses hari Sabtu nanti," jelas Thomas Byun. Lalu ia menatap Nic sambil tersenyum, "Tentu saja kau juga ikut, Nic."

"Oh, benarkah? Terima kasih!" sahut Nic penuh semangat.

"Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan makan malam di Ramses."

Joonmyun bersiul pendek. "Wow, akhirnya kita bisa makan di Ramses? Aku juga tidak akan melewatkannya."

Thomas Byun berpaling ke arah Baekhyun. "Bagaimana, Baekhyun? Kau bisa meluangkan waktu, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, tidak masalah."

Alis kakeknya terangkat. "Sepertinya kau tidak terkejut mendengar kita akan diundang makan malam di Ramses."

Baekhyun berdeham pelan. "Itu... Park Chanyeol sudah memberitahuku."

"Kau bertemu dengannya hari ini?" tanya kakeknya.

"Tidak. Dia..." Baekhyun ragu sejenak. "Dia meneleponku."

"Oh, begitu?" gumam Thomas Byun sambil tersenyum.

Jongdae menatap kakeknya dan Baekhyun bergantian, lalu berkata, "Jangan katakan padaku Gramps menyetujui rencana Mr. Park."

"Rencana apa?" tanya Joonmyun kepada Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati.

"Mr. Park sepertinya berencana menjodohkan cucunya dengan Baekhyun," sahut Jongdae.

"Siapa cucunya?" tanya Joonmyun dengan kening berkerut.

"Park Chanyeol," sahut Jongdae.

"Namanya terdengar tidak asing."

"Dia pemilik Ramses dan koki kepala di sana. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Joonmyun, di pesta pernikahanmu. Ingat?"

"Samar-samar." Joonmyun meletakkan garpu dan duduk bersandar.

"Seperti apa dia?"

Nic langsung menyeletuk, "Tinggi, tampan, rambut cokelat, kulit pucat—menurut standarku—dan mata biru yang sangat... Aaaww!"

Baekhyun tidak melepaskan cubitannya di lengan Nic sampai Nic harus mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun dan melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan paksa. Mereka saling melotot sesaat.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Nic?" tanya Jongdae heran.

Masih mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun untuk mencegah Baekhyun menyakitinya lebih jauh, Nic menjawab ringan, "Oh, ya. Baekhyun mengajaknya makan malam di restoran orangtuaku setelah mereka menonton pertunjukan di Broadway. Bukankah begitu, Baekhyun?"

Oh, Baekhyun bersumpah ia akan mencakar wajah Nic yang tampan itu.

"Kupikir kau tidak menyukai Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun," komentar kakeknya.

"Itulah yang kukatakan padanya," timpal Jongdae. "Tapi sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja."

"Tunggu sebentar. Tunggu sebentar," kata Joonmyun sambil mengacungkan satu tangan. "Sepertinya aku satu-satunya orang di sini yang tidak tahu apa-apa, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan menoleh ke arah kakak sulungnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Baekhyun cepat.

Nic mengeluarkan suara seperti dengusan. Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Sebelah alis Joonmyun terangkat, tetapi ia tidak berkata apaapa. Baekhyun tahu kakaknya masih menunggunya menjelaskan.

"Tidak ada hubungan khusus," Baekhyun menambahkan. "Kakeknya memang ingin menjodohkan kami, tapi dia tidak akan berhasil. Aku tidak... Dia tidak..." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Maksudku, kami hanya berteman."

"Jadi kalian sekarang sudah berteman?" tanya kakeknya sambil tersenyum polos.

"Yah..." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dengan gerakan sambil lalu. "Kurasa begitu."

"Teman," gumam Joonmyun dan kembali meraih garpunya.

"Kurasa aku dan Jongdae tetap harus berbicara dengannya."

Jongdae mengangguk setuju, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, dan kakek mereka terkekeh.

Yixing, yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan, tertawa dan berkata, "Aku ingat bagaimana Jongdae dan Baekhyun 'berbicara denganku' ketika Joonmyun pertama kali memperkenalkanku pada mereka."

Nic meringis. "Kurasa itu sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga," katanya. "Aku juga ingat bagaimana Joonmyun 'berbicara denganku' ketika aku datang menjemput Baekhyun untuk menghadiri pesta dansa sekolah saat SMA. Aku nyaris mengurungkan niat mengajak Baekhyun ke pesta itu."

Joonmyun tertawa. "Itu sebelum aku tahu bahwa kau tidak berbahaya, Nic," katanya. "Tapi seharusnya kau bersyukur karena yang kau alami itu masih tidak seberapa."

Alis Nic terangkat tinggi. "Ha! Tidak seberapa? Kalau begitu apakah calon kekasih Baekhyun nantinya akan menghadapi siksaan yang lebih berat?"

"Sudah pasti," sahut Jongdae. "Pria lemah tidak diizinkan mendekati Baekhyun."

Nic berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Park Chanyeol sepertinya bukan pria lemah."

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata menatap Nic. Ia baru hendak membuka mulut ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia bergegas berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ruang duduk tempat tas tangannya berada. Mungkin Park Chanyeol karena laki-laki itu berkata ia akan menelepon Baekhyun.

Bukan. Bukan Park Chanyeol. Alis Baekhyun berkerut samar melihat nomor tak dikenal yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Halo?" katanya setelah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Hei, Baekhyun."

Suara itu membuat napas Baekhyun tertahan sejenak. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Kim Jongin masih bisa membuat hatinya berdebar lebih cepat hanya dengan menyebut namanya. Baekhyun melirik ke arah keluarganya yang masih makan sambil mengobrol, lalu menyelinap ke kamar tidur kakeknya supaya pembicaraannya tidak didengar.

"Hai, Jongin," katanya setelah menutup pintu. "Ada apa?"

"Apakah aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak mengganggu," sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Aku hanya sedang makan malam bersama keluargaku."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku tidak menahanmu terlalu lama," kata Jongin. "Temanku yang bekerja untuk seorang perancang busana terkenal—aku lupa siapa nama perancang itu mengundangku menghadiri pesta yang akan mereka selenggarakan besok. Katanya aku boleh mengajak teman. Jadi apakah kau mau menemaniku ke sana?"

Baekhyun menjawab tanpa ragu, "Tentu saja."

"Bagus." Jongin terdengar puas. "Akan kujemput besok."

Baekhyun baru menutup telepon ketika kepala Nic muncul dari balik pintu kamar. "Hei, Baek. Kami kehilangan dirimu di meja makan. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum meminta maaf dan mengacungkan ponsel.

"Menerima telepon."

"Dari Park Chanyeol?" tanya Nic sambil melangkah ke dalam kamar.

Baekhyun menggeleng singkat. "Jongin," koreksinya. Alis Nic terangkat tinggi. Tentu saja Nic tahu siapa Kim Jongin dan apa peran pria itu dalam hidup Baekhyun. Nic satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan Jongin dulu. Nic juga orang pertama yang diberitahu Baekhyun tentang kemunculan kembali Jongin di New York.

"Jadi apa yang diinginkannya?" tanya Nic.

"Mengajakku menghadiri pesta besok."

"Dan kau menerima ajakannya?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Nic mendesah. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kepadamu dulu dan aku akan mengatakannya lagi sekarang. Kau membuat segalanya terlalu mudah baginya, Sayang."

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan, namun ia tahu Nic benar. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengakui kebenaran itu ketika Nic mengatakannya untuk pertama kalinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hubungan Baekhyun dengan Jongin memang tidak seimbang. Baekhyun-lah yang menyukai Jongin lebih dulu, ialah yang menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu, dan ia jugalah yang menyarankan agar mereka bertunangan sebelum Jongin berangkat ke Afrika Selatan.

Tidak ingin memikirkan kenyataan memalukan itu, Baekhyun menggandeng lengan Nic dan menariknya ke arah pintu.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke ruang makan. Dan, Nic," katanya sambil melotot menatap temannya, "berhentilah mengoceh tentang Park Chanyeol di depan kakak-kakakku sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran dan menusuk lenganmu dengan garpu."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak boleh mengoceh tentang Park Chanyeol."

Nic mendesah dramatis. "Oh, baiklah. Terserah apa katamu."

Ia diam sejenak, lalu, menambahkan, "tapi di mana cincinmu?"

Baekhyun mengerang sebal, lalu memukul lengan Nic dan mendorongnya keluar dari kamar.

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

Ia tidak menunggu telepon dari Park Chanyeol. Tentu saja tidak. Baekhyun masih belum tidur walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam karena acara komedi malam yang ditayangkan di televisi sangat lucu. Karena itulah ia berkeras menonton acara itu sampai selesai sambil berbaring di sofa ruang tamunya meskipun ia sudah menguap beberapa kali.

Yep. Itulah alasannya. Bukan karena ia sedang menunggu telepon dari... Oh!

Baekhyun tersentak ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia bangkit duduk dan meraih ponselnya di meja. Ia membaca nama yang muncul di layar dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menekan tanda

"jawab" dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Halo?"

"Sudah larut. Kenapa kau masih belum tidur?" Tanya Park Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi. Suaranya terdengar lelah, namun ceria seperti biasa.

"Ada acara komedi di televisi," sahut Baekhyun sambil meraih _remote control_ dan mematikan televisi.

"Bukan karena menunggu teleponku?" gurau Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencibir, mengenakan sandal kainnya yang empuk dan berjalan ke kamar tidur. "Sudah pasti bukan karena menunggu teleponmu."

Chanyeol tertawa dan Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Bagaimana kabar kakekmu? Dan kakak-kakakmu?"

"Mereka sangat baik. Terima kasih."

"Omong-omong," kata Chanyeol, "kau tidak marah-marah padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?" Baekhyun balas bertanya.

Ia naik ke atas ranjang, menyelinap ke balik selimut, dan duduk bersandar di tumpukan bantalnya.

"Karena acara hari Sabtu nanti."

"Ah." Baekhyun mengerti. "Undangan kakekmu?"

Chanyeol bergumam membenarkan. Baekhyun merapikan selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak, aku tidak marah. Kakekmu sudah memberitahu kakekku, dan kakekku memberitahu kami hari ini. Joonmyun dan Jongdae sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi makanan di Ramses yang terkenal."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat calon kakak-kakak iparku terkesan."

"Calon kakak ipar," gerutu Baekhyun. "Omong-omong, kau juga harus tahu bahwa Joonmyun dan Jongdae sudah tahu tentang keinginan kakekmu untuk... kau tahu... agar kita... kau tahu maksudku."

"Maksudmu keinginan kakekku agar kita menikah dan memberinya selusin cicit?"

"Oh, demi Tuhan. Apakah kau benar-benar harus mengatakannya seperti itu?" gerutu Baekhyun, wajahnya memanas dengan cepat.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bergurau. Jadi bagaimana tanggapan kakak-kakakmu?"

"Mereka tidak terlalu senang," jawab Baekhyun santai. "Dan meskipun sudah kukatakan pada mereka bahwa kita hanya berteman, kurasa mereka tetap akan menginterogasimu ketika mereka bertemu denganmu nanti."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ya. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak berbicara sembarangan kepada mereka."

"Bukan itu," sela Park Chanyeol. "Maksudku, benarkah kita berteman sekarang?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya menunduk menatap jari telunjuknya yang menelusuri pola jahitan di selimutnya selama beberapa saat. Lalu ia mendesah pelan dan bergumam, "Kurasa begitu."

Hening selama beberapa detik, lalu Park Chanyeol berkata,

"Senang mendengarnya."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia mendengar Byun Baekhyun berkata bahwa Chanyeol kini dianggap sebagai temannya. Itu berita terbaik yang didengarnya sepanjang hari yang melelahkan ini. Ia langsung menelepon Baekhyun setelah tiba di apartemennya tadi karena ia sudah berjanji akan menelepon dan karena ia juga ingin berbicara dengan gadis itu.

Chanyeol duduk tertegun di tepi ranjang kamar tidurnya selama beberapa detik, nyaris tidak bisa berkata-kata, sebelum akhirnya berhasil menemukan kembali suaranya dan berkata,

"Senang mendengarnya."

Baekhyun bergumam tidak jelas di ujung sana. Tidak ingin suasana berubah canggung, Chanyeol cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Terutama setelah kau berkata pada Miranda bahwa kita bukan teman."

"Miranda?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar bingung.

"Cantik, tinggi, rambut merah. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya di pameran lukisan Simon Art," jelas Chanyeol. "Dan aku yakin dia pergi ke toko kuemu hari ini."

"Oh, ya. Miranda. Ya. Aku ingat. Ya, dia memang datang ke tokoku hari ini. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Dia mengatakannya kepadaku."

"Oh."

"Jadi kenapa kau memberitahunya bahwa kita bukan teman?"

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan keengganannya. Lalu akhirnya gadis itu mendesah.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan padamu. Aku diminta bertanya padamu kapan kau akan melamarnya. Karena itu kukatakan padanya bahwa kita bukan teman seperti itu. Maksudku kita bukan teman yang seakrab itu sampai aku bisa ikut campur dalam hal sepribadi itu. Lagi pula..."

"Wow... tunggu sebentar," Chanyeol menyela rentetan kata-kata

Baekhyun. Keningnya berkerut bingung. "Dia memintamu bertanya _padaku_ kapan aku akan melamarnya?"

" _Well_ , sebenarnya temannya yang memintaku bertanya, tapi bukan itu intinya," tukas Baekhyun. "Intinya adalah mereka benar-benar berpikir sudah waktunya kau melamar... Miranda."

"Tapi aku tidak berniat melamarnya," sahut Chanyeol terus terang. "Hubungan kami selama ini tidak seserius itu. Kami hanya berteman baik. Dia juga tahu itu."

"Kau yakin dia tahu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Dia tahu," sahut Chanyeol yakin. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir sebaliknya."

"Yah, kalau kau yakin..." kata Baekhyun tak acuh.

"Kami hanya berteman," Chanyeol menegaskan sekali lagi. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit sambil tersenyum lebar. "Lagi pula, bagaimana aku bisa melamarnya kalau aku sudah punya tunangan?"

Baekhyun terkesiap berlebihan. "Oh, kau sudah punya tunangan? Astaga. Kenapa aku baru tahu?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Ya. Percaya atau tidak, kakekku yang memilihnya untukku dan aku sama sekali tidak mengeluh."

Baekhyun mendengus, namun tidak berkomentar.

"Baiklah," kata Chanyeol sambil bangkit duduk kembali di tepi ranjang. "Sudah larut. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

"Hei, Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, tapi kakekku juga mengajak Nic ikut ke Ramses hari Sabtu nanti. Nic kebetulan makan malam bersama kami tadi, dan dia sudah seperti keluarga, jadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sama sekali bukan masalah," sahut Chanyeol ringan.

Jeda sejenak, lalu ia mendengar Baekhyun bergumam, "Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Karena kemarin malam. Seharusnya aku tidak menuduhmu tanpa alasan."

Ah, Chanyeol mengerti. Baekhyun sedang membicarakan perselisihan mereka di dalam taksi kemarin malam. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf," kata Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh. "Aku sudah melupakannya."

"Kau benar," lanjut Baekhyun, seolah-olah tidak mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. "Nic memang seperti yang kaupikirkan."

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar, membiarkan gadis itu bicara.

"Dia masih merahasiakan hal itu dari keluarga dan rekan-rekan kerjanya."

"Aku mengerti," gumam Chanyeol. "Karena itu dia kadang-kadang memintamu berperan sebagai kekasihnya di depan orang-orang? Agar tidak ada yang curiga?"

"Ya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bersikeras merahasiakannya. Bagaimanapun, kurasa orang-orang yang cermat bisa menyadarinya begitu melihat tindak-tanduknya. Joonmyun dan Jongdae langsung tahu. Kakekku juga. Bahkan kau yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya juga menarik kesimpulan yang sama."

"Ya. Tapi kurasa hanya dia sendiri yang berhak memutuskan apakah dia ingin mengakuinya atau merahasiakannya. Karena ini adalah hidupnya. Kau, sebagai temannya, hanya perlu meyakinkannya bahwa kau akan mendukungnya, apa pun pilihannya."

Jeda lagi. Lalu Baekhyun bergumam, "Kau benar-benar sudah berubah."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Yah. Begitulah."

"Terima kasih."

Merasa agak kikuk, Chanyeol berdeham dan berkata, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Rahasia temanmu aman bersamaku. Tapi kurasa dia harus mencari orang lain untuk membantunya mulai sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudah jelas aku tidak ingin tunanganku diperkenalkan kepada orang lain sebagai kekasihnya," lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada tegas dan berwibawa. "Jadi Nicholas Li harus mencari kekasih gadungan lain. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol menduga gadis itu akan menggerutu dan berkata bahwa mereka tidak bertunangan, seperti biasa. Namun, dugaannya meleset. Kali ini Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan berkata,

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menunggu gadis itu menutup telepon sebelum ia menurunkan ponsel dari telinga sambil tersenyum lebar.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Ooooh my Chapter ini cute banget sih mereka, aku senyum senyum gaje pas ngetik ini…

Dan Baekhyun itu hanya alibi doang mau nonton komedi padahal mah, nunggu ditelpon Chanyeol itu


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Ilana Tan**

 **Character :**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

Bab Delapan

PESTA Natal mewah di The Plaza itu dihadiri orang-orang terkenal, mulai dari para sosialita sampai penyanyi dan bintang film terkenal. Para editor dan wartawan dari surat kabar dan majalah terkemuka juga diundang untuk meramaikan suasana. Chanyeol suka menghadiri acara besar dan mewah seperti ini. Bukan karena tamu-tamunya yang gemerlap, namun lebih karena makanan yang disajikan di sana. Makanan yang disajikan di pesta-pesta seperti ini pasti disiapkan oleh koki-koki kelas atas, dan Chanyeol selalu ingin mencicipi setiap jenis makanan yang ada untuk dipelajari.

Chanyeol sudah dibawa berkeliling dan diperkenalkan kepada beberapa orang kenalan Miranda, sudah bertukar sapa dengan beberapa kenalannya sendiri, juga sudah diwawancarai oleh beberapa wartawan media cetak dan televisi. Ia sudah melakukan kewajibannya dengan baik, jadi kini waktunya ia mencicipi _canapé_ yang sejak tadi telah menarik perhatiannya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Miranda yang kelihatannya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa orang dari majalah fesyen.

Karena Miranda tidak pernah makan di pesta seperti ini, Chanyeol pun berjalan sendiri menghampiri meja panjang tempat berbagai macam _canapé_ dihidangkan. Senyum Chanyeol melebar melihat keindahan yang terhampar di depan matanya. Akan tetapi, keindahan itu tidak ada artinya apabila tidak disertai kelezatan.

"Mari kita lihat apakah kau cantik luar-dalam," gumamnya pelan kepada salah satu _canapé_ yang diincarnya.

"Apa maksudmu jatuh pingsan?"

Tangan Chanyeol yang terulur berhenti di udara. Orang yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu tadi pastilah tidak menyadari bahwa bisikannya ternyata tidak selirih yang diduganya. Chanyeol—dan beberapa orang di sekitar sana—menoleh ke arah suara dan matanya langsung mendarat pada seorang gadis yang sangat familier sedang berdiri tidak jauh di sebelah kirinya dengan ponsel menempel di telinga. Chanyeol mengangkat alis. Nah, bukankah ini kejutan yang menyenangkan?

Siapa yang menduga Byun Baekhyun akan menghadiri pesta yang sama seperti Chanyeol?

Seolah-olah menyadari suaranya terlalu keras, Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dan berbicara di ponsel dengan suara yang kini tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menurunkan ponsel, mengangkat wajah, dan memandang berkeliling sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf kepada orang-orang di dekatnya. Ketika akhirnya gadis itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol untuk meminta maaf, Chanyeol melihat mata Baekhyun melebar. "Kau...?"

Chanyeol memutar tubuh menghadap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun, benar-benar kejutan yang menyenangkan. Omong-omong, izinkan aku mengatakan bahwa kau terlihat cantik malam ini."

Walaupun Chanyeol melontarkan pujian itu dengan nada resmi—yang bisa memberi kesan yang salah seolah-olah ia sudah melakukannya kepada semua wanita di ruangan ini ia sungguh-sungguh merasa Byun Baekhyun terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun koktail bergaya klasik berwarna merah dan hitam.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya heran, mengabaikan pujian Chanyeol.

"Aku juga hendak menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepadamu," sahut Chanyeol, "tapi sebelum itu, siapa yang jatuh pingsan?"

"Oh." Baekhyun menatap ponsel di tangannya lalu memasukkannya ke tas tangan kecilnya.

"Kuharap bukan kakekmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng. "Bukan kakekku," katanya.

"Christina baru saja memberitahuku ada pelanggan yang jatuh pingsan di toko. Tapi dia baik-baik saja, maksudku si pelanggan. Kata Christina dia sudah sadar dan sudah dibawa pergi oleh temannya."

"Begitu."

"Kami tidak tahu kenapa dia jatuh pingsan, tetapi setidaknya sudah pasti bukan gara-gara dia baru saja mencicipi kue di toko." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga pasti panik apabila ada tamu yang jatuh pingsan setelah makan malam di restoranku," Chanyeol membenarkan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Jadi," katanya sambil mengembuskan napas, "kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku datang ke sini bersama Miranda."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat sedikit.

"Tidak perlu khawatir," lanjut Chanyeol ringan. "Aku masih tidak bermaksud menikahinya."

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Dan kau di sini bersama siapa? Nic?"

"Bukan. Teman lain." Baekhyun memandang melewati Chanyeol.

"Dan dia sedang berjalan ke sini sekarang."

Chanyeol baru hendak berbalik untuk mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun ketika tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan jasnya.

"Dan tolong jangan bergurau bahwa kau adalah tunanganku atau semacamnya. Mengerti?" bisik gadis itu dengan nada mendesak. Chanyeol tidak sempat berkomentar, karena teman Baekhyun sudah muncul di hadapannya.

"Hai," sapa laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dan berkulit cokelat itu. Ia tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, lalu menunduk menatap Baekhyun. "Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," sahut Baekhyun cepat. "Jongin, ini Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol, ini Kim Jongin."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Kim Jongin sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama," balas Chanyeol sopan.

Kening Kim Jongin berkerut samar dan ia berkata,

"Park Chanyeol? Kenapa nama itu terdengar tidak asing?"

Chanyeol sudah sering mendengar orang-orang berkata seperti itu. Ramses memang salah satu restoran paling terkenal di New York, dan walaupun Park Chanyeol bukan selebriti, namanya cukup dikenal.

Kim Jongin menjentikkan jari. "Ah, kau orang yang membuat hidup Baekhyun susah di sekolah."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga akan mendengar kata-kata itu. Laki-laki ini, Kim Jongin, tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun semasa SMA. Sudah jelas Baekhyun-lah yang memberitahunya. Tetapi kenapa Baekhyun bercerita tentang dirinya kepada laki-laki ini padahal ia tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut nama Chanyeol kepada kakak-kakaknya dan Nic?

"Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali," Baekhyun buru-buru menyela.

"Sekarang kami baik-baik saja."

Kim Jongin menatap Baekhyun, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Oh, begitu?"

Walaupun laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol merasa tatapan Kim Jongin adalah tatapan yang hanya dipahami oleh sesama pria sebagai tatapan yang menyatakan kepemilikan.

Namun, Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa Kim Jongin ingin memberi kesan bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

Hm. Chanyeol yakin ia tidak menyukai Kim Jongin. Sama sekali. Tetapi ia penasaran siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu bagi Baekhyun.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol tidak menjawab. "Bukankah begitu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Kim Jongin selama beberapa detik, lalu tersenyum dan menoleh menatap Baekhyun. "Tentu saja," katanya ringan. "Kita sekarang teman baik."

Baekhyun membalas senyumnya, terlihat lega.

"Baiklah," kata Kim Jongin dan menempelkan tangan kirinya ke punggung Baekhyun.

"Mm, Jongin, apakah kau keberatan kalau aku berbicara sebentar dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Silakan saja," gumam Kim Jongin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kembali kepada Chanyeol dan berkata, "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Chanyeol meragukannya, tetapi ia tidak berkomentar sementara ia menerima uluran tangan laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum datar.

Setelah Kim Jongin berjalan pergi, Baekhyun memberi isyarat kepada Chanyeol agar Chanyeol mengikutinya. Chanyeol menurut. Baekhyun berjalan mendahuluinya menjauhi meja _canapé,_ menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju teras, dan berhenti di balik salah satu pilar besar yang ada di ruang pesta itu.

"Aku tahu secara teknis kita sudah bertunangan, tapi apakah secara realistis kita sudah berada di tahap di mana kita boleh menghilang berdua di balik pilar di tengah pesta?" gurau Chanyeol sambil memandang berkeliling. Posisi mereka saat itu memang tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar tersembunyi, tetapi di sana tidak terlalu ramai karena sebagian besar tamu berkumpul di area utama ruang pesta. "Tapi aku tidak mengeluh."

Baekhyun hanya mendengus pelan, lalu mengangkat kedua tangan ke belakang leher dan melepaskan kaitan kalungnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan cincin nenekmu tanpa melakukannya di depan semua orang," gumamnya dengan nada menggerutu.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Oh, rupanya kau berhasil melepaskannya."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cincin nenek Chanyeol dari rantai kalungnya dan mengulurkannya kepada Chanyeol. "Kalau ini benar-benar milik nenekmu, simpan baik-baik. Jangan sembarangan memberikannya kepada orang lain."

"Aku tidak memberikannya kepada sembarang orang," bantah Chanyeol. "Aku memberikannya kepadamu."

"Karena menurut kakekmu aku adalah tunanganmu?" balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum masam.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyum cerah. "Tepat sekali," sahutnya. Namun, ia tetap menerima cincin yang disodorkan Baekhyun dan menyematkannya ke jari kelingkingnya. "Omong-omong, siapa Kim Jongin itu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. "Aku minta maaf tentang apa yang dikatakannya tadi."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," kata Chanyeol. "Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Aku memang pernah menyusahkan hidupmu."

"Kau tidak lagi seperti itu." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu sambil lalu.

Senyum Chanyeol melebar. Sepertinya ia senang mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Namun, jelas sekali ia tidak ingin dialihkan dari pertanyaan awalnya, karena ia bertanya sekali lagi,

"Jadi siapa Kim Jongin? Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh berkata bahwa kau adalah tunanganku?"

Baekhyun melotot ke arahnya. "Karena kita memang tidak bertunangan, Park!" geramnya.

"Kau tidak pernah mencegahku mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya."

"Itu karena... Ugh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Byun," kata Chanyeol dengan nada bersenandung.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan.

"Atau aku akan menghampirinya sekarang dan memberitahunya..."

"Oh, diamlah," tukas Baekhyun sambil bersedekap, tahu Chanyeol hanya menggertak. "Dia hanya teman."

"Nic sahabatmu dan dia tidak pernah mendengar namaku sebelumnya," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah keras. Laki-laki itu benar. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita tentang Chanyeol kepada Nic dan keluarganya.

"Dia hanya teman," tegasnya sekali lagi. Lalu dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Dan kami pernah menjalin hubungan."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis. "Dia... mantanmu."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Baekhyun meringis. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memberitahumu, tapi ya."

Chanyeol berdiam diri sejenak, sepertinya sedang berpikir.

"Siapa yang memutuskan untuk berpisah? Kau atau dia?" akhirnya ia bertanya.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Apakah itu penting?"

"Ya."

"Dia," jawab Baekhyun enggan.

"Tapi kelihatannya dia masih menyimpan perasaan untukmu." Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Menurutmu begitu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Apakah kau harus terlihat sesenang itu?" Baekhyun mencibir.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak takut mendapat saingan, asalkan aku mendapat kesempatan yang sama seperti yang dia dapatkan."

"Kesempatan untuk apa?"

"Untuk mendekatimu, tentu saja," jawab Chanyeol, seolah-olah hal itu sudah sangat jelas. "Walaupun kupikir sebagai tunanganmu aku tidak perlu bersaing dengan siapa pun. Tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangan di bahu Baekhyun dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun. "Kembalilah kepada temanmu," kata Chanyeol sambil mendorong Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Baekhyun berbalik kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat. "Kau, yang selalu menyatakan dirimu tunanganku, sekarang mendorongku kepada laki-laki lain?" guraunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Jangan terlalu terbiasa, karena ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau mendengarku berkata seperti itu."

 _Dia selalu berkata bahwa kami bertunangan, tapi coba lihat itu_ , pikir Baekhyun sementara ia mengamati Park Chanyeol yang berada di seberang ruang pesta. Laki-laki itu sedang asyik mengobrol dengan sepasang pria dan wanita, Miranda yang cantik dan langsing berdiri di sampingnya. Berdiri begitu dekatnya sampai wanita itu nyaris bisa dibilang _menyampirkan dirinya_ di sisi tubuh Chanyeol.

Dan Park Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa-apa. Maksud Baekhyun, laki-laki itu tidak menjauh dan sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan tindak-tanduk Miranda. Baekhyun tertegun sejenak, lalu mengernyit. Tetapi kenapa pula Park Chanyeol harus merasa keberatan? Yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa Baekhyun harus peduli apakah Park Chanyeol keberatan atau tidak?

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan mendongak menatap Jongin. "Ya?"

"Mrs. Montgomery bertanya sudah berapa lama kau mengelola toko kuemu," gumam Jongin.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Merasa agak malu, Baekhyun memusatkan perhatiannya kembali kepada para kenalan Jongin dan berusaha menyingkirkan Park Chanyeol dan apa yang dilakukan atau tidak dilakukan laki-laki itu dari benaknya.

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

"AYOLAH, Baekhyun," desak Alison dengan nada merajuk.

"Tidak bisakah kau meneleponnya dan bertanya?"

Rajukan itu sudah berlangsung selama beberapa saat sejak Baekhyun tiba di Jump Start pagi ini. Tidak hanya dari Alison, tapi juga dari beberapa anak perempuan lain. Juga beberapa staf dan sukarelawan di sana. Mereka semua ingin Baekhyun menelepon Park Chanyeol dan mengundangnya ke acara _brunch_ sederhana yang akan mereka adakan hari ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun Miss Mabel, pendiri Jump Start.

Baekhyun mendesah sambil menuangkan secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri di dapur umum Jump Start, tempat para staf sedang sibuk menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk acara _brunch_ bersama ini. "Aku yakin dia sangat sibuk, Alison. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya," jawabnya dengan nada sabar.

Kemungkinan besar Park Chanyeol masih tidur saat ini karena Baekhyun menduga pesta di The Plaza kemarin berlangsung sampai dini hari. Ketika Baekhyun dan Jongin meninggalkan pesta lewat tengah malam, Chanyeol dan Miranda masih ada di sana, mengobrol dengan beberapa orang. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengganggu obrolan mereka, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Jadi ia terus menatap Chanyeol dan berharap Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya.

Harapannya terkabul. Seolah-olah menyadari tatapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh dan langsung menatap Baekhyun dari seberang ruangan. Alisnya terangkat, bertanya. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya sedikit, mengucapkan selamat tinggal. _Aku harus pulang sekarang_ , gumam Baekhyun tanpa suara, berharap Chanyeol memahami gerakan mulutnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol mengerti, karena laki-laki itu tersenyum, mengangkat gelas sampanyenya, dan mulutnya bergerak membentuk kata _oke._

"Dia tunanganmu." Suara Alison menyentakkan Baekhyun kembali ke masa kini.

"Hm?" gumamnya sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Dia tunanganmu," desak Alison. "Kalau dia mencintaimu, dia pasti akan langsung datang begitu kau minta."

Oh, anak-anak remaja dan khayalan mereka yang idealistis, batin Baekhyun sambil menyesap tehnya. Ia tidak mengoreksi Alison yang menganggap Park Chanyeol sebagai tunangannya karena ia telah mencoba mengoreksinya berkali-kali tanpa hasil.

"Undang saja dia, Baekhyun," timpal salah seorang relawan yang sedang berada di dapur saat itu. "Dia sudah berbaik hati mengajar kita membuat _sandwich_ yang sangat lezat hari itu. Setidaknya kita bisa berterima kasih kepadanya dengan cara ini. Ya, kan?"

Alison mengangguk-angguk. Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng.

"Oh, Baekhyun, ayolah. Telepon Chanyeol," desak Alison dengan wajah memohon. "Ya?Baekhyuuuun _..._ Baekhyuuuun..." Baekhyun mengembuskan napas dengan keras dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja. Kalau ia tidak melakukan apa yang diminta, Alison pasti akan terus mengekorinya, merajuk, dan menguji kesabaran Baekhyun. Ia menatap Alison dan berkata,

"Baiklah, Alison. Aku akan mencoba meneleponnya satu kali. _Satu kali_." Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk untuk menekankan.

"Kalau dia tidak menjawab telepon, berarti dia sedang sibuk dan aku tidak akan meneleponnya lagi. Kalau dia berkata dia tidak bisa datang, aku juga tidak akan memaksanya. Mengerti?"

Alison bertepuk tangan penuh semangat. "Oh, aku yakin dia akan datang," katanya gembira. "Dia akan datang karena kau yang memintanya."

Dengan enggan, Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Chanyeol. Saat ini masih pagi dan ia tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol masih tidur atau sudah bangun. Ia benar-benar ingin mengganggu Chanyeol apabila laki-laki itu masih tidur. Ketika telepon belum juga dijawab pada deringan ketiga,

Baekhyun melirik Alison dan berkata, "Dia tidak menjawab telepon, Alison. Kurasa..."

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Baekhyun," pinta Alison. "Jangan diputus."

Baekhyun mendesah. "Alison, aku benar-benar..."

"Ya, Baekhyun?"

Suara Chanyeol yang menyapanya di ujung sana membuat Baekhyun tersentak. "Oh, h-hei," katanya agak tergagap. "Ini... ini aku."

"Aku tahu itu kau, Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol terdengar geli.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mengutuk diri dalam hati. Alison yang berdiri di hadapannya terlihat berbinar-binar dan nyaris melompat-lompat saking senangnya. Baekhyun berbalik memunggunginya dan berkata pelan di ponsel, "Maaf karena mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini."

"Kau tidak mengganggu," sahut Chanyeol santai. "Justru kau menyelamatkanku dari keharusan mendengarkan keluhan harian kakekku tentang pengaruh cuaca dingin di New York pada tulang-tulangnya yang sudah tua."

"Oh, kakekmu ada bersamamu? Kalau begitu, sampaikan salamku padanya."

"Baekhyun menanyakan kabarmu, Pop," kata Chanyeol kepada kakeknya. Lalu ia kembali berbicara kepada Baekhyun, "Jadi ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke balik bahu dan melihat Alison masih berdiri di sana dengan raut wajah penuh harap. "Begini," katanya kepada Chanyeol. "Aku sedang berada di Jump Start dan orang-orang di sini ingin tahu apakah kau bisa meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke sini siang nanti. Kami akan mengadakan _brunch_ sederhana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Miss Mabel, pendiri Jump Start, dan kau juga diundang sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas usahamu waktu itu."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Chanyeol. "Oke, aku akan ke sana nanti."

Baekhyun cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "Acaranya sederhana saja. Tidak ada yang mewah. Jadi jangan mengharapkan makanan seperti yang biasa kaumakan."

"Tidak ada _foie gras_? Gawat. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku bisa bertahan," kata Chanyeol kering.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak harus datang kalau tidak sempat," lanjutnya, walaupun dengan suara lebih pelan. "Maksudku, aku tahu Ramses selalu ramai..."

Chanyeol mendesah di ujung sana. "Kau mau aku pergi ke sana atau tidak?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mencibir tanpa menjawab.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Chanyeol, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun. "Jadi apakah aku perlu membawa sesuatu?"

"Tidak," gumam Baekhyun dengan nada bersungut-sungut.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti siang."

"Oke."

"Oh, Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Kau harus lebih sering melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Meneleponku."

"Eh... Oke. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." Baekhyun buru-buru menutup telepon, berdeham dan berbalik menghadap Alison.

"Dia akan datang nanti. Puas?"

Senyum Alison begitu cerah dan ia mengangguk-angguk begitu keras sampai Baekhyun takut kepala gadis itu akan terlepas dari lehernya. "Akan kuumumkan kepada semua orang sekarang juga!" pekiknya penuh semangat. "Terima kasih Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun nyaris terjengkang ke belakang ketika Alison melompat memeluknya. "Oke, Alison. Kendalikan dirimu," kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Alison melepaskannya dan bertepuk tangan, lalu melesat dari dapur untuk mengumumkan rencana kedatangan idola barunya. Walaupun Baekhyun menyuruhnya tidak perlu membawa apaapa, Park Chanyeol muncul di Jump Start sambil memeluk sebuket bunga tulip berbagai warna yang sangat indah. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Miss Mabel diikuti kecupan di kedua pipi dan berhasil membuat Miss Mabel yang sudah berumur 65 tahun tersipu-sipu seperti gadis remaja. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah laki-laki itu terlahir dengan sikap menawan seperti itu. Lalu ia mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa Park Chanyeol yang dikenalnya di masa SMA jauh dari menawan.

"Hei, maaf aku agak terlambat."

Baekhyun mengerjap membuyarkan lamunannya tentang masa lalu dan menoleh menatap Park Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sampingnya di salah satu meja bundar di ruang makan. Baekhyun tidak sempat langsung membalas sapaannya karena Chanyeol dengan segera dikerumuni para staf dan anggota Jump Start yang ingin menyapanya dan menawarkan _casserole_ sosis kepadanya. Baekhyun terpaksa menarik kursinya menjauh agar tidak didorong-dorong oleh para penggemar Chanyeol, lalu duduk menunggu dengan sabar sampai semua orang mendapat sedikit perhatian dari laki-laki itu.

"Giliranku mendapatkan perhatianmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil bertopang dagu di atas meja setelah kerumunan di sekitar Chanyeol mulai bubar. Chanyeol menoleh menatapnya dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar-binar. "Kau selalu mendapatkan perhatianku, Baekhyun. Jangan khawatir."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara setengah mendengus setengah tertawa. Chanyeol mencicipi _casserole_ -nya dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Mm, lezat."

"Omong-omong, kau tidak sibuk hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sibuk," sahut Chanyeol. "Banyak yang harus dikerjakan sebelum aku pergi ke Chicago besok."

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu datang kalau sibuk," gumam Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Chanyeol ringan. "Aku bisa meluangkan waktu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak. "Jadi kau akan berangkat besok?"

"Mm-hm."

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

Baekhyun sudah berusaha menanyakannya dengan nada sambil lalu, tetapi sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil, karena Chanyeol menoleh menatapnya dan sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. " _Well, well, well_. Apakah itu artinya kau akan merindukanku?"

"Oh, yang benar saja," gerutu Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kapan George harus mulai bekerja di Ramses."

Chanyeol terlihat tidak percaya, tetapi ia menjawab, "Manajer restoranku akan menelepon George untuk memberitahunya secara langsung. Tapi kalau kau ingin tahu, George bisa mulai bekerja setelah Tahun Baru walaupun aku belum kembali dari Chicago. Anak-anak buahku akan mengurusnya dengan baik."

"Hm."

"Kau tidak ingin tahu kapan aku kembali ke New York?"

"Tidak juga," sahut Baekhyun tak acuh.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Baiklah," gumamnya ringan. "Omong-omong, apakah kau atau anggota keluargamu memiliki alergi pada makanan tertentu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin menyajikan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kalian jatuh terkapar di restoranku malam ini."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada alergi apa pun."

"Bagus—Oh, tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia melirik layarnya, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga. "Ya, Jared?"

Nama itu tidak asing bagi Baekhyun. Ah, benar. Jared adalah manajer Ramses yang pernah ditemuinya. Baekhyun kembali bertopang dagu di atas meja dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengarkan sejenak, lalu melirik jam tangannya dan berkata, "Aku akan ke sana satu jam lagi... Aku...? Sedang bersama tunanganku."

Baekhyun melotot dan menyikut lengan Chanyeol. Sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali memberitahu orang lain bahwa Baekhyun adalah tunangannya. Chanyeol mengernyit menatap Baekhyun dan mulutnya membuka membentuk kata "aduh" tanpa suara. "Ya, dia memintaku datang menemuinya dan aku tidak bisa menolak," Chanyeol kembali berbicara di telepon.

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat bereaksi, Park Chanyeol menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan menahannya di atas meja.

"Oke, aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi," kata Chanyeol di telepon.

Setelah menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke saku, ia menoleh menatap Baekhyun dan berkata, "Tenagamu benar-benar kuat untuk wanita, kau tahu?" Baekhyun mencibir.

"Katakan padaku, apakah kau selalu melampiaskan tenagamu pada orang lain atau hanya padaku?"

Baekhyun bertopang dagu di atas meja dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Hanya padamu seorang," balasnya dengan nada manis dan dengan senyum yang lebih manis lagi. Chanyeol tertawa lepas. Dan saat itu Baekhyun yakin tawa memang menular, karena sedetik kemudian ia juga ikut tertawa.

 _Klik!_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara jepretan kamera itu dan melihat Alison sedang menurunkan kamera digitalnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aw, kalian benar-benar pasangan yang serasi, berpegangan tangan dan bertatapan seperti itu," kata gadis itu sambil mengamati layar kameranya. "Kurasa aku mendapat foto yang bagus. Akan kucetak selembar untuk kalian nanti." Setelah itu ia pun melompat pergi untuk memotret orang-orang lain.

Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu menunduk menatap tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Park Chanyeol. Nah, bagaimana ia bisa lupa bahwa laki-laki itu masih memegang tangannya? Namun, sebelum ia sempat memutuskan apakah ia harus menarik tangannya atau menyuruh laki-laki itu melepaskan pegangan, Park Chanyeol sudah melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan kembali merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya. Ternyata ponselnya bergetar lagi.

"Ya, Miranda?" kata Chanyeol setelah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

Baekhyun harus menahan desakan untuk memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar nama itu. Chanyeol melirik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya di dalam mobil sambil tersenyum kecil. Byun Baekhyun sedang sibuk menekan-nekan tombol _remote control_ , mencari saluran radio yang menarik. Keningnya sesekali berkerut ketika lagu yang terdengar dari pengeras suara tidak sesuai seleranya.

Seolah-olah menyadari dirinya ditatap, Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan balas menatap Chanyeol. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Chanyeol cepat dan kembali menatap lurus ke jalanan padat di hadapannya.

"Orang aneh," gerutu Baekhyun dan kembali sibuk dengan _remote control_ -nya.

Senyum Chanyeol melebar. Ternyata Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh ketika berkata bahwa mereka kini sudah berteman. Lihat saja apa yang terjadi hari ini. Gadis itu menelepon Chanyeol dan mengundangnya menghadiri acara ulang tahun Miss Mabel di Jump Start. Kemudian Baekhyun menerima tawaran Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya kembali ke toko kuenya. Mengherankan, bukan, bagaimana hal-hal kecil seperti itu bisa terasa menyenangkan? Akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti menekan tombol _remote control_ ketika ia menemukan saluran musik instrumental.

"Kau serius?" tanya Chanyeol begitu mendengar alunan music piano yang mendayu-dayu.

"Apa?" Baekhyun balas bertanya.

"Kau mau aku tertidur saat menyetir?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain yang menarik," protes Baekhyun. "Kau tahu aku hanya mendengar lagu-lagu musikal."

"Otakku mengantuk begitu mendengar musik klasik."

"Oh, baiklah," gerutu Baekhyun sambil kembali meraih _remote control_.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan menahan tangan Baekhyun yang memegang _remote control_. "Begini saja," katanya. "Kau boleh mendengar musik ini, tapi kau harus terus berbicara kepadaku supaya aku tidak mengantuk."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun tidak langsung menarik tangannya. Entah gadis itu menyadarinya atau tidak, Byun Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol memegang tangannya, sama seperti ketika di Jump Start tadi. Saat itu Chanyeol juga menyadari ada hal lain yang sama mengherankannya. Ia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya termasuk dalam kelompok orang-orang yang suka berpegangan tangan. Ia bahkan sangat jarang berpegangan tangan dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah dekat dengannya. Ia membiarkan mereka menggandeng lengannya, ya, tetapi ia tidak suka berpegangan tangan. Berpegangan tangan membuatnya risi. Tangannya pasti akan terasa panas, lembap, berkeringat, tidak menyenangkan. Tetapi sekarang... Chanyeol menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan kembali mencengkeram kemudi.

Mengherankan.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi, menyela jalan pikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan lampu merah dan menoleh menatap Baekhyun sekilas. "Ceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu." Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat.

"Sebagai gantinya aku juga akan bercerita tentang diriku sendiri," tambah Chanyeol ringan.

Baekhyun tertawa lepas. "Kau benar-benar berpikir itu tawaran yang menarik?"

Chanyeol tertegun menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Tawa Baekhyun membuat dadanya diliputi sesuatu yang aneh. Aneh dan hangat. Ia pernah melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa sepuluh tahun silam, ketika gadis itu mengajarinya cara membuat kue yang benar untuk bazar sekolah. Tawa itulah yang sebenarnya membuat Chanyeol lupa bahwa ia seharusnya mendekati Chloe Sanders saat itu. Dan melihat Baekhyun tertawa sekarang membuatnya...

"Chanyeol, sudah lampu hijau."

Chanyeol tersentak dan bergegas melajukan mobilnya, diiringi klakson tidak sabar dari mobil-mobil di belakangnya. Baekhyun bergumam pelan mengikuti alunan piano dari radio. "Baiklah," katanya kemudian sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia lupa apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya begitu melihat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Mm... Coba kupikir." Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk ke dagu. "Aku tidak suka film bioskop. Yang kutonton hanya pertunjukan teater. Aku tidak mendengar lagu-lagu di luar lagu-lagu dari petunjukan musikal." Ia mengacungkan ponselnya dan berkata kepada Chanyeol, "Aku yakin kau tidak mengenal satu lagu pun yang ada di daftar lagu dalam ponselku ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku jarang pergi ke bioskop. Tidak ada waktu. Satu-satunya pengalamanku dengan pertunjukan teater adalah ketika aku menontonnya bersamamu. Aku mendengarkan lagu _jazz_ kalau aku sedang bereksperimen di dapur."

Baekhyun memandang ke luar jendela mobil. "Aku ingin berkeliling dunia, tetapi sampai sekarang satu-satunya Negara yang pernah kukunjungi—selain Amerika, tentu saja—adalah Inggris. Liburan dua minggu ke London adalah hadiah dari Joonmyun untukku ketika aku lulus SMA."

"Kakak sulungmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Katanya dia ingin mewujudkan salah satu mimpiku." Ia menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "West End," tambahnya singkat.

"Ah, ya." Chanyeol mengerti. Bagi penggemar pertunjukan teater, Broadway di New York dan West End di London adalah dua tempat yang harus dikunjungi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun. "Pernah ke luar negeri?"

"Inggris, Prancis, dan Italia," sahut Chanyeol. "Untuk belajar dan bekerja."

"Wow. Aku terkesan." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. Nada kagum dalam suara Baekhyun membuatnya senang. Ia telah bekerja keras membangun kariernya selama bertahun-tahun terakhir ini. Ia sudah bekerja keras mengasah kemampuannya, belajar dengan serius dari koki-koki terkenal. Ia menjadi dirinya sekarang berkat usaha dan kemampuannya sendiri. Ia bangga pada apa yang telah dicapainya dan ia ingin Baekhyun menyukai dirinya yang sekarang. Penerimaan gadis itu sangat berarti baginya, lebih berarti daripada yang berani diakuinya, bahkan pada diri sendiri.

"Ceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu yang tidak diketahui Kim Jongin," kata Chanyeol sebelum ia sempat memproses kalimat itu dengan otaknya. Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Chanyeol meliriknya dan melihat gadis itu menatap lurus ke depan sambil menggigit-gigit bibir. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan balas bertanya, "Dan kau akan menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu yang tidak diketahui Miranda?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir Miranda tahu banyak tentang diriku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir Jongin tahu banyak tentang diriku?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Kau masih perlu bertanya?" Baekhyun mengerutkan hidung.

"Kau ingin aku memulai lebih dulu? Baiklah," Chanyeol mengalah.

"Miranda tidak tahu aku takut ketinggian."

"Kau _apa_?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Ia nyaris tidak memercayai apa yang didengarnya. Park Chanyeol takut ketinggian? Sulit dipercaya. Ia mengamati laki-laki yang duduk di balik kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya dengan penuh percaya diri itu. Chanyeol sungguh tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan gemetaran apabila disuruh berdiri di tepi tebing. Ia justru terlihat seperti orang yang akan melakukan _bungee jump_ tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

" _Well,_ terima kasih karena berpikir aku sehebat itu," kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh, membuat Baekhyun menyadari dirinya telah menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkannya. "Tapi sungguh, aku bahkan tidak pernah menginjak balkon apartemenku."

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau berada di tempat tinggi?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ah, dulu aku pernah mencoba keluar dan berdiri di balkon apartemenku. Kau tahu, untuk belajar melawan ketakutanku dan semacamnya. Tidak berhasil. Dan tidak, aku tidak akan pernah mencobanya lagi," sahut Chanyeol. "Kakiku gemetar, tanganku berkeringat, kepalaku berputar-putar. Aku berhasil bertahan selama tujuh belas detik sebelum aku merangkak masuk."

"Kau bercanda!" Sebelah tangan Baekhyun terangkat ke mulut. Chanyeol meliriknya. "Aku tahu kau ingin tertawa," katanya sambil mendesah berlebihan. "Tertawalah. Kurasa aku juga akan tertawa kalau aku mendengar cerita seperti ini."

Baekhyun pun tergelak. "Maafkan aku," katanya di sela-sela tawanya. "Seharusnya aku tidak menertawakan kondisimu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah belajar hidup dengan kenyataan ini sejak lama," sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Oke, kau boleh berhenti tertawa karena sekarang giliranmu."

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran kursi dan menarik napas. "Akan kuberitahu nanti," katanya.

"Apa? Kau curang," protes Chanyeol.

"Tidak," bantah Baekhyun. "Hanya saja butuh waktu memikirkan apa yang tidak diketahui Jongin tentang diriku."

"Aduh." Chanyeol mengernyit. "Tidak perlu mengingatkanku bahwa aku tertinggal ratusan langkah di belakangnya."

"Oh, astaga," desah Baekhyun keras.

"Aku harus mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya sehingga dengan begitu kami akan berada di posisi yang sama," jelas Chanyeol. "Dan kau sudah berjanji akan memberikan kesempatan yang sama bagi kami untuk mendekatimu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Kapan aku—?"

"Baiklah, akan kubiarkan kau berpikir," sela Chanyeol. "Kau akan mengatakannya kepadaku kalau kau sudah memikirkan sesuatu, bukan?"

Baekhyun mendesah. "Ya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Bagus. Omong-omong, aku suka jawaban itu. 'Ya, Chanyeol.' Kau harus lebih sering mengatakannya."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus, walaupun wajahnya anehnya terasa hangat.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah tiba di depan A Piece of Cake.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya," kata Baekhyun sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman. "Dan terima kasih karena bersedia datang ke Jump Start."

"Tidak masalah," sahut Chanyeol ringan.

"Dan terima kasih karena sudah membawakan hadiah untuk Miss Mabel," lanjut Baekhyun. Ia harus mengakui bahwa ia senang Chanyeol membawakan hadiah untuk Miss Mabel walaupun Baekhyun menyuruhnya datang tanpa perlu membawa apa-apa. "Bunga pemberianmu jelas-jelas membuatnya sangat gembira. Jadi, terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih," kata Chanyeol, "tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum ragu, juga terlihat agak salah tingkah.

"Sebenarnya aku ragu memberikannya kepadamu, karena aku takut kau akan melemparkannya kembali ke wajahku." Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Tapi karena kau mengungkit-ungkit masalah bunga dan sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang sangat baik hari ini..."

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?" Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang dan mengulurkan tangan ke kursi belakang mobil. Ketika ia menarik tangannya kembali, tangannya memegang sebuket bunga tulip merah dan iris biru yang begitu indah sampai membuat Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Ketika sedang berada di toko bunga untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun Miss Mabel, aku melihat ini dan aku langsung teringat padamu," jelas Chanyeol. "Saat itu, gagasan membeli bunga untukmu juga terasa seperti ide yang sangat bagus. Tetapi ketika tiba di Jump Start aku ragu, takut kau akan menolaknya. _Well,_ asal kau tahu, penolakan di depan umum bukan sesuatu yang ingin kualami."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap bunga itu dan Chanyeol bergantian dengan tercengang.

"Jadi ketika kau menerima tawaranku untuk mengantarmu pulang, kupikir aku akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memberikan ini kepadamu." Chanyeol menyodorkan bunga itu kepada Baekhyun. "Nah, ini untukmu. Tolong jangan melemparkannya kembali ke wajahku."

Masih sambil tercengang, Baekhyun menerima buket bunga yang menurutnya adalah buket bunga paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Kata-kata, bahkan ucapan terima kasih sederhana sekalipun, masih belum terbentuk dalam otaknya yang terkejut.

"Selusin tulip merah dan selusin iris biru. Kata si penjual bunga, ini adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat untuk membuat hati kekasihku berdebar-debar," lanjut Chanyeol. "Kukatakan padanya bahwa dia salah. Aku membeli ini bukan untuk kekasihku, melainkan untuk tunanganku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mulai merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Oh, astaga. Sepertinya si penjual bunga benar.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol. "Sebaiknya kau mengatakan sesuatu. Aku mulai merasa keputusanku ini sangat buruk."

Baekhyun mengerjap dan menggeleng untuk menjernihkan kepala. "Kalau aku..." Suaranya terdengar aneh. Baekhyun berdeham dan mencoba sekali lagi. "Kalau aku menolak diantar pulang olehmu, apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan bunga ini?"

"Aku tetap akan memberikannya padamu. Kalau kau tidak menolak tumpangan, kupikir aku akan mencari berbagai macam alasan supaya kau mau ikut denganku ke mobilku sebentar. Dengan begitu aku bisa memberikan bunga ini kepadamu tanpa menimbulkan kehebohan di tengah-tengah Jump Start."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kupikir kau menyukai kehebohan."

" _Well_ , kita tidak mungkin menimbulkan kehebohan yang akan mengacaukan hari istimewa Miss Mabel, bukan?"

Chanyeol benar. Apabila Chanyeol memberikan bunga ini kepadanya di Jump Start, semua orang pasti heboh dan perhatian akan teralihkan dari Miss Mabel dan pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Jadi," kata Chanyeol agak ragu, "kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun menunduk menatap bunganya dan tersenyum. "Ya," sahutnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chanyeol. "Sangat."

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas lega dan senyumnya mengembang.

"Bagus."

"Terima kasih," tambah Baekhyun agak terlambat.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat sebelah bahu. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Baekhyun sudah tahu sejak dulu bahwa mata biru gelap Park Chanyeol selalu berhasil menawan siapa pun yang ditatapnya. Termasuk dirinya dulu. Dan kini ia merasakannya lagi. Selain jantungnya yang berdebar lebih cepat, Baekhyun mendadak juga merasa agak sulit bernapas. Ia butuh oksigen. Sekarang juga. Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dan bergumam, "Kurasa sebaiknya aku keluar sekarang."

"Baiklah," sahut Chanyeol ringan.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah ke trotoar. Udara dingin yang menyambutnya begitu ia keluar dari mobil yang hangat membuatnya menggigil. Saat itu Chanyeol juga ikut keluar dari mobil.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi atas tumpangannya," kata Baekhyun.

"Sampai ketemu lagi malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol

Oh, ya. Makan malam di Ramses malam ini. "Tentu saja," sahutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangan dan masuk kembali ke mobil.

Baekhyun balas melambai kecil dengan tangannya yang tidak memeluk bunga. Setelah mobil Chanyeol meluncur pergi, Baekhyun menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Lalu ia menunduk menatap bunganya dan perlahan-lahan senyumnya kembali mengembang.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

park yeolna : udah di next yaa, thank you

almaepark : rencananya si emang pengen update kemaren tapi aku lupa... jadi baru sekarang deh

mellindabbh: disini juga makin diabetes

chococaramello: ya mereka cuma temen, miranda kayak gitu juga karena suka ama chanyeol, aku dulu baca ini juga kesel ama miranda wkwk

sehon-ey : chapter ini lebih cute kok chanbaeknya

baekkie: sudah di next ya

Guest: thank you


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Ilana Tan**

 **Character :**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

Bab Sembilan

R _AMSES sudah pasti bukan Eastern Sea_. Itulah yang dipikirkan Nicholas Li ketika melangkah memasuki Ramses, langsung membandingkan restoran mewah ini dengan restoran orangtuanya di Chinatown. Ia mengagumi aula depan Ramses yang bergaya, dengan lantainya yang berkarpet, dindingnya yang berlapis kayu berkualitas bagus, sofa dan kursi berlengan bergaya klasik yang terlihat empuk. Sebagai perancang interior, Nic sangat terkesan dengan desain Ramses.

Setelah menyebutkan nama Park Chanyeol kepada _mâitre d'_ tampan berkebangsaan Eropa, ia pun dibawa ke ruang utamarestoran yang lebih berkesan lagi. Sebenarnya jam tujuh malammasih dianggap terlalu awal untuk makan malam bagisebagian besar penduduk New York, namun Nic melihat tidaksedikit meja di Ramses sudah terisi. Kelihatannya orang-orangtidak keberatan makan malam lebih awal apabila ituberarti mereka bisa berbangga karena pernah makan diRamses.

Nic dibawa ke meja bundar di tengah-tengah ruangan, di sana keluarga Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol sedang duduk dan bercakap-cakap sambil menikmati minuman.

"Selamat malam," sapa Nic sambil tersenyum cerah. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kuharap aku tidak terlalu terlambat."

"Jangan khawatir. Kau datang tepat waktu," sahut Chanyeol sambil berdiri.

"Selamat malam, Sir," sapa Nic ramah sambil menjabat tangan pria tua berwajah ramah dan bertubuh kekar yang diyakininya adalah kakek Park Chanyeol. Lalu ia berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Park."

"Duduklah, duduklah. Tidak perlu sungkan," kata Gordon Park dengan suaranya yang berat.

Nic duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Ia mencondongkan kepala ke arah Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Apakah aku ketinggalan banyak?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun balas berbisik. "Kami juga baru tiba."

"Oh, baguslah."

"Thomas berkata bahwa kau sudah dianggapnya seperti cucu sendiri," kata Gordon Park. Nic menoleh ke arah pria tua itu dan tersenyum cerah.

"Benar sekali, Sir. Keluarga kami sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun. Kami adalah keluarga besar yang bahagia."

"Aku benar-benar iri padanya karena dia memiliki banyak cucu. Sedangkan aku hanya punya Chanyeol seorang," komentar Gordon Park. "Jadi, kalau aku boleh tahu, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Perancang interior," sahut Nic.

"Nic yang mendesain apartemenku," Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Dia benar-benar berbakat."

"Oh." Mata Gordon Park berkilat-kilat. "Apakah kau ingin kukenalkan dengan cucu perempuan temanku, Anak Muda? Dia—"

"Pop," sela Chanyeol dari samping kanan kakeknya, "Nicholas sudah punya kekasih."

Nic menatap Park Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat. Hm...

"Oh." Gordon Park terlihat agak kecewa. Lalu matanya beralih ke arah Jongdae. "Bagaimana denganmu, Dokter? Aku ingat Thomas memberitahuku bahwa kau belum punya kekasih."

Jongdae terlihat salah tingkah. " _Well_ , memang belum..."

"Cucu perempuan temanku itu sangat manis," lanjut Gordon Park. "Dia bekerja di Sotheby's, masih lajang—"

" _Pop_ ," sela Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Gordon Park. "Aku hanya berusaha membantu."

"Menurutku sebaiknya kau menahan diri menjodohkan cucu orang lain, Pop. Mereka belum tentu menghargainya"

Gordon menatap cucunya sejenak, lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kau benar," akunya. "Sebaiknya aku memperhatikan cucuku sendiri terlebih dahulu. Kalau aku sudah berhasil menjodohkanmu dengan Baekhyun, kurasa aku baru membantu teman-temanku."

Sejenak tidak ada yang bersuara. Park Chanyeol melotot kepada kakeknya dan wajah Baekhyun memerah. Nic merapatkan bibir, berusaha keras menahan tawa melihat keluarga Baekhyun yang melongo menatap Gordon Park.

Seolah-olah tidak menyadari keheningan yang mendadak menyelimuti meja mereka, Gordon Park berpaling ke arah Joonmyun dan berkata, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Joonmyun? Kuharap kau mendukung usahaku menjodohkan mereka."

Joonmyun tersenyum sopan dan berkata dengan hati-hati, "Kurasa saat ini masih terlalu awal bagiku untuk memutuskan, Mr. Park. Bagaimanapun, ini baru pertemuan kedua kita."

"Tentu saja kau benar," balas Gordon Park. "Karena itulah aku mengundang kalian makan malam bersama sehingga kita bisa saling mengenal lebih baik."

"Omong-omong tentang makan malam, kurasa sebaiknya kita mulai makan sekarang," sela Chanyeol sambil memberi isyarat kepada salah seorang pelayan yang siap sedia di dekat sana.

Nic menyikut Baekhyun dengan pelan, lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke arah gadis itu. "Calon kakek mertuamu benar-benar menarik," bisiknya

"Oh, diamlah," gerutu Baekhyun sebagai balasan.

Makanan di Ramses memang seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Nic nyaris mengerang bahagia sementara ia mencicipi hidangan demi hidangan yang disajikan. Ramses benar-benar spektakuler. Dan Park Chanyeol benar-benar koki yang spektakuler.

Nic akan dengan senang hati mendukung usaha Gordon Park untuk menjodohkan Park Chanyeol dan Baekhyun apabila itu berarti ia—sebagai sahabat terbaik Baekhyun—bisa sering menikmati makanan di sini.

Setelah hidangan pertama disajikan, obrolan di meja makan berlangsung normal. Gordon Park tidak lagi menyinggung usahanya menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan cucunya. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal sederhana, tentang pekerjaan dan keluarga, tentang Ramses dan makanannya yang luar biasa. Obrolan yang tidak berbahaya. Lalu...

"Jadi, Chanyeol," kata Jongdae dengan nada sambil lalu, "kudengar kau dan Baekhyun pernah satu sekolah?"

Park Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas, lalu menjawab, "Ya, benar."

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan alis berkerut samar, namun Jongdae mengabaikannya dan tetap menatap Chanyeol Park.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal dulu?"

"Ya."

"Tetapi kudengar kalian bukan teman?"

Park Chanyeol ragu sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Bukan."

"Hm," gumam Jongdae pelan sementara matanya masih menatap Park Chanyeol dengan penuh pertimbangan. Raut wajah Park Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan apa-apa, namun sikap tubuhnya terlihat agak tegang. Salah tingkah. Ia baru saja membuka mulut hendak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika sesuatu menghentikan niatnya. Ia merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang bergetar.

"Permisi sebentar," gumamnya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menjauh untuk menerima telepon.

Ketika Chanyeol sudah pergi, Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah kakaknya. " _Jongdae_ ," desisnya pelan, karena tidak ingin terdengar oleh Gordon Park yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan Yixing.

"Apa?" sahut Jongdae polos.

Baekhyun melirik Gordon Park sekilas, sebelum kembali memelototi kakaknya. "Jangan di sini."

Jongdae menyipitkan mata. Namun Nic tahu Baekhyun-lah yang akan menang. Akhirnya Jongdae mendesah pelan tanda menyerah. "Baiklah," gumamnya enggan, "aku tidak akan membicarakannya sekarang."

"Terima kasih. Katakan pada Joonmyun juga."

Joonmyun, yang ternyata memahami apa yang sedang dibicarakan Baekhyun dengan Jongdae tanpa perlu mendengarnya, hanya menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengangkat sebelah bahu untuk mengiyakan.

"Jangan," protes Nic sambil memandang Jongdae dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Bicarakan saja sekarang sementara aku ada di sini. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Giliran dirinya yang dipelototi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan menjauh dari meja dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Halo?"

"Hei, Chanyeol!" Suara David King, salah seorang teman baiknya, menyapa riang. "Sedang sibuk?"

Chanyeol menoleh kembali ke arah meja yang ditempati Baekhyun dan keluarganya. "Sekarang jam makan malam, jadi ya, tentu saja aku sibuk," sahutnya, "tapi karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari... sesuatu, aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin kaukatakan."

David terbahak singkat di ujung sana. "Kalau kau bisa meluangkan waktu lebih banyak malam ini, aku ingin mengundangmu dan Miranda ke barku malam ini. Kami sudah mengundang beberapa orang aktor musikal Broadway untuk tampil di sini," jelasnya. "Teringat bahwa kau pernah mendesakku membantumu mencari tiket pertunjukan perdana di Broadway waktu itu, kupikir kau mungkin ingin menghadiri pertunjukan kecilku ini."

David King adalah salah satu di antara orang-orang yang dihubungi Chanyeol untuk diminta bantuan mendapatkan tiket pertunjukan perdana yang kemudian digunakannya untuk membuat Baekhyun terkesan. Byun Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahu betapa besar usaha yang dikerahkan Chanyeol demi mendapatkan tiket itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," kata Chanyeol. "Mungkin aku akan mampir."

"Dan kau akan mengajak Miranda?"

"Miranda?"

"Ya. Kekasihmu. Dia menyukai pertunjukan musikal, bukan?"

Bukan Miranda yang menyukai pertunjukan musikal, tetapi Chanyeol tidak repot-repot mengoreksi pikiran David.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Aku akan ke sana nanti. Sekarang aku harus kembali kepada tamu-tamuku."

Chanyeol menutup ponsel. Ia menarik napas untuk menguatkan diri sebelum berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah pasti kembali ke meja makan. Saatnya menghadapi Dr. Jongdae Byun lagi. Menilai dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan sang dokter, dan caranya menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol menduga kakak laki-laki Baekhyun itu sudah tahu sedikit-banyak tentang apa yang pernah terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dulu. Baekhyun sendiri mungkin sudah memaafkan Chanyeol, tetapi kakak laki-lakinya belum tentu akan memaafkan Chanyeol semudah itu. Chanyeol masih belum tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada kedua kakak laki-laki Baekhyun. Yang jelas, ia tidak ingin mereka berpikiran buruk tentang dirinya.

"Maaf," gumam Chanyeol ketika ia duduk kembali di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil kepadanya dan kembali menyantap makanan di hadapannya.

Saat itu Joonmyun Byun mengelap mulut dengan serbet, lalu bertanya kepada Chanyeol, "Giants atau Jets, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengerjap. Apakah ini pertanyaan jebakan? Apakah jawabannya akan menentukan pendapat kedua kakak Baekhyun tentang dirinya? Oh, demi Tuhan. Ia sungguh tidak pintar dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan keluarga teman-teman wanitanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir terlalu panjang. "Yankees," jawabnya dengan suara yang diusahakan terdengar ringan.

"Aku lebih suka bisbol daripada futbol."

Joonmyun tersenyum tipis. "Senang mendengarnya. Aku dan Jongdae juga penggemar Yankees. Apakah kau hanya suka menonton pertandingan atau apakah kau juga suka bermain bisbol?"

Dan pembicaraan tentang bisbol pun berlanjut. Chanyeol merasa agak heran dengan perbedaan topik pembicaraan sebelum ia meninggalkan meja dan setelah ia kembali ke meja, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Ia melirik Baekhyun dan bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itulah yang menyebabkan perubahan ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, hidangan penutup pun disajikan. Saat itu semua orang sedang mendengarkan kisah lucu di masa muda kakeknya yang diceritakan dengan dramatis dan menggebu-gebu. Mengambil kesempatan di saat perhatian semua orang sedang ditujukan pada kakeknya, Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun dengan nada rendah, "Apakah kau punya acara lain setelah ini?" Baekhyun menoleh menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mau menemaniku ke bar temanku?"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat tinggi.

"Mereka menampilkan pertunjukan musik hampir setiap malam di sana," lanjut Chanyeol cepat, sebelum Baekhyun sempat berpikir macam-macam. "Katanya malam ini mereka akan menampilkan aktor musikal dan..."

Baekhyun terkesiap begitu keras sampai Chanyeol melompat kaget dan semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maaf," gumam Baekhyun lirih dengan wajah memerah malu kepada orang-orang yang menatapnya. "Ini... _Pavlova_ -nya sangat lezat."

Menurut Chanyeol, alasan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak meyakinkan, tetapi keluarganya tidak curiga. Mereka hanya menyetujui komentarnya dan kembali mendengarkan lanjutan cerita kakek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdeham pelan dan menoleh sedikit ke arah Chanyeol, tanpa benar-benar menatap Chanyeol, dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak tertangkap oleh telinga Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun. Ia lupa berbisik. Siku Baekhyun pun dengan segera menyerang lengannya. Kepala keenam orang lain berputar kembali ke arah mereka Kali ini mereka menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol memandang keenam orang itu bergantian, berusaha menahan kernyitan kesakitan. "Silakan lanjutkan."

Chanyeol menunggu sampai perhatian semua orang teralihkan dari dirinya sebelum akhirnya meringis lirih dan mengusap lengan kanannya yang menjadi korban siku Baekhyun. "Kurasa aku harus mulai mendokumentasikan setiap luka yang kautimbulkan," gerutunya lirih. "Siapa tahu aku perlu meminta ganti rugi suatu hari nanti."

"Maaf," gumam Baekhyun enggan, "tapi kau yang selalu memancing serangan refleksku."

Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, lalu meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang meremas serbet di atas pangkuan. Mata Baekhyun melebar kaget. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" desisnya. Ia menunduk menatap tangannya yang kini berada dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol di bawah meja.

"Aku hanya ingin menahan serangan refleksmu selama sisa pembicaraan kita," sahut Chanyeol ringan sambil tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Kau bercanda."

Ia mencoba menarik tangannya, namun Chanyeol tidak melepaskannya. Chanyeol tahu pegangannya tidak benar-benar kencang, tetapi Baekhyun tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri tanpa menarik perhatian keluarganya.

"Tenanglah," gumam Chanyeol. "Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau aku yakin kau tidak akan memukulku lagi."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi sampai di mana kita tadi?"

Baekhyun mengamati keluarganya yang masih asyik mengobrol dan tidak menyadari apa pun, lalu berbisik, "Temanmu mengundang aktor musikal untuk tampil di barnya."

"Ah, benar. Jadi dia mengundangku ke sana. Kau mau ikut?"

"Ya."

Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat. "Apa? Kau mau? Sungguh?" tanyanya kaget. Kali ini ia ingat untuk tetap berbicara dengan suara pelan.

Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas. "Ya. Kenapa? Kau ingin aku berubah pikiran?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan dirimu yang begitu penurut." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Lalu alisnya berkerut samar. "Kuharap kau tidak sepenurut ini pada setiap laki-laki yang kebetulan memegang tiket pertunjukan Broadway atau semacamnya."

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata dan berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, namun tidak berhasil. "Kau boleh melepaskan tanganku sekarang," gumamnya. "Aku tidak akan memukulmu."

Chanyeol tidak melepaskannya, tentu saja. "Nah, kenapa aku tidak percaya padamu?"

Baekhyun menggerutu tidak jelas dan kembali menarik tangannya. Chanyeol tetap bertahan. Pegangannya di tangan Baekhyun tidak terlalu erat, namun Baekhyun sudah pasti tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri tanpa menarik perhatian keluarganya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah, membiarkan Chanyeol tetap memegangi tangannya selama beberapa detik lagi. Tepatnya tiga puluh lima detik lagi—oh, ya, Chanyeol menghitung waktu—sampai Joonmyun memanggil Baekhyun untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Saat itulah Chanyeol baru melepaskan tangan gadis itu.

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

"AKU ragu apakah aku melakukan hal yang benar dengan mengajakmu ke sini," kata Chanyeol sambil menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, tidak jauh dari bar milik David King di Midtown East. Baekhyun menoleh menatapnya di dalam mobil yang remangremang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku harus memberikan kesan yang baik bagi kakak-kakakmu, tapi kau lihat sendiri reaksi mereka ketika kau berkata bahwa kau tidak akan pulang bersama mereka dan akan pergi bersamaku. Kakak sulungmu menatapku dengan begitu tajam sampai aku nyaris buta," jelas Chanyeol. "Kakak-kakakmu menakutkan."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara setengah mendengus setengah tertawa. "Astaga, mereka bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa padamu. Malam ini mereka sudah bersikap sangat baik. Coba bayangkan kalau kau punya adik perempuan dan kau mendengar adik kesayanganmu akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang, apakah kau—sebagai kakak yang selalu menginginkan yang terbaik bagi adikmu—tidak akan bereaksi sedikit pun?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa aku akan lebih dulu menghajar laki-laki yang berani mendekati adikku, setelah itu baru berbicara dengannya."

"Tepat sekali."

Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun dan bertanya, "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kakak-kakakmu menyukaiku?"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat tinggi. "Kenapa pula pendapat kakak-kakakku sangat penting bagimu?"

"Karena aku ingin mereka mendukung usahaku mendekati adik mereka," sahut Chanyeol dengan nada yang menyatakan bahwa hal itu sudah sangat jelas. Baekhyun bergidik berlebihan.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana sikap mereka pada Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Apakah Jongin dulu juga pernah menerima tatapan menakutkan dari kakak-kakakmu?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah menatap ke luar jendela. "Kita tidak turun?" tanyanya cepat. Ia melirik Chanyeol sekilas, lalu membuka pintu mobil. "Ayo, sebelum pertunjukannya selesai."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak, lalu mendesah dan mematikan mesin mobil.

"Hei, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol baru saja bergabung dengan Baekhyun di trotoar ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan melihat David King melambai ke arahnya dari pintu masuk bar. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan sebagai balasan sebelum berjalan menghampiri temannya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang," kata David riang sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol yang terulur. "Kau datang bersama Miranda?"

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun di sampingnya. "Aku mengajak tunanganku."

"Halo, namaku Baekhyun dan aku _bukan_ tunangannya," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangan kepada David.

"Oh, halo." David menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan balas tersenyum, walaupun agak heran. "David King. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Baekhyun-lah yang menyukai pertunjukan musikal," kata Chanyeol pada David.

"Oh." David menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat.

Chanyeol tahu David sangat ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tetapi ia bisa melihat temannya berusaha keras menahan diri di depan Baekhyun. Sebagai gantinya, David tersenyum cerah kepada mereka berdua dan berkata, "Ayo, masuklah dan nikmati pertunjukannya."

Ternyata Baekhyun mengenal kedua aktor musikal yang tampil di bar David malam itu, karena ia terkesiap pelan begitu melihat mereka yang sedang bernyanyi diiringi piano. " _Lock_ _Willow. Daddy-Long-Legs_ ," gumamnya.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Lagu yang sedang mereka nyanyikan," jelasnya kepada Chanyeol dengan suara pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari panggung kecil di depan mereka. "Dan kedua aktor itu adalah River Cooper dan Charlie G."

Chanyeol tidak mengenal kedua aktor musikal itu dan tidak mengenal lagu yang sedang mereka nyanyikan. "Terkenal?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala sedikit, berpikir. "Tidak bisa dibilang terkenal, kurasa. Mereka sering tampil dalam berbagai pertunjukan, tapi bukan pertunjukan besar. Walaupun begitu, suara mereka bagus."

Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun dan membantu gadis itu melepaskan jaketnya, sementara mata Baekhyun masih terpaku pada kedua aktor di atas panggung.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Chanyeol lirih agar tidak mengganggu pertunjukan. Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Baekhyun?"

Mata Baekhyun masih tidak dialihkan dari panggung. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Baiklah, kalau begitu...

" _Honey,_ " panggilnya pelan.

Tidak ada reaksi.

" _Sweetheart._ "

Masih tidak ada reaksi.

" _Baby._ "

Lagi-lagi tidak ada reaksi.

" _Chouchou._ "

" _Apa?_ " Kali ini Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis berkerut, namun seulas senyum geli tersungging di bibirnya.

Ternyata ia memang mendengar Chanyeol. "Kau memanggilku _apa_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Bagus. Panggilanmu sekarang adalah ' _chouchou_ '. Kau yang memilihnya sendiri," katanya puas.

"Apa pula artinya itu?"

" _Chou_ artinya kubis dalam bahasa Prancis."

"Kubis?" Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Kau memanggilku kubis?"

"Itu salah satu panggilan sayang di Prancis. Nah, sekarang kau mau minum apa?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah bar sekilas sebelum bergumam, "Blue Moon." Setelah itu, perhatiannya kembali terpusat pada pertunjukan di depannya. Chanyeol berjalan ke bar tempat David sudah menunggu.

"Blue Moon dan bir," kata Chanyeol kepada _bartender_. "Dan air mineral."

"Jadi," kata David sambil bersandar di meja bar, "alasanmu mencari-cari tiket pertunjukan perdana waktu itu adalah gadis itu?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah meja yang ditempati Baekhyun dan mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kau tadi berkata dia tunanganmu."

"Kakekku ingin aku menikahinya."

David bersiul pendek. "Astaga, memangnya kita hidup di zaman apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, namun tidak menjawab. David menoleh memandang Baekhyun, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian, bukan?"

Chanyeol meraih minuman yang diletakkan _bartender_ di meja bar. "Selama kau menjaga mulutmu dan tidak bicara sembarangan di depannya," sahutnya.

David pura-pura tersinggung. "Kapan aku pernah bicara sembarangan?"

Mereka kembali ke meja tepat pada saat lagu berakhir diiringi tepuk tangan para pengunjung. Penyanyi pria di atas panggung mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan jeda sejenak sebelum pertunjukan dilanjutkan kembali.

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol meletakkan koktail pesanan gadis itu di hadapannya. Lalu ia melihat David. "Oh, halo lagi. Tadi aku lupa berterima kasih padamu karena telah mengizinkan Chanyeol mengajakku ke sini."

Chanyeol memberengut melihat David King tersenyum ceria kepada Baekhyun. "Sama sekali bukan masalah," sahut David.

"Teman-teman Chanyeol adalah teman-temanku juga. Karena kau adalah tunangannya, akan kupastikan kau selalu mendapatkan perlakuan VIP di sini."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Wah, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa ada untungnya menjadi 'tunangan' Park Chanyeol."

"Menjadi tunangan David King akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang lebih banyak lagi," tambah David mulus.

"Kusarankan kau membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh," sela Chanyeol datar. Ia tahu David King pintar bicara dan ia selalu merasa terhibur setiap kali menyaksikan temannya merayu wanita. Namun, tidak kali ini. Oh, tidak. Byun Baekhyun adalah pengecualian.

David mengabaikan Chanyeol. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Baekhyun?" tanyanya kepada Baekhyun. "Kau mau mempertimbangkannya?"

"King, aku bersumpah kau akan teronggok di lantai barmu kalau kau tidak menghentikannya sekarang juga," ancam Chanyeol.

"Aku meragukannya, Park," balas David ringan, "karena sepanjang ingatanku pukulanmu seperti pukulan wanita."

"Aku yakin kau salah ingat. Mau kubuktikan?"

"Anak-anak," sela Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, menghentikan balasan David. Ia menatap mereka berdua bergantian dan menggeleng-geleng. "Aku akan pergi meminta tanda tangan kedua aktor tadi dan mungkin berfoto bersama sementara kalian menyelesaikan perdebatan kecil kalian. Permisi."

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri kedua aktor yang sedang beristirahat di tepi panggung.

"Kulihat kau tertarik padanya."

Chanyeol menoleh menatap temannya. "Apa?"

David menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk Baekhyun. "Bisa kulihat kau tertarik padanya," ulangnya. "Jadi apa yang akan kaulakukan? Maksudku tentang Miranda."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Miranda?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Alis David King terangkat. "Bukankah kalian berhubungan?

Apakah dia sudah tahu tentang rencana kakekmu?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Aku dan Miranda hanya berteman, tidak punya hubungan khusus."

"Oh, begitu?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kami berhubungan?"

David menyesap minumannya. "Kau selalu mengajaknya menghadiri acara-acara. Kalian praktis selalu bersama di depan umum. Ketika aku mencoba mendekatinya dulu, dia memberitahuku bahwa dia bersamamu."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Menurutku dia mengarang-ngarang alas an untuk menolakmu, Teman. Pada dasarnya, dia hanya tidak tertarik padamu."

David menggeleng. "Aku meneleponnya dua hari yang lalu untuk mengajaknya menghadiri pesta Tahun Baru yang akan diadakan di sini. Kupikir dia mungkin kesepian karena kau akan pergi ke Chicago..."

"Kesepian? Miranda? Tidak mungkin."

"...tapi katanya dia akan pergi ke Chicago bersamamu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Ia baru hendak menyangkal ketika suara Baekhyun menyelanya.

"Siapa yang akan pergi ke Chicago bersamamu?"

Chanyeol dan David serentak mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang sudah kembali ke meja mereka.

"Tidak ada," jawab Chanyeol.

"Miranda," jawab David pada saat yang sama.

Alis Baekhyun terangkat sedikit sementara ia menatap Chanyeol.

"Oh?" gumamnya.

"Kami tidak pergi bersama," Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyangkal.

"Dia hanya kebetulan akan pergi ke Chicago setelah Natal untuk urusan pekerjaan."

Baekhyun duduk dan menyesap minumannya. "Tentu saja," gumamnya sambil tersenyum sekilas kepada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun..."

"Oh, lihat. Pertunjukan akan dilanjutkan kembali," sela Baekhyun dan ikut bertepuk tangan bersama beberapa pengunjung lain. Dan selama sisa pertunjukan, Baekhyun tidak lagi berbicara kepadanya.

"Kau marah?"

Baekhyun tetap menatap ke luar jendela mobil selama beberapa saat. Setelah beberapa detik, ia baru menjawab ketus, "Tidak."

Saat itu mereka sudah kembali berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol dalam perjalanan pulang dari bar David King dan Baekhyun sedang malas bicara. Kalau ia mau jujur, sebenarnya ia mulai malas bicara sejak ia tahu Miranda juga akan pergi ke Chicago. Urusan pekerjaan? Pfft! Ia yakin wanita itu sama sekali tidak punya pekerjaan apa pun di Chicago. Wanita itu hanya mencari-cari alasan supaya bisa bersama Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tidak keberatan! Chanyeol membiarkan Miranda... ugh!

Baekhyun tidak senang. Ia tahu ia tidak berhak merasa tidak senang, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Cemburu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Suaranya terdengar geli.

Baekhyun melotot ke arahnya. " _Tidak_."

Park Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum. Berani-beraninya ia tersenyum!

"Tanganmu terkepal, _chouchou_."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dengan geram dan berusaha melemaskan kedua tangannya. Terkutuklah Park Chanyeol dan panggilan konyolnya!

Chanyeol mendesah dan berkata, "Sudah kukatakan padamu kami tidak pergi bersama. Aku baru tahu dia akan pergi ke Chicago siang ini, ketika dia menelepon dan memberitahuku."

"Kau percaya dia pergi ke sana untuk urusan pekerjaan?" tanya Baekhyun blak-blakan.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Itu yang dikatakannya. Kenapa aku harus meragukannya?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang.

"Kau tentu tahu dia menyukaimu, bukan? Kau tidak mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa dia menyukaimu dan dia mengharapkan lebih."

"Tapi aku tidak," balas Chanyeol. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai kekasihku, aku tidak pernah memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihku, dan aku sudah pasti tidak pernah mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa kami memiliki hubungan khusus."

"Mungkin itulah alasannya," gerutu Baekhyun. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan atau melakukan apa-apa, yang berarti kau tidak pernah menolaknya."

Tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol menghentikan mobil di depan gedung apartemen Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepaskan sabuk pengaman, namun tetap duduk bersandar. Ia mendesah pelan dan menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya sungguh-sungguh. "Aku tidak berhak menilai hubunganmu dengan Miranda. Itu urusanmu sendiri."

Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Chanyeol dengan jelas di dalam mobil yang remang-remang. Laki-laki itu juga tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih karena telah mengajak keluargaku makan malam. Dan terima kasih karena telah mengajakku menonton pertunjukan tadi," lanjut Baekhyun agak canggung.

"Ayo, kuantar sampai ke pintu," kata Chanyeol, lalu membuka pintu mobil.

Baekhyun bergegas menyusul, walaupun agak bingung. Mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan menaiki anak-anak tangga di depan gedung apartemen Baekhyun tanpa berkata apa-apa. Baekhyun berhenti di pintu depan dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang berdiri dua anak tangga di bawahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," katanya. "Jadi..."

Saat itu Chanyeol mendongak menatapnya dengan seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Baekhyun."

"Ya?"

Chanyeol menaiki satu anak tangga lagi dengan perlahan dan menatap mata Baekhyun lurus-lurus. "Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu yang tidak pernah kukatakan kepada Miranda."

Nada suara Chanyeol menimbulkan pengaruh aneh di dada Baekhyun. Ia berdeham untuk menutupi kecanggungannya.

"Baiklah."

"Aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Untuk sejenak ia lupa bernapas. Lalu sesuatu mulai mengentak-entak di balik dadanya. Chanyeol menaiki satu anak tangga lagi, membuatnya kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya dijejalkan ke dalam saku jaket. Ada seberkas kegugupan yang berkelebat di matanya yang biru gelap, namun ia berdiri dengan yakin di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Terlepas dari keinginan kakekku untuk menjodohkan kita, aku sungguh menyukaimu," lanjutnya,

"dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik."

"Oh?" Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Baekhyun. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar dan otaknya masih belum bisa memikirkan kalimat yang lebih panjang.

"Jadi bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah ada kemungkinan kau akan menyukaiku dan ingin mengenalku lebih baik?"

"Aku... Eh..." Melihat wajah Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat ini membuat debar jantung Baekhyun semakin keras. Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Demi Tuhan...

Chanyeol tertawa lirih dan senyumnya melebar. "Kurasa aku berhasil membuatmu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Nah, jangan memukulku, oke?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar kaget ketika Chanyeol menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Detik berikutnya ia merasakan bibir Chanyeol menempel di pipinya. Baekhyun pun otomatis menahan napas. Sekejap mata kemudian Chanyeol sudah menegakkan tubuh kembali. "Selamat malam."

Wajah Baekhyun memanas dengan cepat. "Y-ya... Selamat malam," gumamnya lirih. Setelah itu ia cepat-cepat berbalik, membuka pintu dan masuk tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Wajahnya masih terasa panas bahkan setelah ia masuk ke apartemennya sendiri. Ia menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi. Benar, pipinya memang panas. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke dada. Jantungnya juga masih berdebar keras. Apartemennya remang-remang, hanya diterangi sedikit cahaya dari lampu jalan yang masuk dari jendela ruang duduk. Tanpa menyalakan lampu, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah jendela dan memandang turun ke jalan. Mobil Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat. Baekhyun mendesah. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi berdenting. Baekhyun menoleh dan bergegas berjalan ke arah tasnya yang teronggok di lantai di dekat pintu masuk. Ia memungut tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ada pesan masuk. Dari Park Chanyeol.

" _Kurasa aku sudah memberimu cukup waktu untuk berpikir._

 _Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Byun Baekhyun?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas,

" _Jawaban untuk pertanyaan apa?"_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu, Baekhyun menyalakan lampu, pemanas ruangan, lalu berjalan ke kamar tidurnya sambil bersenandung pelan. Ponselnya kembali berdenting ketika ia sedang melepaskan jaket.

" _Apakah ada kemungkinan kau akan menyukaiku dan ingin mengenalku lebih baik?"_

Baekhyun berbaring telungkup di atas ranjang dan mulai membalas, masih sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _Tanyakan lagi kepadaku ketika kau sudah kembali dari Chicago."_

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

 _25 Desember_

"Kau ada di mana? Kedengarannya ramai sekali di sana."

"Di apartemen Joonmyun dan Yixing. Kami sedang mencoba menyanyikan _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ tetapi Mr. Li dan kakekku tidak pernah bisa menyebutkan urutan hadiahnya dengan benar dan tidak bisa mengikuti nada yang dimainkan Yixing di piano."

"Mr. Li?"

"Ayah Nic. Kami selalu makan malam bersama Nic dan orangtuanya di hari Natal."

"Menyenangkan."

"Di sini terlalu berisik. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu.

Tunggu sebentar... Halo?"

"Ya, aku masih di sini."

"Nah, lebih baik."

"Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Balkon."

"Demi Tuhan. Baekhyun, kau ada di lantai berapa? Tidak, tunggu. Kau harus masuk. Sekarang."

"Chanyeol, aku sama sekali tidak berada di dekat pagar balkon. Tenanglah."

"Kalau kau tidak jatuh, kau akan membeku. Tolong masuklah ke dalam."

"Aku memakai mantel."

"Baekhyun..."

"Katakan padaku, apakah kau juga sedang makan malam bersama keluargamu?"

"Oh, baiklah. Ya. Seluruh keluarga besar berkumpul."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

"Mm, tidak juga. Suasananya terlalu ramai, terlalu berisik, terlalu memusingkan."

"Aku suka keluarga besar."

"Menikahlah denganku dan kau akan mendapatkan semua itu."

"Haha. Selamat Natal, Park Chanyeol."

"Selamat Natal, Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang masuklah kembali."

 _27 Desember_

"Ibuku ingin tahu seperti apa dirimu dan bagaimana rupamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia ingin tahu seperti apa gadis yang dipilih kakekku sebagai menantunya."

"Astaga."

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kau mengirim fotomu ke ponselku sekarang?"

"Apa? _Tidak!_ "

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu, jadi aku pun sudah memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan ibuku."

"Apa yang kaukatakan padanya?"

"Bahwa kau hanya gadis biasa yang berpotongan tubuh kecil dan cukup manis kalau tidak sedang memberengut. Kau tidak tinggi semampai dan tidak memiliki tampang eksotis. Benar-benar biasa."

" _Geez_ , terima kasih banyak. Aku _senang sekali_ mende—"

"Kau mungkin tidak sempurna, tapi kau sempurna untukku."

"..."

"Baekhyun?"

"Oh, diamlah."

 _29 Desember_

" _Apa?_ "

"Jongin mengundangku dan Nic ke pesta yang diadakan kantornya. Kau tahu dia bekerja di kantor surat kabar..."

"Kau akan pergi bersama Kim Jongin?"

" _Tidak_. Aku akan pergi bersama Nic."

"..."

"Chanyeol? Kau masih di sana?"

"Kalau aku memintamu untuk tidak pergi, kau pasti tidak akan menurut, bukan?"

"Kau sendiri akan melewatkan Tahun Baru bersama Miranda. Apakah aku melarangmu?"

"Kau tahu aku akan menghadiri reuni di malam Tahun Baru nanti dan tidak berencana melewatkannya bersama Miranda. Sedangkan kau dan Jongin... Kurasa aku harus menghubungi Nic dan memintanya menjauhkanmu dari mantanmu itu selama pesta."

"Jangan konyol."

"Jangan menciumnya."

"Apa?"

"Tradisi ciuman Tahun Baru. Jangan menciumnya. Kalau kau harus mencium seseorang, cium saja Nic. _Di pipi_."

"Apakah itu artinya kau juga akan mencium Miranda di pipi?"

"Aku tidak berencana mencium siapa pun selain tunanganku."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

almaepark : I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TOO MY READER NIM udah ketemu noh wkwk makin sweet aja emang

sehon-ey : disini juga makin cute loh

chococaramello : emang tuh tsundere banget, padahal mah deg deg an

khakikira : sudah dilanjut yaa

park yeolna : makasih juga udah baca, sudah lanjut yaa

myrceu : sudah diupdate

Guest : tunggu saja yaa

baekkie : yah walaupun kesel, tapi menurut aku dia tidak terlalu berbahaya seperti orang ketiga yang lain kok

Yoon745 : dulu aku juga nungguin ada yang ngeremake ver chanbaek padahal udah baca novelnya, tapi aku berpikiran untuk meremake sendiri aja, lumayan untuk bacaan CBS

Guest : diriku berharap bertemu orang seberti PCY di ff ini

raeho : touched, thank's for your review and i love you too

hyuniee86 : setelah baca chapter ini kira-kira gimana tuh byun baek?

parkobyunx : makasih lab u too *mwah*

xiudae12 : memang mereka itu sebenernya udah ada rasa, tapi masih malu ngungkapinnya

baekkie : sudah diupdate


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Ilana Tan**

 **Character :**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

Bab Sepuluh

BAEKHYUN tersenyum menatap foto yang dikirim Park Chanyeol ke ponselnya. Foto _raspberry citrus cheesecake_ yang disajikan hiasan indah, disertai pesan yang berbunyi,

" _Menggugah selera,_ _bukan? Tidakkah kau berharap kau ada di sini bersamaku_ _sekarang?"_

"Berita bagus?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel dan menatap Jongin yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Maaf, apa?"

Jongin menggerakkan dagu menunjuk ponsel Baekhyun.

"Wajahmu berseri-seri. Apakah kau baru saja menerima kabar baik?"

"Oh, tidak juga." Baekhyun memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas tangan, lalu meraih menu di hadapannya. "Apakah kau sudah siap memesan?"

"Tentu." Jongin mengangkat tangan memanggil pelayan dan mulai memesan, "Dua _chili_..."

"Satu saja," sela Baekhyun cepat ketika ia menyadari Jongin hendak memesan untuk mereka berdua, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dulu. "Aku akan memesan sup labu."

Alis Jongin terangkat. "Kukira kau tidak suka labu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata ringan, "Selera bisa berubah."

Miranda bertopang dagu di atas meja dan menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. "Aku baru tahu kau suka memotret makanan," komentarnya.

"Aku suka melihat makanan yang disajikan dengan indah," gumam Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

"Tapi aku memotret ini untuk seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab sementara ia sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan menatap Miranda. "Kau yakin kau tidak mau mencoba _cheesecake_ ini? Kata orang _cheesecake_ di restoran ini yang terbaik di Chicago."

Miranda menatap _cheesecake_ yang dipesan Chanyeol dan bergidik.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa makan makanan seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah," gumamnya dan mulai mencicipi kuenya.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana setelah ini, Chanyeol?" Tanya Miranda.

"Terserah kau saja. Apa yang ingin kaulihat?"

"Aku pernah mendengar tentang 360 Chicago. Bagaimanakalau kita pergi ke sana?" usul Miranda penuh semangat.

"Oke."

"Setelah itu Millennium Park dan Navy Pier. Kita bisa makan malam di sana. Oh, ya, kudengar selalu ada kembang api di Navy Pier di malam Tahun Baru..."

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan dan berkata, "Aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam hari ini, Miranda."

"Oh." Miranda terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa? Kau punya acara lain malam ini?"

"Ya."

Miranda menunggu Chanyeol mengajaknya menghadiri acara apa pun yang akan dihadirinya malam ini, namun Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa dan kembali menyantap kuenya dengan nikmat. Tunggu, ini sama sekali tidak sesuai rencana Miranda. Tujuan utamanya datang ke Chicago adalah untuk menghabiskan waktu—dan malam Tahun Baru—bersama Chanyeol. Kalau begini... "Acara apa?" tanya Miranda dengan nada yang diusahakan terdengar sambil lalu. Chanyeol tidak suka apabila ia terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Reuni dengan teman-teman seangkatanku di SMA," sahut Chanyeol.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh ikut?" tanya Miranda lagi.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Miranda buru-buru menambahkan, "Maksudku aku tidak mengenal siapa pun di Chicago dan aku juga tidak ingin menghabiskan malam Tahun Baru sendirian di kamar hotel."

Chanyeol terlihat ragu. "Tapi kau tidak mengenal teman-teman sekolahku, Miranda. Apakah kau tidak akan merasa canggung?"

Giliran Miranda yang mengangkat sebelah alis. "Aku? Canggung?" balasnya sambil menegakkan punggung, agak tersinggung. "Chanyeol, aku pernah menemanimu ke berbagai acara di New York. Kurasa kau tahu aku bukan orang yang mudah canggung di tengah orang-orang yang tidak kukenal."

" _Well_ , kurasa kau benar," aku Chanyeol. "Kau salah satu orang paling percaya diri yang pernah kukenal."

"Jadi?" Miranda menatap Chanyeol. "Apakah aku boleh ikut pergi?"

Apa pun jawaban Chanyeol untuk pertanyaan Miranda tidak terucap karena saat itu seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar muncul dan menyapa Chanyeol dengan gembira.

"Park Chanyeol! Senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi," kata pria itu dengan suaranya yang berat.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menjabat tangan pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Toby," kata Chanyeol dengan nada terkejut, "kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini. Apa kabar?"

"Baik, sangat baik." Saat itu Toby Grant menoleh ke arah Miranda. "Oh, halo."

Miranda menyunggingkan seulas senyum ramah yang terlatih sempurna dan balas menyapa, "Halo."

"Apakah aku mengganggu?" tanya Toby kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mengganggu. Kami juga sudah selesai makan," kata Chanyeol.

Toby Grant mengulurkan tangannya kepada Miranda.

"Toby Grant, teman lama Chanyeol," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Miranda menyambut tangan pria itu. "Miranda Young. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Toby menoleh kepada Chanyeol. "Omong-omong, kau akan datang ke reuni malam ini, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Bagus. Kita akan mengobrol panjang lebar nanti. Oh, ya, Max juga akan datang." Toby kembali menatap Miranda.

"Dan kau tentu akan datang bersama Chanyeol?"

Miranda menatap Toby dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Oh, itu reuni sekolah dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu..."

Toby mengibaskan tangan. "Omong kosong. Kau harus datang. Pasti menyenangkan."

Miranda menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat samar. Chanyeol tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat, hanya membalas tatapan Miranda sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia berkata,

"Aku akan meyakinkan Miranda, Toby. Jangan khawatir."

Mereka berjabat tangan sekali lagi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Toby, "tapi kita akan bertemu lagi nanti malam."

Miranda mengamati Toby berjalan keluar dari restoran, lalu matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu di ujung jalan. Ia bergegas mengalihkan pandangan, pura-pura tidak memperhatikan dan menyibakkan rambut merahnya yang indah ke belakang bahu. Lalu dengan kedua lengan bertumpu di atas meja, ia mencondongkan tubuh di atas meja ke arah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jam berapa kau akan menjemputku?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng. "Kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan, bukan?"

Miranda menggerakkan sebelah bahunya dengan anggun.

"Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin."

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

PESTA akhir tahun yang diadakan kantor Jongin ramai dihadiri berbagai tokoh penting dalam bidang ekonomi dan politik negara. Tidak ketinggalan pula para wartawan dan reporter yang sering muncul di layar kaca. Obrolan yang terdengar di sekeliling Baekhyun sebagian besar berkisar tentang masalah negara. Baekhyun bukan orang bodoh. Ia memahami topik yang dibicarakan, namun itu tidak berarti ia tertarik ikut berdiskusi tentang keputusan Senat dan kondisi saham di Wall Street.

Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Jongin terkekeh di samping Baekhyun dan berkata, "Pestanya akan lebih meriah beberapa saat lagi, setelah semua orang memegang sampanye dan anggur. Kau tahu bagaimana sedikit alcohol dalam tubuh selalu membuat orang-orang lebih... santai dan terbuka."

Sebagai jurnalis ekonomi, Jongin sangat cocok berada di lingkungan seperti ini. Jongin berotak tajam. Kecerdasannya terlihat dari cara bicara dan sikap tubuhnya yang penuh percaya diri. Itulah yang dulu membuat Baekhyun terpesona padanya, walaupun harus diakui bahwa kadang-kadang Baekhyun juga merasa agak terintimidasi.

Jongin tidak pernah mengajak Baekhyun menghadiri acaraacara seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan dulu ketika mereka masih menjalin hubungan. Inilah pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Jongin dalam dunianya. Dan hal itu membuatnya menyadari betapa banyak yang belum diketahuinya tentang Kim Jongin.

Satu hal lain yang dilakukan Jongin yang belum pernah dilakukannya selama ini adalah ia memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada para rekan kerja dan kenalannya. Mungkin sulit dipercaya, namun selama Baekhyun berhubungan dengan Jongin dulu, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal teman-teman Jongin.

Alis Baekhyun berkerut samar sementara ia berpikir betapa banyak yang diketahui Jongin tentang dirinya namun betapa sedikit yang diketahuinya tentang Jongin. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hubungan mereka dulu benar-benar tidak seimbang.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?" tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun menatapnya dan berkata, "Hanya berpikir tentang betapa tidak seimbangnya hubungan kita dulu."

Jongin balas menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu karena menolak lamaranku dulu," katanya dengan nada sambil lalu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku saat itu, jadi aku bertindak tanpa berpikir." Jongin terdiam sejenak, menyesap minumannya, lalu berkata,

"Tapi kini aku justru berharap aku menyetujui usulmu."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Apa?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku waktu itu, Baekhyun," lanjut Jongin. "Apakah kau masih menungguku?"

Baekhyun ingat Jongin pernah bertanya seperti itu di dalam taksi ketika Jongin muncul setelah empat tahun menghilang. Saat itu ia tidak menjawab karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Kau tidak memintaku menunggu, Jongin," gumam Baekhyun pelan pada akhirnya.

"Bisakah kita memulai lagi dari awal, Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap mata Baekhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan benar sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita tidak akan menyembunyikan apa pun lagi, terutama dari kakak-kakakmu." Jongin tersenyum kecil dan menambahkan,

"Aku bersedia mengambil risiko ditembak oleh mereka."

Baekhyun tertawa pendek. "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Bagaimana, Baekhyun? Apakah kita bisa memulai lagi?"

Sementara Baekhyun menatap mata biru muda Jongin yang hangat, ia mendadak berpikir bahwa mata biru sebiru langit malam lebih menarik daripada warna biru langit cerah di siang hari. Ia mengerjap, menyingkirkan mata biru gelap Park Chanyeol dari pikirannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin. "Aku tidak tahu, Jongin," sahutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Jongin sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Tapi pikirkanlah."

Otak Baekhyun ingin menerima usul Jongin. Jongin pria yang baik dan Baekhyun menyukainya, walaupun mungkin tidak dengan cara menggebu-gebu seperti dulu. Jongin juga pastinya masih memiliki perasaan untuk Baekhyun apabila ia sendiri yang mengusulkan agar mereka kembali bersama. Tidak ada salahnya mereka mencoba lagi, bukan? Mungkin sekarang Baekhyun bisa belajar mengenal Jongin lebih baik. Kakak-kakaknya juga pasti tidak keberatan karena mereka sudah mengenal Jongin sejak dulu. Tidak, tidak ada salahnya mereka mencoba lagi. Hanya ada satu masalah kecil. Hati Baekhyun tidak berdebar-debar.

Tidak semua orang suka menghadiri reuni, namun Chanyeol termasuk salah satu dari mereka yang menikmati reuni. Ia suka bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman lama dan melihat perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi selama bertahuntahun setelah mereka lulus sekolah. Tetapi mungkin ia menikmati reuni karena sejak dulu sampai sekarang ia masih tetap populer di kalangan teman-temannya, terutama wanita.

Dalam dua jam terakhir ia sudah didekati oleh tiga orang wanita yang menunjukkan minat mereka dengan jelas. Dan salah satunya adalah Chloe Sanders, gadis yang dulu pernah menarik perhatiannya selama beberapa saat. Sampai ia bertemu Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun yang saat ini sepertinya terlalu sibuk berpesta dengan mantannya sampai tidak mengangkat telepon dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol melotot menatap ponselnya sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke saku bagian dalam jasnya sambil menggerutu pelan.

Saat itu Toby muncul di sampingnya di bar dan berkata,

"Kau, Teman, sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkan kekasih secantik itu. Di mana kau menemukannya?"

Chanyeol menyesap minumannya sebelum balas bertanya, "Apa?"

Toby menggerakkan dagu menunjuk ke arah Miranda yang sedang berdansa dengan Max di tengah ruangan, bersama pasangan-pasangan lain.

"Oh, dia? Di New York," sahut Chanyeol ringan. Ia menatap Toby yang masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Miranda, lalu menambahkan, "Omong-omong, dia bukan kekasihku. Jadi kau bisa mendekatinya kalau kau mau." Toby menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

"Bukan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng tegas. "Bukan."

"Tapi..." Toby kembali menatap Miranda. "Tapi katanya dia bersamamu. Tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Oh." Toby mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kau perlu meluruskan hal itu dengannya." Chanyeol tidak berkomentar.

"Jadi," lanjut Toby, "kau tidak punya kekasih? Tidak ada wanita yang berhasil menarik minatmu?"

Chanyeol kembali menyesap minumannya. "Sedang kuusahakan."

"Jawaban macam apa pula itu?" protes Toby.

"Omong-omong," kata Chanyeol, "kau masih ingat pada Byun Baekhyun?"

Dahi Toby berkerut. "Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa nama itu terdengar tidak asing?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, membiarkan temannya berpikir.

"Oh!" seru Toby tiba-tiba. "Byun Baekhyun! Dia gadis kecil aneh yang—"

"Aku akan berhati-hati dengan ucapanku kalau aku jadi dirimu," sela Chanyeol datar.

"Oh?" Toby menatap Chanyeol sejenak. "Jadi kau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dan aku ingin kau meminta maaf padanya karena telah bersikap mengerikan padanya di sekolah dulu."

"Apa?" Mata Toby melebar. "Meminta maaf untuk apa? Seingatku kau yang memulai serangan atas dirinya, Teman. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau pernah menjegal kakinya dan membuatnya jatuh terjerembap di koridor di depan semua orang."

Toby mengernyit. "Benarkah? Oh, astaga. Aku sudah lupa."

"Untuk sementara ini kau boleh meminta maaf secara tertulis. Kau dan Max, karena Max juga bukannya tidak berdosa."

Toby melirik Chanyeol. "Kau serius?"

Chanyeol menatap temannya dengan serius. "Sangat."

* * *

"Sepuluh... sembilan... delapan... tujuh... enam... lima... empat... tiga... dua... satu... SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!"

Semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan di tengah-tengah konfeti yang betebaran dan bunyi terompet. Baekhyun juga ikut bersorak dan tertawa. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin dan berseru, "Selamat Tahun Baru!" sebelum merangkul laki-laki itu. Ia melakukannya secara otomatis, karena semua orang di sekeliling mereka juga saling berpelukan singkat. Namun, ketika ia melepaskan rangkulannya sedetik kemudian, lengan Jongin masih merangkul pinggangnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Jongin sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Selamat Tahun Baru, Baekhyun," gumamnya

 _Oh, astaga. Dia akan menciumku,_ pikir Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

 _Jangan menciumnya._

Baekhyun mengernyit. Kenapa pula kata-kata Park Chanyeol kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Oh, sial. Jongin mulai menunduk dan Baekhyun mulai panik. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Tepat pada saat itu Baekhyun merasa dirinya ditarik dengan tiba-tiba, membuat dirinya terlepas dari Jongin dan berputar ke dalam pelukan seseorang dengan keras. Baekhyun mendongak dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Nic yang berseri-seri.

"Selamat Tahun Baru!" seru Nic lantang. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat, lalu mengangkatnya dari lantai dan memutarnya satu kali sambil bersorak. Ketika ia akhirnya membiarkan kaki Baekhyun kembali menginjak lantai, ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berkata, "Aku datang tepat pada waktunya, bukan? Berterimakasihlah kepadaku nanti."

* * *

"Sepuluh... sembilan... delapan... tujuh... enam... lima...empat... tiga... dua... satu... SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!"

Sementara teman-temannya bersorak dan saling berpelukan, Chanyeol berjalan ke sisi ruangan, menjauhi keramaian. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Baekhyun.

" _Selamat Tahun Baru."_

Ia agak kaget ketika balasan dari Baekhyun masuk beberapa detik kemudian.

" _Selamat Tahun Baru, Park Chanyeol."_

" _Aku akan kembali ke New York lusa_ ," ketik Chanyeol.

" _Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah tiba."_

Balasan Baekhyun membuat senyum Chanyeol mengembang.

" _Sampai jumpa di New York."_

Setelah itu ia pun bergabung dengan teman-temannya dan saling mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru, saling berjabat tangan, menepuk punggung, dan berpelukan. Di tengah-tengah kemeriahan itu, ia melihat Miranda berjalan menghampirinya. Chanyeol baru hendak mengucapkan selamat Tahun Bar kepadanya ketika Miranda tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol.

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

"BO, di mana Alison?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Bo yang saat itu sedang memberikan instruksi kepada salah seorang karyawan dapur. Bo menegakkan tubuh dan memandang berkeliling, lalu bertanya kepada seorang karyawan magang yang sedang belajar menghias kue, "Mitch, bukankah tadi dia bersamamu?"

"Dia keluar beberapa menit yang lalu," sahut Mitch. "Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Christina."

Bo kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Akan kupanggil dia."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang menemuinya."

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Alison mulai magang di toko kue Baekhyun, karena hari ini juga adalah hari pertama George bekerja di Ramses. Baekhyun sering mempekerjakan remaja-remaja yang ditemuinya di Jump Start untuk menambahpengalaman kerja mereka sebelum mereka mulai merambah ke hal-hal yang lebih besar. Namun, sepertinya Alison termasuk orang yang tidak bisa diam, lebih bersemangat apabila berhadapan dengan banyak orang, dan tidak suka melakukan pekerjaan yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi. Mungkin sebaiknya Baekhyun menempatkannya di depan toko bersama Christina untuk melayani pelanggan.

Baekhyun melihat Alison sedang berbisik-bisik dengan Christina di belakang meja kasir.

"Alison, kenapa kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu begitu saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

Alison berbalik dengan cepat dan langsung menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Ia menatap Christina yang terlihat agak aneh, lalu kembali menatap

Alison yang serbasalah. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Alison menggigit bibir dan melirik Christina. Setelah ragu sejenak, Christina berkata kepadanya, "Tunjukkan saja padanya, Alison. Kurasa Baekhyun harus tahu."

Baekhyun semakin heran. "Apa? Apa yang harus kuketahui?"

Alison mendesah, lalu memperlihatkan ponselnya yang tadi disembunyikan di balik punggung. "Ini," katanya sambil mengacungkan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun. "Lihatlah."

Baekhyun menerima ponsel Alison dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa yang...?" Namun sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, matanya menangkap judul artikel tabloid _online_ yang terpampang di layar ponsel.

LIBURAN ROMANTIS MODEL MIRANDA YOUNG DAN TUNANGAN

Mata Baekhyun langsung beralih ke tiga foto di bawah tajuk utama. Foto-foto itu mungkin diambil secara diam-diam, namun karena kualitasnya bagus Baekhyun dengan mudah bisa mengenali Park Chanyeol di dalam foto-foto itu.

Foto pertama memperlihatkan Miranda dan Park Chanyeol di dalam restoran. Miranda mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sementara Chanyeol duduk bersandar.

Foto kedua adalah foto mereka berdua yang sedang menyusuri trotoar. Miranda berjalan—nyaris menempel—di samping Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apakah Miranda menggandeng lengan Chanyeol, namun si penulis artikel sepertinya beranggapan begitu.

Foto ketiga membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dan tangannya mencengkeram ponsel Alison lebih kuat. Setelah menatap foto itu selama beberapa detik, matanya beralih membaca isi artikel pendek itu dengan cepat.

 _...Model cantik Miranda Young tertangkap basah berlibur di Chicago bersama koki peraih bintang Michelin dan pemilik salah satu restoran terkenal di New York, Park Chanyeol. Menurut sumber yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya, pasangan itu memang sudah berhubungan dekat selama beberapa bulan terakhir dan ia yakin Park akan segera melamar Miranda. Pasangan romantis itu melewatkan malam menjelang Tahun Baru di acara reuni sekolah Park dan berciuman dengan mesra tepat ketika jam berdentang dua belas kali..._

"Aku yakin ini hanya salah paham." Christina memecah keheningan. Suaranya tidak terdengar terlalu yakin.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan foto ketiga itu?" desak Alison.

"Di sana mereka jelas-jelas berciuman!"

" _Alison._ "

Baekhyun melirik foto ketiga yang mengganggu itu, lalu mengerjap, mengembuskan napas dengan pelan, dan mengulurkan ponsel itu kembali kepada Alison. "Kembalilah bekerja, Alison," katanya datar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?" tanya Alison cemas.

"Tentu," sahut Baekhyun singkat.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Ia memejamkan mata dan mendesah pelan sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celemeknya. Ia menatap nama yang muncul di layar sejenak, lalu memutuskan hubungan tanpa menjawab telepon. Ia mengangkat wajah kembali menatap Alison. "Kembali bekerja," ulangnya.

Alison melirik Christina sekali lagi sebelum berjalan dengan patuh melewati Baekhyun ke arah dapur. Ketika kembali ponselnya berdering, Baekhyun langsung memutuskan hubungan dan mematikan ponselnya sama sekali. Chanyeol sedang menurunkan ponsel dari telinga dengan alis berkerut ketika Jared muncul di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya di Ramses.

"Selamat Tahun Baru!" sapa Jared riang dan melangkah masuk. "Bagaimana liburanmu bersama keluarga?" Chanyeol menyentuh layar ponselnya sejenak, lalu kembali menempelkannya. "Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang baru," sahutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menurunkan ponselnya dan bergumam, "Ke mana dia?"

"Menelepon siapa?" tanya Jared.

"Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol dan mencoba menghubungi toko kue Baekhyun.

"A Piece of Cake," suara Christina yang ramah menyapa di ujung sana. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Hai, Christina," Chanyeol balas menyapa. "Ini Park Chanyeol. Selamat Tahun Baru."

"Oh." Nada suara Christina agak berubah. "Selamat Tahun Baru."

Chanyeol memutuskan mengabaikan perubahan nada itu.

Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya. "Apakah Baekhyun ada di sana? Aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tapi tidak diangkat."

"Mm. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk."

 _Jawaban yang tidak jelas_. Chanyeol bertanya lagi, "Baekhyun ada di sana?"

Jeda sejenak. "Kurasa dia sedang tidak ingin menerima telepon."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa," ujar Christina singkat. "Bagaimana kalau kau menelepon lagi besok? Atau beberapa hari lagi."

Setelah Christina menutup telepon, Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap ponselnya dengan kening berkerut bingung. "Apa pula maksudnya tadi?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Jared.

"Baekhyun tidak mau menerima teleponku," kata Chanyeol pelan.

Ia mengangkat wajah menatap Jared. "Kenapa?" Jared mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana aku tahu? Apakah kau membuatnya marah?"

"Aku baru kembali dari Chicago. Aku bahkan belum sempat bertemu dengannya atau berbicara dengannya," sergah Chanyeol. Ia terdiam sejenak, berpikir, lalu bergumam, "Aku akan pergi menemuinya untuk mencari tahu."

"Tunggu dulu," sela Jared. "Kalau dia tidak mau menerima teleponmu, kemungkinan besar dia juga tidak akan mau menemuimu. Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu melalui orang lain?"

"Siapa?"

Jared menggerakkan ibu jarinya ke arah dapur. "Bukankah kita punya karyawan baru yang mengenal gadismu itu dengan baik?"

Lima menit kemudian...

George Morgan, mantan karyawan Baekhyun yang kini bekerja di Ramses, berdiri dengan gugup di ruang kerja Chanyeol. Matanya menatap Jared dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Anda... memanggilku, Mr. Park?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

Chanyeol tersenyum ramah. "Halo, George. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini? Apakah kau menikmatinya?"

"Eh... Ya, Sir." Nada suaranya semakin ragu. "Tapi masih banyak sekali yang harus kupelajari."

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin kau bisa bekerja dengan baik," kata Chanyeol ramah. "Omong-omong, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, George."

Alis George terangkat sedikit. "Bantuan apa?"

Lima menit kemudian...

George mendengarkan cerita Christina di telepon tanpa banyak komentar. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Park Chanyeol yang duduk bersedekap di sudut meja kerjanya. Kalau cerita Christina benar, tidak heran Bos tidak mau bicara dengan Mr. Park.

"Akan kukirimkan artikelnya kepadamu," kata Christina di akhir pembicaraan.

George menutup telepon dan menatap Park Chanyeol dengan ragu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Park Chanyeol. "Apa katanya?"

George berdeham pelan dan berkata, "Bos baru saja pergi. Tidak ada di toko saat ini."

"Pergi ke mana?"

"Christina tidak tahu."

"Apa lagi yang dikatakannya?" desak Chanyeol. "Kenapa Baekhyun tidak ingin menerima telepon?"

Saat itu ponsel George berdenting. Ia membuka tautan artikel yang dikirim Christina ke ponselnya dan matanya langsung melebar. Lalu ia mengangkat wajah menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengacungkan ponselnya ke hadapan atasannya itu. "Kata Christina, karena ini, Mr. Park," gumamnya.

Chanyeol menatap layar ponsel George dengan alis berkerut. Sedetik kemudian ia merampas ponsel dari tangan George.

" _Apa-apaan ini?_ " serunya.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Jared sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan ikut melihat dari balik bahu Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, kenapa kau mencium Miranda?"

"Aku _tidak_ menciumnya," geram Chanyeol tajam.

Jared balas menatapnya. "Jadi maksudmu foto itu hasil _photoshop_?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya mencengkeram ponsel George erat-erat dan memberengut menyeramkan sementara ia kembali menatap foto-foto dalam artikel itu. Takut ponselnya remuk di tangan atasan barunya, George berusaha memikirkan cara meminta ponsel itu kembali.

"Maaf, Sir," gumamnya, "ponselku..."

Tatapan yang dilemparkan Chanyeol kepadanya membuat George menghentikan ucapan dan menelan ludah. Sejenak George berpikir atasannya itu akan melempar ponsel itu ke wajahnya, namun akhirnya Chanyeol hanya mengulurkan ponsel itu kembali kepadanya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Chanyeol menyambar jas dari sandaran kursi dan berderap dengan langkah lebar keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

BAEKHYUN sedang menelusuri retakan tipis di atas permukaan meja dengan telunjuknya ketika Jongin tiba sambil meminta maaf.

"Ternyata wawancaranya berlangsung lebih lama daripada yang kuduga," kata Jongin setelah ia melepaskan jaket dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. "Maaf, kau tentu sudah menunggu lama."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

 _Katanya dia tidak berencana melewatkan Tahun Baru bersama Miranda._

"Kau sudah memesan?" tanya Jongin sambil meraih menu di atas meja.

 _Katanya dia tidak berencana mencium Miranda. Atau siapa pun._

"Belum. Aku menunggumu," ujar Baekhyun ringan.

 _Tapi coba lihat apa yang terjadi?_

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Aku senang kau menelepon, Baekhyun," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun balas menatap Jongin sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aku juga."

 _Kalau dia boleh mencium orang lain, maka Baekhyun juga boleh mencium siapa pun yang diinginkannya. Termasuk Kim Jongin._

Pada saat Baekhyun sedang menikmati makan malamnya di restoran di Nolita, di apartemen Miranda di East Village, Elsie sedang duduk meringkuk di sofa sambil menyesap anggur merahnya.

"Omong-omong, apakah dia sudah menghubungimu, Miranda?" tanya Elsie kepada Miranda yang duduk bersila di satu-satunya kursi berlengan yang ada di ruang duduk.

"Belum," sahut Miranda pendek. Ia meraih _remote control_ , menyalakan televisi dan mencari saluran berita.

"Oh, tolong jangan siaran berita," erang Elsie. "Membosankan."

Miranda mengabaikan temannya. "Silakan saja kalau kau ingin menjadi model berotak kosong," ujarnya dengan nada sambil lalu. Elsie memutar bola matanya dan menggerutu pelan. Teringat kembali pada pembicaraan mereka tadi, ia berkata,

"Sepertinya Park Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca gosip selebriti, Miranda. Aku yakin dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang artikel dan foto-foto kalian yang beredar di Internet. Jadi kupikir sebaiknya kau yang menunjukkan artikel itu kepadanya."

Ia menyesap anggurnya sejenak. "Memberinya sedikit dorongan untuk... kau tahu, meresmikan hubungan kalian."

Miranda menggigit bibir. Memang ia dan Elsie-lah yang merencanakan semua ini, dengan bantuan seorang teman Elsie yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer dan penulis lepas di salah satu situs gosip _online_. Tujuan mereka adalah melihat reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Chanyeol terhadap gosip itu.

Apabila Chanyeol tenang-tenang saja, maka itu pertanda bagus yang berarti Chanyeol tidak keberatan dirinya dihubungkan dengan Miranda. Namun, apabila Chanyeol tidak senang... _well,_ itu bukan pertanda bagus.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Miranda?" tanya Elsie.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau terlihat galau."

"Oh, diamlah, Elsie. Aku sedang mendengar berita," cetus Miranda.

"Sejak kapan kau mengikuti berita olahraga?" balas Elsie.

Miranda mendengus dan bersedekap, menatap layar televise dengan kening berkerut walaupun ia tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun yang diucapkan si pembaca berita. Apabila memang ada satu hal yang membuatnya agak cemas, itu adalah reaksi Chanyeol ketika ia mencium laki-laki itu di malam Tahun Baru. Walaupun foto hasil jepretan teman Elsie memang terlihat intim, pada kenyataannya bibir mereka hanya bersentuhan satu detik. Bahkan mungkin tidak sampai sedetik. Begitu Miranda berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol, Chanyeol dengan segera menarik diri dan menahan bahu Miranda untuk menjaga jarak. Cara Chanyeol menatapnya saat itu membuat Miranda merasa begitu malu sampai ia harus berpura-pura mabuk.

Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengungkitnya dan Miranda sendiri juga berpura-pura tidak ingat pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. Namun, penolakan Chanyeol sudah pasti adalah salah satu hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah dialami Miranda.

Pada saat Miranda sedang memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang harus diambil, Park Chanyeol sedang duduk dengan ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga di dalam mobilnya yang diparkir di sudut jalan tidak jauh dari Ramses.

Ia mengembuskan napas tidak sabar ketika ia lagi-lagi diberitahu bahwa nomor yang dituju sedang tidak aktif. Baekhyun masih tidak bisa dihubungi. Gadis itu tidak ada di tokonya, tidak ada di apartemennya, tidak ada di Jump Start, juga tidak sedang bersama Nic. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang bersama kakeknya atau kedua kakaknya. Chanyeol tidak bisa memastikan karena ia tidak tahu nomor telepon keluarga Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia memang harus menyerah untuk sementara dan berusaha menghubungi gadis itu lagi besok. Pilihannya hanya itu atau menunggu Baekhyun di depan apartemennya sampai gadis itu pulang.

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan ponselnya ke kemudi. Ia tidak mencemaskan artikel yang menggosipkan dirinya dan Miranda. Ia bukan selebriti dan Miranda bukan model kelas dunia. Gosip tentang kebersamaan mereka tidak akan mengguncang dunia. Gosip remeh seperti ini akan segera lenyap ditelan gosip lain yang lebih menarik. Apabila Baekhyun hanya membaca artikel konyol itu, Chanyeol yakin gadis itu juga pasti tidak akan percaya.

Namun, masalahnya adalah satu foto terkutuk itu. Foto yang memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Sebenarnya foto itu sendiri tidak mengusik Chanyeol, karena ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia _tidak_ mencium Miranda. Miranda yang menciumnya, dan itu juga karena mabuk.

Yang membuat Chanyeol resah adalah kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun telah melihat foto itu dan kemungkinan Baekhyun akan berpikiran buruk tentang dirinya. Baekhyun bahkan mungkin tidak ingin berurusan dengannya lagi.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika merasakan rasa nyeri yang menusuk dadanya. Sialan. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tidak percaya padanya? Chanyeol menggeleng. Tidak, Baekhyun harus percaya padanya. Ia akan membuat Baekhyun percaya padanya. Oh, Tuhan, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tidak percaya padanya? Tiba-tiba merasa sesak napas, Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat dan melangkah ke trotoar. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara dingin.

Baiklah. Ia akan pergi ke apartemen Baekhyun sekali lagi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di sini. Chanyeol berderap ke arah Ramses dan masuk melalui pintu samping yang langsung mengarah ke dapur. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat kepada para staf yang menyapa ketika berpapasan dengannya. Jared, yang sedang berbicara di telepon yang tergantung di dinding koridor, melihatnya dan langsung melambai. "Chanyeol, telepon untukmu," katanya sambil mengacungkan gagang telepon. Chanyeol mendesah.

"Kedengarannya penting," tambah Jared.

"Aku akan menerimanya di kantorku," gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masuk ke ruang kerjanya, menyapu beberapa helai kertas yang menutupi teleponnya di atas meja, dan mengangkat gagang telepon. "Ini Park Chanyeol," katanya.

"Chanyeol," kata suara pria di ujung sana, "ini Byun Joonmyun."

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh. Byun Joonmyun? Kakak Baekhyun?

"Oh, ya. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Maaf mengganggu..."

"Tidak ap..."

"...tapi apakah Baekhyun sedang bersamamu?"

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak. Suara Joonmyun terdengar aneh. Agak mendesak. "Tidak," sahut Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Oh." Suara Joonmyun terdengar kecewa. "Aku berharap dia sedang bersamamu. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi."

 _Kemungkinan besar karena dia ingin menghindari telepon dariku_ , pikir Chanyeol muram.

"Aku juga sedang berusaha menghubunginya."

"Dengar, kalau kau berhasil menghubunginya lebih dulu, tolong minta dia segera menghubungiku atau Jongdae."

"Tentu," sahut Chanyeol. "Maaf, tapi apakah ada masalah?"

Hening sejenak di ujung sana, lalu Joonmyun mendesah dan berkata, "Kakek kami sedang berada di rumah sakit."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Happy new year everyone !

apakah banyak yang kesel sama miranda sekarang? hehe

seharusnya chapter ini diupdate minggu kemaren, tapi chap ini pas banget tahun baru jadi baru diupdate sekarang deh

almaepark: maaf ya aturan minggu kemaren updatenya, dan makasih my reader-nim setia ku

parkobyunxo : sebenarnya belum jadian, karena baekhyun belum bilang apa-apa, tunggu aja ya say

myrceu : maaf ya mungkin chap ini bikin kesel

Yoon745 : THANK YOU AND I LOVE U SM TOO *muah* *btw dp kamu ehem*

chococaramello : iya bagian itu emang fav hehe

park yeolna : sip udah di next yaa

vichan061 : ini udah dilanjut yaa, tenang aja ini gak berat kok

hyuniee86 : emang ilana tan kalo bikin karakter cowoknya sweet semua, duh

xiudae12 : nyari di dunia nyata mah susah

Guest : sudah di next

pupibekyuni61 : kamu aja baper, apalagi baekhyun wkwk

anittawu : sudah di lanjut yaa

baekkie : yah tapi chap ini gak terlalu sweet

Guest : sudah next

Lee Ludamic : sip sudah di lanjut reader-nim

baekbee : di dunia nyata mah susah nyari yang kaya cy


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Ilana Tan**

 **Character :**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

Bab Sebelas

"TERIMA kasih atas tumpangannya," kata Baekhyun kepada Jongin ketika laki-laki itu menghentikan mobil di depan gedung apartemen Baekhyun. "Dan terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menemaniku makan malam walaupun kau masih harus kembali bekerja setelah ini."

"Kau boleh meneleponku kapan saja, Baekhyun," sahut Jongin. "Kau tahu itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. " _Well_ , selamat malam."

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan langsung menggigil. Astaga, dingin sekali malam ini. Ia bergegas melintasi trotoar ke tangga pintu depan.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berbalik sambil merapatkan jaket. "Ya?"

Jongin sudah keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia berhenti di hadapan Baekhyun dan bertanya, "Apakah aku boleh memberikan ucapan selamat malam seperti yang selalu kulakukan dulu?"

Baekhyun tahu benar apa maksud Jongin dan sejenak ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir apa yang harus dikatakannya. Mungkin angin dingin bulan Januari sudah membekukan otaknya selama beberapa detik ia berdiri di trotoar ini. Sepertinya Jongin menganggap sikap diam Baekhyun sebagai persetujuan, karena ia mulai melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Baekhyun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, membiarkan Jongin berdiri tepat di depannya, sampai jaket mereka berdua bersentuhan.

 _Dia akan menciumku dan aku akan membiarkannya_ , pikir Baekhyun sementara ia mengangkat wajah menatap Jongin, _karena_ dia _juga sudah mencium Miranda Young_.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangan, menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, lalu menunduk dengan perlahan.

 _Dia akan menciumku dan aku akan membiarkannya._

 _Aku akan membiarkannya._

Namun, pada detik terakhir, Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, membuat bibir Jongin mendarat di sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mendesah dalam hati. Apa yang dilakukannya?

Kenapa ia melakukannya? Ia hanya menggerakkan wajahnya sedikit, namun itu tetap adalah penolakan. Ia yakin Jongin juga menyadarinya, walaupun laki-laki itu tidak menunjukkannya. Jongin hanya tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, menggakkan tubuh kembali dan bergumam, "Selamat malam."

Baekhyun hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum kikuk. Ia menunggu sampai Jongin masuk kembali ke mobilnya dan melaju pergi sebelum memejamkan mata sejenak dan mengerang dalam hati.

Terkutuklah Park Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga."

Suara laki-laki yang baru saja dikutuknya itu membuat Baekhyun melompat kaget. Ia berbalik dan melihat Park Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

"Chanyeol," cetusnya otomatis sementara jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang.

Chanyeol berdiri di tempat dengan kedua tangan dijejalkan ke saku jaket panjangnya. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Bateraiku habis," sahut Baekhyun cepat dan ringan. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak, lalu mulai melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana," katanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Oh. Aku sedang bersama..."

"Bersama Kim, ya, bisa kulihat itu," sela Chanyeol dingin.

Ia mengalihkan tatapan dari Baekhyun dan Baekhyun melihat rahangnya berkedut. Sepertinya Chanyeol memang melihat apa yang terjadi tadi. _Well,_ baguslah.

Baekhyun membuka mulut. "Aku..."

"Kau bersenang-senang dengan Kim Jongin sementara kami semua sibuk mencarimu dan berusaha menghubungimu," sela Chanyeol sekali lagi. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang dan menggeleng. "Tapi itu tidak penting. Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku sekarang."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Ikut denganmu? Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Dan siapa yang kaumaksud dengan 'kami semua'?"

"Kakak-kakakmu juga sedang mencarimu," sahut Chanyeol pendek sambil berjalan kembali ke mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu penumpang dan memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun masuk.

"Aku akan membawamu kepada mereka." Kegelisahan mendadak menyelimuti diri Baekhyun. "Ada apa mereka mencariku? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berani bersumpah ekspresi Chanyeol melembut saat itu, begitu pula suaranya ketika ia berkata, "Kakekmu berada di rumah sakit."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan dan melirik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya di dalam mobil. Saat itu wajah Byun Baekhyun pucat, sekujur tubuhnya tegang dan kaku, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram ponsel dengan sangat erat sementara ia menggigiti kuku jari tangan yang lain. Chanyeol merasa ia harus menghentikan Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu menggigiti kuku sampai jarinya berdarah.

"Berhentilah menggigiti kukumu," gumam Chanyeol sambil kembali menatap jalan di depan.

Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia mendengar Chanyeol. Chanyeol meliriknya sekali lagi, lalu mengulurkan tangan meraih tangan Baekhyun, menjauhkannya dari bibir gadis itu. Saat itulah Baekhyun tersentak dan menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

"Jarimu bisa terluka," gumam Chanyeol, masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Jangan khawatir. Kakekmu baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri sudah berbicara dengan Joonmyun tadi dan katanya keadaan kakekmu stabil. Hanya kelelahan."

Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Seharusnya aku tidak mematikan ponsel," bisiknya.

Chanyeol meremas tangan Baekhyun. "Kakekmu baik-baik saja," katanya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah kembali memandang ke luar jendela, namun ia tidak menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Tangannya justru balas menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lebih erat.

Tiba di rumah sakit, Baekhyun segera menghambur ke arah kakak-kakaknya yang kemudian mengajaknya memasuki ruangan tempat kakek mereka berada. Chanyeol tidak ikut masuk. Ia bukan keluarga. Jadi ia memandang berkeliling dan memilih duduk menunggu di salah satu kursi tunggu yang tersedia. Ia baru meraih majalah _Time_ edisi terbaru yang tergeletak di meja ketika Yixing, istri Joonmyun, menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantar Baekhyun ke sini," kata Yixing kepada Chanyeol. Ia menggerakkan kepala ke arah pintu kamar rawat kakek Baekhyun. "Kau mau ikut masuk?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Mungkin nanti. Sekarang adalah waktu untuk keluarga. Aku menunggu di sini saja."

Yixing tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah. Akan kukatakan kepada Baekhyun bahwa kau menunggunya."

Lima belas menit kemudian, pintu kamar rawat Thomas Byun terbuka. Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya dan melihat Baekhyun melangkah keluar. Ia lega melihat wajah gadis itu tidak lagi pucat.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakekmu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menghampirinya.

Baekhyun mendesah perlahan dan duduk di kursi di samping Chanyeol. "Baik," sahutnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dan sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang."

"Itu berita bagus." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak. "Dan bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lega," sahutnya sambil mengembuskan napas. "Dan menyesal karena aku tidak datang lebih awal."

"Maafkan aku," gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Bukan salahmu."

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku ke sini," lanjut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum singkat. "Aku akan pulang bersama kakakku nanti, jadi kau bisa pulang kalau kau mau, Chanyeol."

"Omong-omong," kata Chanyeol sambil merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya, "ada yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu." Ia mengeluarkan dua lembar amplop berbeda warna dan mengulurkannya kepada Baekhyun. "Dari Toby dan Max."

Alis Baekhyun berkerut samar. "Siapa?"

"Bacalah."

Baekhyun terlihat agak ragu, namun ia menerima kedua amplop itu dan memilih membuka amplop putih lebih dulu.

" _Dear Baekhyun_ ," Baekhyun mulai membaca. Ia melirik Chanyeol sekilas, berdeham pelan, dan melanjutkan,

" _Dalam kesempatan_ _ini aku ingin meminta maaf setulus-tulusnya atas segala kesulitan_ _yang pernah kutimbulkan padamu di masa sekolah kita_ _dulu, termasuk ketika aku membuatmu jatuh terjerembap di_ _koridor. Percayalah padaku apabila kukatakan bahwa aku sungguh-_ _sungguh menyesali sikapku dulu_." Baekhyun meringis. " _Sebagai_ _tanda permintaan maaf, aku bersedia menawarkan jasaku sebagai_ _arsitek apabila suatu saat kau membutuhkannya. Gratis._

 _Salam hangat, Toby Grant_."

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Kau yang menyuruhnya menulis ini?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. "Masih ada satu lagi," katanya sambil menunjuk amplop kedua di tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyipitkan mata, namun ia membuka amplop kuning yang ditunjuk Chanyeol.

" _Dear Baekhyun_ ," Baekhyun membaca. " _Sebenarnya aku ingin meneleponmu dan mengutarakan penyesalanku secara langsung kepadamu, tapi Chanyeol tidak bersedia memberikan nomor teleponmu kepadaku dan malah menyuruhku meminta maaf secara tertulis. Kuharap kau bersedia memaafkan segala kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan padamu dulu. Karena Chanyeol berkata bahwa aku harus menawarkan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf, maka kuputuskan untuk menawarkan diri menemanimu apabila kau datang berkunjung ke Chicago. Oke, baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda. Chanyeol tidak suka aku bercanda_." Baekhyun mendengus pelan dan tersenyum. " _Jadi, berhubung aku dan beberapa orang temanku membuka pusat kebugaran di Chicago, aku bisa menawarkan keanggotaan seumur hidup kepadamu. Bebas biaya._

 _Max._

 _PS. Aku masih bersedia menemanimu kalau kau_."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat ketika menyadari surat itu berhenti di sana. "Sepertinya dia tidak menyelesaikan surat ini," komentarnya sambil membolak-balikkan kertas itu, seolah-olah mencari lanjutannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku mungkin menarik kertasnya sebelum dia selesai menulis," akunya sambil lalu. Baekhyun tertawa dan menggeleng-geleng. Chanyeol mengamati gadis yang duduk bersandar di sampingnya sejenak, berpikir apakah ia harus mengatakannya sekarang atau lain kali. _Well_ , sebaiknya ia mengatakannya sekarang.

Jadi Chanyeol pun menarik napas dan berkata, "Foto itu tidak seperti yang terlihat."

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, juga tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Miranda sedang mabuk dan tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya," lanjut Chanyeol, berharap sepenuh hati Baekhyun percaya padanya. "Aku tidak menciumnya."

Baekhyun masih tidak berkomentar. Namun, ketika Chanyeol mulai berpikir gadis itu sungguh sedang melamun dan tidak mendengar kata-katanya, Byun Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dan berkata, "Aku juga tidak mencium Jongin."

 _Aku juga tidak mencium Jongin._

Kata-kata Baekhyun terus berputar-putar di benak Chanyeol sepanjang malam, sejak ia meninggalkan rumah sakit, selama ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Ramses, sampai ketika ia pulang ke apartemennya.

 _Aku juga tidak mencium Jongin._

Apa artinya itu? pikir Chanyeol sambil menyampirkan jaket panjangnya ke sandaran kursi dan berjalan ke arah jendela besar di ruang duduknya. Apakah itu artinya Baekhyun percaya bahwa ia tidak mencium Miranda? Atau apakah itu artinya Baekhyun tidak percaya?

Tetapi apakah Chanyeol sendiri percaya bahwa Baekhyun tidak mencium Kim?

 _Aku juga tidak mencium Jongin._

Itulah yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Namun, Chanyeol melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Kim menunduk mencium Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengertakkan gigi ketika bayangan tidak menyenangkan itu kembali menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang menusuk dadanya.

Di foto terkutuk itu Chanyeol juga terlihat mencium Miranda. Sangat jelas. Tetapi itu tidak berarti ia mencium Miranda.

"Aku tidak mencium Miranda," gumamnya kepada diri sendiri.

 _Aku juga tidak mencium Jongin._

Apakah itu berarti apa yang dilihatnya tadi bukanlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya apabila ia ingin Baekhyun percaya padanya, ia juga harus percaya pada Baekhyun. Mungkin itu jugalah yang berusaha Baekhyun sampaikan kepadanya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Baekhyun. " _Sudah tidur?"_

Tiga puluh detik kemudian, balasan dari Baekhyun tiba.

" _Belum. Ada apa?"_

Chanyeol segera menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menjawab pada deringan pertama. "Ya?"

"Aku percaya padamu," kata Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh. Hening sejenak di ujung sana, lalu, "Aku juga percaya padamu."

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas lega. "Terima kasih. Apakah ini artinya aku boleh meminta jawaban atas pertanyaanku kepadamu waktu itu?"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Apakah ada kemungkinan kau akan menyukaiku dan ingin mengenalku lebih baik?"

Chanyeol menahan napas selama delapan detik. Delapan detik yang menegangkan sebelum akhirnya terdengar jawaban Baekhyun di ujung sana.

"Ya," sahut Baekhyun pelan dan ringan, "aku dengan senang hati ingin mengenalmu lebih baik, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol sungguh tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Ia hanya menyadari dirinya tersenyum lebar dan hatinya seolah-olah melambung tinggi. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh, bukan?" tanyanya meminta penegasan. "Kau tahu apa artinya ini?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

Chanyeol nyaris bisa mendengar senyuman dalam suara Baekhyun. "Aku benar-benar berharap aku bisa memelukmu sekarang," gumamnya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. " _Well_ , aku sedang memelukmu sekarang. Tidak bisakah kau merasakannya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis dan tersenyum "Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku juga sedang memelukmu."

Keheningan yang menyusul terasa nyaman, kemudian Baekhyun berkata, "Sudah larut dan kau pasti sangat lelah. Tidurlah."

"Kau juga."

"Sampai jumpa besok?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau boleh yakin aku akan menemuimu besok."

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

"JADI apa kabar gembiranya, Bos?" tanya Christina ketika ia, Baekhyun dan Alison sedang menata kue-kue pesanan ke dalam kotak.

"Kabar gembira?" gumam Baekhyun sambil lalu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Alison mendorong bahu Baekhyun dengan bahunya. "Wajahmu berseri-seri dan kau bersenandung sepanjang pagi padahal kemarin kau terlihat seperti orang kebingungan dan nyaris tidak mau bicara," katanya. "Apakah ini artinya kau dan Chanyeol sudah berbaikan?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan baru hendak menjawab ketika ia mendengar bel di atas pintu berdenting, menandakan ada orang yang masuk ke dalam toko. Baekhyun berbalik, bersiap menyapa siapa pun yang masuk, dan melihat laki-laki yang baru saja dibicarakan Alison melangkah memasuki tokonya. Jantungnya seketika berdebar-debar melihat Chanyeol Park yang tersenyum cerah kepadanya.

Sebelum Baekhyun menyadari apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol sudah menghampirinya dengan langkah lebar dan membungkus Baekhyun dalam pelukan erat. _Oh, astaga!_

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol menarik diri, tanpa melepaskan pelukan, dan menunduk menatap Baekhyun. Senyumnya secerah matahari di bulan Juli. "Halo," gumamnya.

"Halo," balas Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibir ketika bibirnya mengancam akan melengkung menyunggingkan senyum yang sudah pasti akan terlihat tolol.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai kenyataan bahwa kini aku bisa memelukmu kapan saja dan di mana saja sesuka hatiku," kata Chanyeol.

"Oh, ya?" Baekhyun mengangkat alis.

"Oh, ya," sahut Chanyeol. "Omong-omong, selain untuk mendapatkan pelukanku, aku mampir untuk memberimu ini." Ketika Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan, Baekhyun baru melihat laki-laki itu sedang memegang seikat bunga aster yang paling manis yang pernah dilihatnya "Untukku?" tanyanya sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja untukmu, kalau tidak untuk siapa lagi?" balas Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih," gumam Baekhyun sambil menerima bunga itu.

"Makan malam denganku malam ini?"

"Oh, kami akan makan malam bersama kakekku malam ini," sahut Baekhyun cepat. "Dia akan keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

"Kau juga diundang."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Aku?"

"Ya. Joonmyun memintaku mengajakmu. Kau bisa datang?" Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. "Tentu saja."

Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum. Demi Tuhan, kenapa Chanyeol Park membuatnya ingin tersenyum sepanjang waktu?

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Cukup sudah. Aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah menatap melewati kepala Baekhyun dan menyapa ceria, "Halo, Christina. Halo, Alison."

Wajah Baekhyun memanas begitu teringat bahwa Christina dan Alison juga ada di sana dan sudah pasti menyaksikan semuanya. Oh, astaga! Ini benar-benar memalukan. Baekhyun merasa ingin membenamkan wajah ke dalam bunga-bunga asternya.

"Hai, Chanyeol," Christina dan Alison serentak menjawab dengan manis.

Chanyeol kembali menunduk menatap Baekhyun. "Akan kutelepon nanti."

"Oke," gumam Baekhyun singkat dengan wajah yang semakin panas dan merah.

Setelah melemparkan senyum terakhir kepada Baekhyun dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Christina dan Alison, Chanyeol pun pergi. Begitu laki-laki itu keluar dari toko, kedua karyawan Baekhyun pun heboh.

"Ha! Aku benar! Kalian sudah berbaikan!"

"Ya Tuhan. Dia memberimu bunga. Aku bersumpah Chanyeol Park adalah laki-laki paling romantis yang pernah kutemui."

"Apakah itu artinya kalian masih tetap bertunangan?"

"Apakah dia memberikan penjelasan tentang foto itu?"

"Bagaimana caranya meminta maaf kepadamu?"

"Kuharap kau membuatnya mengemis-ngemis lebih dulu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, masih sambil tersenyum, dan berjalan ke dapur, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan vas bunga. Aneh sekali bagaimana bunga bisa membuat seseorang gembira, pikir Baekhyun sementara ia menata bungabunganya. Dan aneh sekali bagaimana bunga membuat seseorang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng dan membawa vas bunganya kembali ke bagian depan toko, di sana Christina dan Alison sedang melayani beberapa orang pelanggan yang baru datang. Baekhyun sedang meletakkan vas bunganya di meja di dekat jendela ketika ia mendengar salah seorang pelanggan berkata,

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berbalik, melihat Christina menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya dan menunjuk Baekhyun. "Itu Byun Baekhyun."

"Halo. Aku Baekhyun," kata Baekhyun dan menghampiri pelanggan wanita berambut pirang itu. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai rekan kerja Jongin dan ia datang ke sini atas rekomendasi Jongin.

"Putraku akan berulang tahun yang kelima minggu depan, jadi aku akan membutuhkan bermacam-macam kue," jelas wanita itu dengan nada cepat dan ramah. "Tentu saja aku sudah pernah mendengar tentang toko ini—katanya kalian menjual _tartlet_ paling enak di New York—tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah kekasih Jongin!"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Apa?"

"Jongin banyak bercerita tentang dirimu," lanjut wanita itu penuh semangat. "Kau benar-benar beruntung. Dia tipe laki-laki idaman, bukan? Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak hati wanita di kantor kami yang hancur begitu tahu dia punya kekasih."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu, Baekhyun," sela wanita itu sambil mengalihkan pandangan kembali kepada kue-kue yang dipajang di etalase. "Menurutmu kue-kue seperti apa yang cocok untuk pesta ulang tahun anak berumur lima tahun?"

Sejenak Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil menatap wanita ramah di hadapannya, bimbang apakah ia harus menjelaskan hubungan yang sebenarnya antara dirinya dan Jongin atau menjawab pertanyaan terakhir tentang kue.

"Patrick suka superhero. Khususnya Spider-Man," lanjut wanita itu.

Kesempatan untuk menyangkal pun berlalu sudah. Kue, putus Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Ia pun tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kami bisa membuat apa pun yang disukai Patrick dan dalam ukuran apa pun."

* * *

"Perubahan suasana hatimu menggelikan."

Chanyeol mendengus tanpa berkomentar, sibuk meneliti dan menandatangani berkas-berkas yang baru saja diserahkan Jared kepadanya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu segembira ini sebelumnya," lanjut Jared. "Kurasa itu artinya gadismu sudah memaafkanmu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, namun senyumnya kembali tersungging begitu teringat pada Baekhyun.

"Singkirkan senyum itu dari wajahmu, Park. Kau menyedihkan," tukas Jared dengan nada bergurau.

Senyum Chanyeol melebar sementara ia menyerahkan berkas terakhir yang sudah ditandatangani kepada Jared. "Kau hanya iri padaku," katanya ringan. Jared tergelak.

Telepon di meja Chanyeol berdering. "Ya?" katanya setelah menekan tombol _speaker_.

"Mr. Park, Miss Miranda Young ingin bertemu dengan anda," kata asisten manajer restorannya di ujung sana.

"Suruh dia ke kantorku."

Jared menatapnya dengan alis terangkat samar. "Kau masih menemui Miranda?" tanyanya.

"Dia yang minta bertemu. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganku," sahut Chanyeol tak acuh.

"Mungkin dia ingin berbicara tentang artikel itu," tebak Jared.

Chanyeol memberengut mengingat artikel dan foto yang nyaris mengacaukan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun kemarin.

"Mungkin saja," gumamnya. Terdengar ketukan di pintu. Jared berdiri dan berkata,

"Baiklah. Akan kutinggalkan kalian berdua untuk bicara." Ia mengumpulkan berkas-berkasnya, berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. "Miranda. Silakan."

"Terima kasih, Jared," balas Miranda sambil melangkah masuk. "Halo, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan menggerakkan tangan ke arah kursi yang tadi diduduki Jared, mempersilakan Miranda duduk. "Halo, Miranda. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Miranda duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang dan terbungkus celana jins ketat serta sepatu bot tinggi. Ia menunggu sampai Jared keluar dan menutup pintu sebelum berkata, "Apakah kau tahu ada artikel yang beredar tentang kita berdua?"

Chanyeol duduk kembali dan bersandar dengan perlahan. "Ya," sahutnya.

Miranda terlihat kaget. "Kau tahu?"

"Ya," kata Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Miranda tersenyum kecil. "Dan kau tidak kesal?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Kita hanya perlu mengatakan yang sebenarnya apabila ada yang bertanya."

Senyum Miranda melebar. "Maksudmu...?"

"Bahwa kita sebenarnya tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."

"Oh."

"Karena kau yang jauh lebih sering diwawancara, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang meluruskan masalah ini?" lanjut Chanyeol tanpa benar-benar berpikir tentang raut wajah Miranda yang berubah dan senyumnya yang mendadak memudar.

Miranda terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Tapi foto itu akan sulit dijelaskan."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Foto sialan itu. "Kau bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau mabuk dan tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan."

Miranda menggeleng. "Tidak, alasan itu tidak akan bagus untukku," katanya. "Aku sedang dipertimbangkan untuk iklan yang sangat penting dan perusahaan itu tidak akan mempekerjakan model berhias skandal dan gosip."

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

Miranda menarik napas dan menegakkan bahu. "Aku tidak keberatan apabila kita benar-benar menjalin hubungan. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis, agak terkejut mendengar usul Miranda. Seandainya Baekhyun tidak muncul kembali dalam hidupnya, mungkin Chanyeol bisa mempertimbangkan usul itu. Namun, kakeknya telah mempertemukannya kembali dengan Baekhyun dan hatinya telah menjadi milik Baekhyun sejak hari itu, entah gadis itu mau menerimanya atau tidak. Chanyeol mengusap alis dan memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. "Aku tersanjung," katanya perlahan, "tapi aku tidak bisa."

Giliran Miranda yang mengangkat alis. "Tidak bisa?" ulangnya.

"Aku yakin Baekhyun tidak akan terlalu senang jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain," katanya sambil tersenyum samar. "Aku juga sudah pasti tidak akan senang apabila keadaannya dibalik."

"Baekhyun?" Miranda tertegun. "Maksudmu...?"

"Ya."

"Oh, kupikir kita..." Miranda menghentikan ucapannya dan mengerjap. Namun, sedetik kemudian, senyumnya kembali tersungging dan ia berkata, "Ini berita yang cukup mengejutkan. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Tapi kuharap Baekhyun tidak keberatan apabila kau membantuku sebagai teman."

"Bantuan apa?"

Miranda bersedekap anggun. "Aku membutuhkan iklan itu jadi aku tidak ingin gosip tentang kita ini menghalangiku. Setidaknya kita bisa berpura-pura memiliki hubungan sampai setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini."

Chanyeol mendesah. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Miranda."

"Hanya untuk sementara," desak Miranda. "Dan kita hanya berpura-pura. Apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya aku juga tidak akan suka apabila dia berpura-pura menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain," kata Chanyeol. _Bahkan_ _dengan Nicholas Li_.

Miranda belum menyerah. "Dengar, aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, jadi begini saja," cetusnya, "biar aku yang mengurus semuanya. Kau tidak perlu membenarkan gosip itu, tapi kuharap kau juga tidak menyangkalnya."

"Maksudmu, aku hanya perlu berkata 'tidak ada komentar' kalau ditanya wartawan atau semacamnya?"

"Ya."

Chanyeol berpikir beberapa saat, lalu mendesah menyerah.

"Baiklah, Miranda. Tidak masalah. Aku tidak akan berkomentar."

* * *

Ia bukan selebriti, jadi Chanyeol yakin wartawan tidak punya alasan untuk merongrongnya. Gosip semacam ini tidak mengganggunya, terutama ketika ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukan. Misalnya bertanya kepada _sommelier-_ nya _wine_ jenis apa yang seharusnya dibawa ke acara makan malam dengan keluarga Baekhyun nanti.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu tegang lagi sekarang."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun di sampingnya dan meringis.

"Apakah jelas terlihat?" ia balas berbisik.

Mereka baru saja selesai makan dan berpindah ke ruang duduk apartemen kakek Baekhyun untuk mengobrol. Jongdae tengah bercerita tentang salah seorang pasien yang pernah ditemuinya dan menarik perhatian Joonmyun, Yixing, serta Thomas Byun.

Baekhyun memutar-mutar anggur merah dalam gelasnya dengan perlahan. Matanya tetap diarahkan kepada Jongdae, namun ia bergumam kepada Chanyeol dengan nada geli, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau takut pada kakak-kakakku. Mereka tidak menggigit, kau tahu?"

"Tapi mereka bisa melarangku bersamamu kalau mereka tidak suka padaku."

Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum. "Kurasa kau sudah memberikan kesan yang baik kepada mereka dengan Chappelet Signature Cabernet Sauvignon ini."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. "Oh, ya? Kalau begitu aku harus menaikkan gaji _sommelier_ -ku karena dia menyarankan pilihan yang tepat."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada kakaknya. Chanyeol merasakan desakan untuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu, namun ia menahan diri. Ia sedang berada di apartemen kakek Baekhyun dan ia tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin membuat kakak-kakak Baekhyun berpikiran buruk tentang dirinya.

Ia tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Sungguh. Ia merasa gugup dan tegang, tidak ingin memberikan kesan buruk pada keluarga Baekhyun. Mungkin Chanyeol bisa mengembuskan napas lega sejenak.

"Omong-omong, Chanyeol," kata Joonmyun tiba-tiba, "karena kau adalah laki-laki pertama yang diajak Baekhyun menemui kami— selain Nic, tentu saja—apakah ini artinya kau memang ingin menjalin hubungan serius dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak Cabernet Sauvignon-nya. Ternyata belum saatnya ia mengembuskan napas lega.

"Oh, Joonmyun," erang Baekhyun.

"Ya," sela Chanyeol, menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyun. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang mengerjap menatapnya, lalu kembali menatap Joonmyun. "Ya, aku... Ya."

Menyedihkan. Tidak bisakah ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang lebih cerdas? Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati.

Joonmyun mengangkat alis. Menunggu. Chanyeol menarik napas dan mencoba lagi. "Kau tadi berkata bahwa ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun memperkenalkan seseorang kepada keluarganya. Ini juga adalah pertama kalinya aku datang menemui keluarga... pihak wanita. Jadi ya, aku serius."

Joonmyun tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Kuharap kau juga mengerti bahwa aku adalah kakak yang agak protektif..."

" _Sangat_ protektif," koreksi Thomas Byun sambil terkekeh.

"...jadi aku mencoba mengetik namamu di Google."

Chanyeol tidak pernah mencoba mencari tahu tentang dirinya sendiri di Google, jadi ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mungkin ditemukan Joonmyun. Otaknya berputar, sibuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan.

"Kau sering difoto bersama seorang model bernama Miranda Young dalam berbagai acara." Kali ini Jongdae yang bicara. Nada suaranya tidak menuduh, hanya menyatakan fakta.

Profesi Miranda sebagai model membuatnya sering difoto. Karena Chanyeol sering mendampinginya ke sebagian besar acara yang harus dihadiri Miranda, Chanyeol pun sering difoto bersama wanita itu. Chanyeol tidak menganggap hal itu sebagai masalah. Sampai sekarang. "Ya. Dan sebagian besar gossip yang ditulis tentang kami sama sekali tidak benar," jelasnya.

"Kami hanya berteman."

"Hm." Joonmyun menyesap anggurnya, lalu meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. "Mungkin kau sudah terbiasa dengan dunia penuh gosip seperti itu, tapi kami tidak. Kau akan memastikan Baekhyun tidak terseret dalam gosip apa pun yang tidak menyenangkan?"

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun, menatap mata cokelat hangat yang telah tersimpan dalam benaknya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "Ya," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Saat itu Baekhyun tersenyum kepadanya. Saat itu pulalah untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia mungkin telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu jauh sebelum kakeknya mempertemukan mereka kembali.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol yang melaju meninggalkan apartemen Thomas Byun. "Sekarang kau tahu keluargaku menyukaimu."

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas panjang. "Kakak-kakakmu menakutkan," katanya. Ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan kembali menatap jalan di depan. "Kau yakin mereka benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Mereka menyukaimu," Baekhyun menenangkannya. "Kalau tidak, mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu mengantarku pulang, kau tahu?"

"Omong-omong, Joonmyun berkata bahwa aku adalah laki-laki pertama yang kauperkenalkan kepada mereka. Kenapa Kim tidak masuk hitungan?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia tadinya berharap Chanyeol tidak menyadari hal itu. Sepertinya ia harus jujur sekarang. "Mereka tidak tahu," akunya pelan.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun menghela napas dan berkata, "Mereka tidak tahu kami pernah berhubungan."

"Kalian merahasiakannya?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar tidak percaya.

Baekhyun ragu sejenak, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur. "Jongin yang ingin merahasiakannya."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol masih terdengar heran.

"Karena dia takut pada kakak-kakakku."

Hening sejenak. Lalu, "Apa? Maaf, tapi alasan macam apa itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Jongin dulu berkata ia mencintai Baekhyun, tetapi tidak berani mengakuinya kepada kakak-kakak Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar, alasan macam apa itu? Cinta macam apa itu? Dulu ia tidak berpikir panjang, jadi tidak benarbenar mempermasalahkannya. Namun, sekarang ia menyadari bahwa mungkin Jongin tidak cukup mencintainya dulu.

"Aku pernah memintanya menikahiku sebelum dia pergi ke Afrika." Kata-kata itu sudah meluncur keluar sebelum Baekhyun sempat menghentikannya.

" _Apa?_ "

"Tapi dia menolak. Itulah akhir hubungan kami."

Baekhyun menunggu komentar Chanyeol, namun laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Baekhyun menoleh mengamati Chanyeol yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengemudi. Raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat kaku di dalam mobil yang remang-remang. Mata Baekhyun beralih ke tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram kemudi dengan erat. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan membicarakan hal itu.

Chanyeol masih tidak bersuara ketika ia menghentikan mobil di depan gedung apartemen Baekhyun. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap, Baekhyun melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan berkata,

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang..."

Saat itu Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, tunggu." Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. "Maafkan aku." Baekhyun duduk bersandar kembali.

Chanyeol tertawa hambar. "Mengejutkan sekali menyadari bahwa aku bisa juga merasa cemburu," gumamnya. "Sama sekali bukan perasaan yang menyenangkan."

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, menatap mata Chanyeol dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Hubungan kami sudah berakhir, Chanyeol," katanya perlahan dan pasti. "Sudah berakhir."

Mata biru gelap itu balas menatap mata Baekhyun, seolah-olah sedang mencari penegasan. Lalu ia meremas tangan Baekhyun dan berkata, "Baiklah."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis bertanya. "Kita baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. "Ya, kita baik-baik saja," sahutnya. "Tapi tolong jangan meminta siapa pun menikahimu mulai sekarang."

Merasa suasana hati Chanyeol sudah kembali seperti biasa, Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku tidak ingin melajang selamanya, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan menikahimu. Apakah kau lupa kita sudah bertunangan? Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," cetusnya ringan.

Baekhyun tergelak. "Itu artinya kau harus menghadapi kakak-kakakku lagi di bawah tekanan yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang tadi. Apakah kau sanggup melakukannya?" tantang Baekhyun setengah bergurau.

Chanyeol menatapnya, tersenyum, dan berkata, "Aku bersedia melakukan apa pun agar kau tetap berada di sisiku, bersamaku, selama kau juga menginginkan hal yang sama."

Baekhyun nyaris yakin ia bisa merasakan hatinya luluh saat itu.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hohoho Chanbaek udah baikan noh

FF ini bakal selesai minggu ini ya, karena aku yang kelas 12 ini akan fokus belajar untuk masuk PTN.

Maaf kalo update nya gak tepat waktu, karena aku tipe orang yang susah ngatur waktu


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Ilana Tan**

 **Character :**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

Bab Dua Belas

KIM JONGIN melangkah memasuki A Piece of Cake dan mendapati dirinya berada di tengah keramaian. Toko kue Baekhyun sangat ramai hari ini. Ia bertanya-tanya apa istimewanya hari ini sampai orang-orang memutuskan membeli kue.

Ia memandang ke sekeliling toko, mencari Baekhyun. Karyawan-karyawan toko sibuk melayani pelanggan, namun Baekhyun tidak ada di antara mereka. Jongin baru hendak menghampiri salah seorang karyawan untuk bertanya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari bagian belakang toko diikuti oleh Bo.

"Apakah Mike tidak bisa memperbaikinya?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Bo dengan kening berkerut. Ia tidak melihat Jongin dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin di dekatnya.

"Mungkin bisa," sahut Bo, "tapi butuh waktu lama."

"Dan kita harus mengantar kue ulang tahun untuk putra Mrs. Sandberg sekarang," lanjut Baekhyun sambil berpikir serius.

"Kita bisa memakai taksi."

"Atau aku bisa membantu mengantarnya," sela Jongin.

Kepala Baekhyun berputar ke arahnya dan gadis itu mengerjap menatapnya dengan kaget. "Oh, hai, Jongin," sapanya setelah beberapa saat. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kukira aku yang akan menawarkan bantuan," koreksi Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Mobilmu rusak?"

"Benar," sahut Baekhyun sambil mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Dia memilih rusak di hari sesibuk ini."

"Aku bisa membantu mengantarnya," kata Jongin. "Kudengar itu pesanan Mrs. Sandberg. Apakah maksudmu Sylvia Sandberg?"

"Oh, ya. Dia temanmu, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun. "Dia memesan kue ulang tahun untuk anaknya. Katanya dia datang ke sini atas rekomendasi darimu."

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Dia mencari yang terbaik, jadi aku merekomendasikan yang terbaik."

Baekhyun tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau sangat baik."

"Aku tahu alamat Sylvia dan aku bisa mengantar kue-kuenya sekarang juga, kalau kau mau," kata Jongin lagi. Dan mungkin mengajak gadis itu makan siang bersamanya setelah itu. Itulah tujuan Jongin datang ke sini, mengajak Baekhyun menghabiskan hari Sabtu yang cerah ini bersamanya.

Baekhyun menatapnya sejenak, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu."

Sylvia Sandberg mengantar Baekhyun dan Jongin ke pintu depan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah Baekhyun dan Jongin mengantarkan kue ulang tahun Patrick dengan selamat dan tepat waktu. "Omong-omong, aku tidak menyangka kau adalah tipe laki-laki yang mau menemani kekasihnya mengantar kue di hari Sabtu, Jongin," gurau Sylvia.

Jongin hanya tertawa. Baekhyun menyadari Jongin tidak mengoreksi pernyataan Sylvia yang menyiratkan mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada Jongin, termasuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan laki-laki itu beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Apakah kau punya waktu untuk minum kopi bersamaku?" tanya Jongin kepada Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah masuk kembali ke dalam SUV milik Jongin. Tokonya sedang ramai dan banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya di sana, tetapi Baekhyun merasa perlu meluruskan beberapa hal dengan Jongin. "Ya," katanya. "Tentu saja."

Baekhyun tertegun ketika Jongin membawanya ke salah satu kafe yang sering mereka kunjungi dulu ketika mereka masih berhubungan. Ia tertegun bukan karena Jongin memilih mengajaknya ke sana, tetapi karena ia baru menyadari bahwa lokasi kafe itu tepat di seberang Ramses. Ia dan Jongin benar-benar sering bertemu di sini dulu, dan Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya apakah ia dan Chanyeol pernah berpapasan tanpa sadar.

Ia juga bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang dan apakah Chanyeol sudah ada di Ramses.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu depan Ramses kepada Jongin. "Ya?"

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Oh." Baekhyun menyadari pelayan kafe sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka. " _Cappuccino_. Terima kasih," katanya kepada si pelayan.

"Kau ingat tempat ini?" tanya Jongin kepada Baekhyun ketika pelayan kafe itu sudah pergi.

"Hm," Baekhyun bergumam membenarkan. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Kita sering bertemu di sini dulu."

Jongin tersenyum. "Itu masa yang menyenangkan."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin, ragu, namun akhirnya mengambil keputusan. "Jongin," katanya, "kenapa kau membiarkan temanmu beranggapan bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu?"

Sepertinya Jongin tidak menduga pertanyaan Baekhyun yang blak-blakan itu karena matanya melebar kaget, lalu ia tertawa pelan. "Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Baekhyun," katanya.

Baekhyun memilih tidak berkomentar.

"Baiklah," kata Jongin setelah berpikir sejenak. "Aku ingin menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku siap berubah apabila kau bersedia memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sudah menduganya. Namun, keputusan Jongin untuk berubah sudah terlambat empat tahun bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh memandang ke luar kafe, ke arah Ramses, lalu kembali menatap Jongin. Ia menghela napas pelan dan menggeleng.

Jongin mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi?"

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku tidak bisa," kata Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, dan memutuskan berkata jujur.

"Aku bersama seseorang."

Alis Jongin terangkat. "Begitu?" katanya perlahan selama beberapa detik. "Tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya."

Baekhyun tidak perlu langsung menjawab karena saat itu kopi-kopi pesanan mereka diantarkan. "Memang belum ada yang terjadi ketika terakhir kali kita bertemu," sahutnya sambil menatap _cappuccino_ -nya.

Hening. Lalu, "Boleh aku bertanya siapa orangnya?"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun kembali menoleh memandang ke luar kafe, ke arah Ramses.

"Jangan-jangan..." Jongin menghentikan kata-katanya, mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. " _Park?_ "

Nada suara Jongin membuat Baekhyun kembali menatapnya.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak mungkin serius," lanjut Jongin dengan alis berkerut tidak setuju.

Sepercik kekesalan terbit dalam diri Baekhyun. "Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya.

"Dia pernah menyakitimu dan kau tentu tahu dia akan melakukannya lagi," cetus Jongin. "Kenapa kau mau berhubungan dengan orang yang menyakitimu? Baekhyun, kupikir kau lebih cerdas daripada ini."

Nada suara Jongin yang merendahkan dan menggurui membuat Baekhyun tersinggung. Tentu saja Baekhyun cerdas, dan ia tidak sudi diatur oleh laki-laki yang muncul mendadak setelah menghilang tanpa kabar selama empat tahun.

Mungkin raut wajah Baekhyun jelas menunjukkan kekesalannya, karena Jongin mendesah dan meminta maaf. "Kata-kataku keterlaluan. Maafkan aku. Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi, Baekhyun, kau tentu tahu..."

"Chanyeol sudah bertemu dengan keluargaku," sela Baekhyun, secara efektif menghentikan ucapan Jongin.

"Joonmyun dan Jongdae tahu?" Jongin terlihat ragu.

"Ya." Baekhyun menatap mata Jongin dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dia mengambil risiko ditembak oleh kakak-kakakku."

Mungkin tidak seharusnya Baekhyun melemparkan kata-kata Jongin dulu kembali ke wajahnya sekarang, tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri. Jongin mengernyit samar, lalu mata biru cerahnya beralih ke arah Ramses. "Itu dia, bukan?"

Baekhyun menoleh mengikuti pandangan Jongin dan melihat Park Chanyeol sedang melangkah keluar dari Ramses. Jantung Baekhyun langsung saja berdebar sedikit lebih cepat dan sudut-sudut bibirnya mulai tertarik membentuk senyuman. Kemudian seorang wanita melangkah keluar dari Ramses di belakang Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertegun ketika mengenali rambut indah berwarna merah manyala itu. Miranda Young.

Chanyeol dan Miranda terlihat berhenti dan berbicara di trotoar. Sepertinya Miranda yang lebih banyak bicara karena wanita itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk menegaskan sesuatu, sementara Chanyeol hanya berdiri diam dengan kedua tangan dijejalkan ke dalam saku jaket.

"Kau kenal wanita itu?"

Baekhyun mendengar Jongin bertanya kepadanya, tetapi ia tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol dan Miranda. "Ya," sahutnya. "Itu temannya."

Saat itu Miranda mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin?"

Miranda masih belum melepaskan lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyeret pandangannya dari kedua orang itu dan kembali menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum datar. "Aku juga sedang duduk di sini, minum kopi, dan mengobrol berduaan denganmu," katanya. "Itu tidak berarti aku berselingkuh."

* * *

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mulai merasa pelipisnya berdenyut. Sekarang masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk menghadapi Miranda, tetapi sepertinya Miranda tidak mau tahu. Wanita itu datang menemuinya di Ramses untuk meminta Chanyeol mendampinginya ke acara yang akan diselenggarakan oleh klien terbarunya.

"Kurasa itu bukan gagasan yang bagus," kata Chanyeol sambil duduk bersandar.

Miranda menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menahan desakan untuk memijat pelipisnya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke acara apa pun lagi, Miranda."

Mata hijau Miranda menyipit samar. "Maksudmu karena kau bersama Baekhyun sekarang?"

"Begitulah."

Miranda bersedekap dan memberengut. "Membosankan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak bisa bersosialisasi seperti dulu hanya gara-gara kau sudah... bersama seseorang," keluhnya. Ia melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apakah dia melarangmu?"

Chanyeol mendesah dan berdiri. "Aku melarang diriku sendiri," katanya tegas. "Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kaukatakan, Miranda..."

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Miranda heran ketika Chanyeol menyambar jaket dari gantungan.

"Ya." Chanyeol mengenakan jaketnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tapi kau baru tiba. Chanyeol, tunggu." Miranda segera bangkit dan menyusul Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kerja.

Chanyeol melangkah ke trotoar dan ke tengah-tengah udara dingin bulan Januari. Nah, kenapa ia tadi memutuskan keluar dari restorannya yang hangat? pikirnya sementara ia menggigil. Oh, ya, karena ia ingin menghindari Miranda.

" _Chanyeol!_ "

Chanyeol menghela napas. Kelihatannya Miranda tidak akan pergi walaupun Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Miranda akan terus mengusiknya kalau ia tidak mendengarkan. Jadi ia berhenti, menjejalkan tangan ke saku jaket dan membiarkan Miranda menyusulnya.

"Chanyeol, kau harus membantuku," desak Miranda. "Dengar, mereka sangat terkesan ketika mereka tahu bahwa aku mengenalmu. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu. Bukankah itu suatu kebanggaan?"

"Dan kau memberitahu mereka bahwa kau bisa mempertemukan mereka denganku?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Ya," jawab Miranda langsung dan tanpa ragu. "Mereka adalah tokoh penting dalam dunia fesyen dan aku akan menjadi model pembuka di peragaan busana mereka kali ini. Kau harus tahu bahwa itu adalah kesempatan yang luar biasa. Kalau mempertemukan mereka denganmu bisa membuatku mendapat kontrak kerja jangka panjang dengan mereka, aku harus melakukannya."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Apakah kau sadar bahwa kau baru saja mengakui bahwa kau memanfaatkanku?"

Miranda mendecakkan lidah. "Caramu mengatakannya membuatnya terdengar buruk," gerutunya. Ia mengembuskan napas dan mengulurkan tangan menyentuh lengan Chanyeol.

"Bantulah aku, Chanyeol. Katakan padaku kau akan menghadiri peragaan busana itu dan pesta sesudahnya. Kau tidak perlu berlama-lama di pesta itu, kalau kau tidak mau. Hanya sampai aku memperkenalkan mereka padamu. Aku berjanji."

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng, lalu berkata dengan nada muram,

"Miranda, kau harus berhenti menganggapku dan membicarakan diriku seolah-olah aku ini selebriti. Aku bukan selebriti dan aku tidak ingin menjadi selebriti. Mengerti?"

Miranda mencoba memprotes, "Tapi kau koki peraih bintang Michelin. Kau pemilik Ramses yang merupakan restoran terbaik di New..."

"Apakah kau mengerti?" sela Chanyeol tegas.

Miranda memberengut. "Ya," gumamnya enggan.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Dengar, aku akan menghadiri pesta itu, _tapi_ —" katanya cepat ketika bibir Miranda mulai melengkung membentuk senyum lebar, "— _tapi_ hanya apabila Baekhyun setuju pergi bersamaku."

Senyum yang baru hendak muncul itu pupus seketika.

"Dan ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku membantumu dalam hal-hal seperti ini," lanjut Chanyeol.

Miranda mengerjap menatap Chanyeol. Lalu ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya yang cerah, walaupun sepertinya senyum itu tidak terlihat dalam sinar matanya. "Tentu saja kau boleh mengajak Baekhyun. Aku yakin dia akan menikmati peragaan busananya," katanya. Lalu ia merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan amplop tebal. "Ini undangannya. Jangan lupa membawanya besok, karena kau tidak akan diizinkan masuk kalau tidak menunjukkan undangan ini. Oke? Sampai jumpa besok!"

Chanyeol mengawasi kepergian Miranda sambil mengembuskan napas panjang. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut.

"Sedang apa kau berdiri di tengah trotoar?"

Mendengar suara yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik itu, senyum Chanyeol otomatis mengembang. Ia berbalik dengan santai dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di sana dalam balutan jaket tebal biru gelap, wajahnya nyaris tak terlihat di antara syal putih tebal di sekeliling lehernya dan topi rajutan putih yang menutupi rambutnya. "Baekhyun," sapa Chanyeol senang.

"Benar-benar kejutan yang menyenangkan."

Sakit kepalanya pun perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Kau baru saja bersama Kim?"

"Ya," sahut Baekhyun sambil memandang sekeliling. Ramses belum dibuka untuk layanan makan siang, jadi ruang makannya yang luas masih kosong dan para karyawan sedang bersiap-siap dan mengatur meja sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan di bar. Suasana sepi saat itu sangat berbeda dengan suasana saat ruangan itu dipenuhi orang-orang berpakaian indah. Saat ini Ramses terlihat lebih santai.

" _Kau_ baru saja bersama _Kim_?" ulang Chanyeol lebih pelan.

Baekhyun menoleh kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat. "Apa? Kau juga baru bersama Miranda."

"Itu berbeda."

"Apa yang berbeda?"

"Dia mantanmu!" cetus Chanyeol dengan alis berkerut.

"Lalu?"

"Kau bisa saja mendadak memutuskan kembali kepadanya."

Baekhyun melotot. "Kau pikir aku ini orang seperti apa? Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kau juga bisa saja menyerah pada desakan Miranda dan menuruti keinginannya. Apalagi dia jelas-jelas masih berharap kau akan memilihnya."

Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya. "Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

" _Well,_ aku juga..." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, berpikir cepat,

"tidak membencimu!"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat.

Wajah Baekhyun memanas menyadari apa yang nyaris saja dikatakannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Chanyeol sejenak. Ketika ia kembali melirik Chanyeol, laki-laki itu sedang menggeleng-geleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Omong-omong, apakah ini pertengkaran pertama kita?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada merenung.

Baekhyun mendesah. "Sepertinya begitu."

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping dan mendorong pelan bahu Baekhyun dengan bahunya. "Kau seharusnya tahu kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Miranda," gumamnya.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan dan balas mendorong bahu Chanyeol dengan bahunya. "Kau juga," katanya. "Maksudku, tentang Jongin."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Masih menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggigit bibir, berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia berkata, "Aku tidak bisa mengemudi."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengemudi," ulang Baekhyun.

"Oke," kata Chanyeol, namun nada suaranya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia masih tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Kau pernah bertanya kepadaku apa yang tidak diketahui Jongin tentang diriku," ia mengingatkan Chanyeol.

"Oh, ya. Benar." Chanyeol mengangguk satu kali.

"Dia tidak tahu aku tidak bisa mengemudi."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat ragu. "Dia tidak tahu kau tidak bisa mengemudi?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan hidung, berusaha mencari penjelasan yang tepat. "Dia tidak tahu bahwa alasan aku tidak bisa mengemudi adalah karena aku takut," katanya hati-hati. "Orangtuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, jadi..." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Hal itu membuatku benar-benar _tidak bisa_ mengemudi. Hei, apakah ada sebutan ilmiah untuk fobia mengemudi?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak, tanpa ekspresi, lalu ia menggeleng. "Entahlah."

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu," gumam Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah memberitahunya tentang fobiamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

"Karena aku ingin dia berpikir aku wanita dewasa yang modern dan mampu melakukan apa saja," aku Baekhyun. Ya, seperti itulah kesan yang ingin diberikannya kepada Jongin dulu. Jongin sangat cerdas dan hal itu kadang-kadang membuat

Baekhyun merasa harus berusaha keras mengimbanginya. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih karena sudah memberitahuku."

Baekhyun berdeham dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Jadi apakah kau mau menghadiri peragaan busana Miranda besok?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bertopang dagu di meja bar dan mengerutkan hidung.

"Baiklah," katanya setelah berpikir sejenak. "Dan itu hanya karena aku belum pernah menonton peragaan busana. Bukan karena aku tidak mau membiarkanmu berduaan dengan Miranda."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu saja," katanya dengan nada sungguh-sungguh walaupun seulas senyum lebar dengan segera tersungging di bibirnya.

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

"HARUS kuakui bahwa Miranda melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik," kata Baekhyun dengan suara lantang untuk melampaui suara musik ketika ia dan Chanyeol sedang berjalan ke arah bar. Peragaan busana telah berakhir dan para tamu undangan kini memenuhi ruang pesta di mana sedikit makanan ringan dan banyak minuman keras disajikan. "Dia sangat cantik."

"Dia seorang model. Tentu saja dia cantik," sahut Chanyeol.

Mereka tiba di bar dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Mau minum apa? Blue Moon?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Setelah menunggu Chanyeol menyebutkan pesanannya kepada salah seorang _bartender_ , ia berkata,

"Dia cantik dan dia tertarik padamu. Kenapa kau tidak tertarik padanya?"

Chanyeol kembali menatapnya dengan alis berkerut bingung.

"Kenapa? Apakah apabila seseorang tertarik padamu berarti kau juga harus tertarik padanya?" ia balik bertanya.

" _Well_ , tidak juga."

"Nah, kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri," kata Chanyeol puas. Ia menatap Baekhyun sejenak, lalu bertanya,

"Omong-omong, apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara setengah mendengus setengah tertawa. "Kau terlalu percaya diri. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tertarik padamu?"

"Apakah kau akan terus menyangkalnya?" balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Mari kita lihat berapa lama hal itu akan bertahan."

"Baiklah. Silakan menunggu."

Chanyeol tertawa pendek dan menggeleng-geleng. Perdebatan kecil mereka disela oleh Miranda yang menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum cerah. "Halo! Terima kasih sudah bersedia datang. Apakah kalian menikmati acaranya?"

Baekhyun merasa sikap dan gaya bicara Miranda seolah-olah menyatakan bahwa dia adalah si perancang busana, bukan model. Tetapi Miranda memang orang yang sangat percaya diri.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Miranda menyentuh lengan Chanyeol dan berkata, "Chanyeol, ada orang yang ingin kukenalkan kepadamu." Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau tidak keberatan kami pergi sebentar, bukan, Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun akan ikut denganku," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah. Aku akan menunggumu di sini," katanya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatapnya. "Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Mm-hm." Ia mencondongkan tubuh sedikit ke arah Chanyeol dan menambahkan, "Tapi jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Aku berjanji."

Miranda tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi ia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Chanyeol dan tangan Chanyeol terangkat menyentuh bahu gadis itu, nyaris merangkulnya. Hal itu membuat Miranda tertegun. Sepengetahuannya Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang suka menyentuh tanpa alasan, karena walaupun Miranda sering menyentuh dan menggandeng lengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol sendiri nyaris tidak pernah menyentuhnya.

Mendadak menyadari keningnya berkerut, Miranda dengan segera mengendalikan ekspresinya. Ia melemparkan seulas senyum cerah yang sudah terlatih sempurna kepada Baekhyun sebelum menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dengan akrab dan beranjak pergi. Miranda pada dasarnya adalah wanita yang penuh percaya diri, tetapi saat ini ia harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak merasa seperti itu.

Tidak merasa percaya diri tidak berarti ia tidak bisa berpura-pura bersikap penuh percaya diri.

"Itu Leo Donaldson, perancang busananya," kata Miranda kepada Chanyeol sambil menunjuk seorang pria berpakaian serbahitam berumur sekitar 40-an yang sedang dikerubungi banyak orang. "Dialah yang ingin berkenalan denganmu." Chanyeol tidak berkomentar, hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Leo!" Miranda berseru memanggilnya ketika mereka sudah berada di dekat pria itu.

Leo Donaldson menoleh ke arah Miranda dan tersenyum lebar. "Oh, Miranda. Ke mana saja kau? Bersenang-senang?" Miranda menarik lengan Chanyeol agar laki-laki itu melangkah maju dan berkata kepada Leo, "Kau pernah berkata ingin berkenalan dengan Park Chanyeol. Ini dia orangnya."

Mata Leo beralih kepada Chanyeol dan matanya melebar seiring dengan senyumnya. "Halo, halo, halo," katanya penuh semangat sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke arah kerumunan orang di sekelilingnya dan berkata, "Permisi sebentar, Teman-teman." Masih sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol, ia melangkah menjauh sedikit dari kerumunan, praktis mengajak Chanyeol ikut menjauh. "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentang dirimu dari Miranda," katanya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Leo dengan sopan. "Terima kasih karena telah mengundangku. Aku juga harus mengucapkan selamat karena sepertinya pertunjukanmu sukses besar."

Leo mengibaskan sebelah tangan. "Oh, aku masih menemukan banyak kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi, tapi sebaiknya kita tidak membahasnya."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," kata Miranda sambil memutar bola matanya. "Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik."

Leo mencegat seorang pramusaji yang membawa senampan sampanye dan mengambil segelas. "Omong-omong," katanya kepada Chanyeol, "aku tidak pernah menduga kekasih Miranda adalah pemilik Ramses. Benar-benar mengesankan!"

Miranda merasakan tatapan Chanyeol yang ditujukan kepadanya, tetapi ia pura-pura tidak sadar. Ia memang pernah menyiratkan bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya. Memangnya kenapa? Apakah itu kejahatan?

"Astaga. Susah sekali mendapat meja di sana, kau tahu?" lanjut Leo. "Hei, apakah menurutmu kau mungkin bisa membantu agar aku dan teman-temanku bisa mengadakan pesta kecil di sana minggu depan?"

Kali ini Miranda memberanikan diri melirik Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih tersenyum, namun Miranda tahu itu adalah senyum sopan yang dipaksakan. "Aku hanya koki di sana, jadi aku tidak tahu segala hal menyangkut reservasi," kata Chanyeol lancar.

"Mungkin kau bisa berbicara dengan manajer restoran, Jared Newt. Aku yakin dia bisa membantumu mencari jadwal yang sesuai."

Bohong, pikir Miranda. Jared memang manajer Ramses, tetapi untuk reservasi khusus, ia selalu harus mendapat persetujuan Chanyeol. Jadi sepertinya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan Leo. Oh, tidak bisakah Chanyeol membantu sedikit?

Leo beralih menatap Miranda dan berkata, "Miranda, kau benar-benar beruntung, kau tahu? Kau bisa makan di Ramses kapan pun kau mau."

Miranda tertawa dan mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang.

"Kau benar, Leo," katanya dengan nada bangga, walaupun sebenarnya ia meringis dalam hati. Pada kenyataannya, percaya atau tidak, ia sama sekali belum pernah mencicipi makanan di Ramses, apalagi masakan Chanyeol sendiri.

"Kuucapkan selamat sekali lagi," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Leo. "Sebaiknya aku tidak menahanmu terlalu lama, karena pasti masih banyak orang yang ingin berbicara denganmu."

Leo menjabat tangan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak. Apakah kau mau pergi sekarang?"

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol, "tapi kekasihku sedang menunggu di bar, jadi aku harus kembali kepadanya."

Miranda menahan napas sementara ia merasa tubuh dan wajahnya berubah kaku. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga Chanyeol akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu.

Leo juga sama terkejutnya. Ia menatap Miranda dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Oh?"

"Permisi," kata Chanyeol sebelum berbalik pergi. Leo menatap Miranda dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

"Miranda? Apa...?"

"Maaf, Leo. Aku juga permisi sebentar," sela Miranda dan bergegas menyusul Chanyeol tanpa menunggu balasan Leo. Ia berhasil menyusul Chanyeol dan menahan lengan laki-laki itu. "Chanyeol, tunggu!"

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Ia berdiri tegak menatap Miranda dengan kedua tangan dijejalkan ke saku celana. "Ya, Miranda?"

Miranda mengembuskan napas kesal dan memberengut.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat bahwa kau tidak akan berkomentar tentang hubungan kita? Bahwa kau akan membiarkan aku mengurusnya?"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat sedikit. "Kau memberitahunya bahwa kita memiliki hubungan khusus."

"Ya," aku Miranda. "Karena dia melihat artikel gosip itu dan bertanya kepadaku. Sudah kubilang aku ingin menjaga citra diriku, jadi aku melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Miranda." Ada sedikit perubahan dalam nada suara Chanyeol saat itu. Lebih tegas dan lebih serius. "Aku tidak akan berbohong demi dirimu."

Entah kenapa satu kalimat itu terasa begitu menusuk. Miranda merapatkan bibir dan bersedekap. Chanyeol menarik napas sejenak, lalu berkata, "Begini saja. Kau boleh mengatakan apa pun yang ingin kaukatakan kepada klienmu itu, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak berkata bahwa kita memiliki hubungan khusus atau semacamnya."

"Karena Baekhyun tidak akan suka?" Miranda tidak berhasil menghilangkan nada tajam dalam suaranya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah bar tempat Baekhyun sedang menunggu, lalu kembali menatap Miranda. "Aku juga tidak suka," katanya.

Miranda menggigit bibir dengan sebal. "Kau..." Ia ragu sejenak, "mencintainya?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Seberkas harapan Miranda terbit kembali. "Coba lihat," katanya puas, "kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya!"

Chanyeol tersenyum samar. "Aku hanya ingin ketika aku mengatakannya, dia adalah orang pertama yang mendengarnya."

Bahu Miranda melesak. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya bisa mengamati kepergian Chanyeol dengan dada sesak. Ia benci mengakuinya, tetapi sepertinya ia sudah kalah.

Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke arah bar tempat Baekhyun menunggu sambil berbicara dengan seorang pria yang tidak Chanyeol kenal. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat Chanyeol. "Oh, hai. Aku tidak menduga kau akan kembali secepat ini," katanya.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke arah pria yang berbicara dengannya tadi. "Ini Douglas. Dia juga sedang menunggu temannya, jadi kami mengobrol sebentar." Kemudian Baekhyun kembali menatap teman bicaranya, bersiap memperkenalkan Chanyeol. "Dan ini..."

"Chanyeol. Tunangannya," sela Chanyeol mulus sambil mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Douglas. Untuk sekali itu Baekhyun tidak memukul atau menyikut Chanyeol. Ia juga tidak membantah pernyataan itu. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan heran, namun ia tidak berkomentar. Sebagai gantinya ia bertanya, "Apakah kau mau kita makan di tempat lain?"

"Oke," sahut Baekhyun langsung. "Senang mengobol denganmu, Douglas."

"Sama-sama." Douglas tersenyum dan menunjukkan deretan gigi yang sangat putih dan sangat tidak alami bagi Chanyeol. "Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol lagi kapan-kapan."

Dalam mimpimu, gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati sementara ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan nyaris menyeretnya keluar dari ruang pesta.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana perkenalanmu dengan si perancang busana tadi?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah keluar dari gedung dan sedang berjalan berdampingan menyusuri trotoar ke mobil Chanyeol yang diparkir dua blok dari sana. Salah satu tangan Baekhyun yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan berada dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang hangat, sementara tangannya yang lain dijejalkan ke dalam saku jaketnya yang tebal.

"Baik," sahut Chanyeol. "Tetapi seperti orang-orang lain, dia juga meminta meja di Ramses."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, lalu mendongak. "Oh, lihat. Salju!"

Chanyeol ikut mendongak dan melihat butiran-butiran putih sehalus kapas melayang turun dari langit yang gelap. "Dan kau meninggalkan sarung tanganmu di mobil," gumamnya sambil melirik tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya.

"Mungkin aku sengaja meninggalkan sarung tanganku," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol. Matanya berkilat-kilat tertawa. "Mungkin aku ingin memberimu alasan untuk memegang tanganku."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak, lalu berhenti melangkah. Baekhyun masih berjalan beberapa langkah sampai tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol menahannya. Baekhyun berputar menghadapnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya agak heran.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa selama lima detik, lalu,

"Aku mencintaimu."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat tinggi. Selama beberapa detik ia hanya tercengang menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol mengembuskan napas dengan perlahan ketika merasakan serbuan perasaan lega karena telah menyatakan perasaannya.

"Dan kau memilih mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian. Ia memandang berkeliling sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Di tengah jalan? Di tengah-tengah Park Avenue?"

"Apa? Memangnya ada tempat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan?" Chanyeol balas bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu sekilas. " _Well_ , tidak juga."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan pelan, membuat gadis itu melangkah mendekat sedikit. "Jadi," gumamnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Dan kau berkata...?"

"Aku... tidak membencimu?" kata Baekhyun dengan nada bertanya.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata dan pura-pura berpikir. "Aku sudah tahu itu. Coba lagi," katanya sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya ditarik mendekat. "Kurasa," ia menunduk sesaat, lalu mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar, "aku menyukaimu."

Senyum Chanyeol melebar dan hatinya melambung tinggi. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Merasa percaya diri, Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun dan kali ini Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Lengan Chanyeol melingkari pinggang Baekhyun sementara ia menunduk menatap gadis yang kini telah menjadi sangat penting baginya. "'Kurasa'?" ulangnya. "Apakah menurutmu kau bisa menghilangkan kata itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Baiklah." Ia menarik napas. "Aku..."

Chanyeol menunggu.

"...juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol pun bergeming. Matanya melebar menatap wajah Baekhyun yang merona. Jantungnya seolah-olah berhenti berdebar selama dua detik sebelum akhirnya berdebar kembali dengan kecepatan penuh. "Kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Satu kali. "Ya."

Chanyeol yakin ia belum pernah merasakan kebahagiaan sebesar itu. Baekhyun mencintainya. Astaga. Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya, namun ia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Banyak yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Baekhyun, namun saat ini otaknya masih terpaku pada pernyataan gadis itu tadi. Jadi ia memutuskan melakukan sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya.

Saat itu juga. Di tengah jalan. Di tengah-tengah Park Avenue. Di tengah butir-butir salju yang melayang turun di sekeliling mereka.

Ia mencium Baekhyun.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

"Aku hanya ingin ketika aku mengatakannya, dia adalah orang pertama yang mendengarnya." ughhhh part favorite, sweet banget sumpah

akhirnya selesai juga chapter terakhir, tinggal epilog *besokya*

makasih yang udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal,dan trus nungguin update ini sampe akhir

makasih juga yang udah review, fav, dan follow, walaupun sekedar review next doang aku seneng kok

mungkin aku bakalan ngeremake novel lagi, tapi gak sekarang *mungkinsetelahdapetptn* *aamiinyaallah*

aku berharap dapet snmptn biar dapet waktu libur banyak trus nyari novel yang sweet lagi

* * *

almaepark : disini chanbaek manis juga, makasih ya kamu udah review trus dari awal my sweet reader-nim

ay : sudah di next ya

myrceu : sudahh

Yoon745 : disini udah selesai kok masalahnya, makasih iya aku bakal belajar *hiks

khakikira : chanbaek emang bikin orang gemes melulu kok

hulas99 : makasih, ini udah diupdate ya

VFlicka6104 : ya dia emang agak nyebelin sih wkwk

hyuniee86 :makasih doanya i love u *muah*

FreezingUnicorn180 : sudah dilanjuut

parkobyunxo : harapanmu tak terkabul nak wkwk

pupibekyuni61 : berdoalah agar jodohmu seperti chanyeol *biargakiri* hehe

park yeolna : sudah di next yaw

juanais : sudah

BaekHill : pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini


	13. Epilog

**Disclaimer :**

 **Ilana Tan**

 **Character :**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

 **In a Blue Moon**

* * *

Epilog

"A _PA?_ Demi Tuhan," gerutu Chanyeol dengan ponsel menempel di telinga. "Aku tidak tahu, Pop. Kau harus bertanya sendiri kepada Baekhyun. Tunggu sebentar." Ia mengulurkan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. "Pop ingin bicara denganmu."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat heran. Ia meletakkan _burger_ -nya di atas pangkuan, mengelap tangan dengan serbet dan menerima ponsel yang disodorkan. "Halo, Mr. Park."

"Baekhyun! Apa kabar?"

Baekhyun otomatis menjauhkan ponsel sedikit dari telinga. Suara kakek Chanyeol terdengar sangat lantang dalam kesunyian siang hari di Shakespeare Garden, Central Park, di mana ia dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati makan siang sederhana, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan sinar matahari yang hangat di pengujung musim semi. "Sangat baik, Mr. Park," sahut Baekhyun dengan suara yang lebih pelan, berharap Gordon Park juga memelankan suara. "Kuharap Anda juga sehat."

"Aku sangat sehat!" seru Gordon Park riang, sama sekali tidak merendahkan suara. "Omong-omong, Baekhyun, aku baru saja bertanya kepada Chanyeol apakah kalian bersedia menamai anak laki-laki pertama kalian nanti dengan namaku?"

Baekhyun tersedak kaget dan langsung terbatuk-batuk. Kalau ia masih sedang mengunyah _burger_ -nya saat itu, ia yakin _burger_ -nya akan menyembur keluar melalui hidungnya. "Maaf, _apa?_ " katanya dengan suara tercekik sementara ia melotot ke arah Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kuharap kau dan Chanyeol bersedia menamai anak laki-laki pertama kalian Gordon," ulang kakek Chanyeol, mengabaikan tawa Chanyeol yang pasti terdengar olehnya. "Gordon itu nama yang kuat, berwibawa..."

"Mr. Park, aku _tidak_ hamil!" sela Baekhyun dengan wajah panas.

"Oh, tentu saja, Sayang. Maksudku setelah kalian menikah nanti. Kuharap kalian tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Jadi ketika cicit laki-laki pertamaku lahir, aku berharap kalian menamakannya Gordon. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata sejenak. Ia menoleh menatap Chanyeol, tetapi laki-laki itu masih sibuk tertawa. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Sir, bagaimana kalau Gordon dijadikan nama tengahnya saja?"

Chanyeol langsung berhenti tertawa dan menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah tercengang.

"Kuharap Anda mengerti, aku hanya ingin anak laki-laki pertamaku memiliki nama almarhum ayahku," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Oh, tentu saja!" kata Gordon Park gembira. "Kurasa itu ide yang sangat bagus. Ya, ya. Gordon sebagai nama tengah juga bagus."

Baekhyun mengulurkan ponsel Chanyeol kembali kepada laki-laki itu ketika Gordon Park sudah memutuskan hubungan.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketika Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang belum berubah.

"Apakah itu artinya kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol takjub.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Entahlah," sahutnya sambil lalu. "Lagi pula kau masih belum bertanya kepadaku."

" _Belum bertanya_?" ulang Chanyeol dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Apakah kau lupa sudah berapa kali... Oh, baiklah." Ia memutar tubuh menghadap Baekhyun, meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. Sejenak ia terlihat gugup, namun ketika ia menatap Baekhyun, mata birunya yang gelap itu terlihat serius. "Byun Baekhyun, kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Aku berharap bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu. Jadi aku bertanya dengan segala kesungguhan dan ketulusan hatiku..." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, menelan ludah. Kilatan gugup itu kembali terlihat di matanya. Kemudian ia meremas tangan Baekhyun dan melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih rendah, "Bersediakah kau menikah denganku?"

Di siang hari menjelang musim panas itu, sementara mereka duduk berdampingan di bangku kayu di Shakespeare Garden di Central Park, Baekhyun menatap mata Park Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar dan jantung berdebar-debar.

Lalu ia mengangguk.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

yaahh dikit banget ya, (namanya juga epilog)

huhu udah selesai nih ff In a Blue moon nya, makasih yang udah nungguin sampe selesai

almaepark : iyaa itu tadinya aku pengen tidur, tapi keinget ff belum diupdate jadi langsung buru-buru ngetik deh dan berakhirlah update tengah malam and yeah you're the first

Yoon745 : berasa banget ya ngenesnya *dirikujuga* THANK YOU TOO AND I LOVE U SM *muaah

hulas99 : sudah di next yaa makasih

ay : sudah

BaekHill : emang tuh pas baca pertama kali aku juga dalem hati "emm mantap skakmat lah kau miranda"

VFlicka6104 : wah aku kalo novel fantasy cuma harry potter doang padahal itu tebel, coba kalo disuruh baca buku pelajaran, mau tipis kek juga gak bakalan dibaca wkwkw

byeoongbaek : sesungguhnya miranda bukan hambatan yang menyiksa, jika chanbaek buat orang lumer

izzahnurul034 : yeay

hyuniee86 :disini cy emang gentle banget duuh, aamiin makasih ya doanya

akusiapa : walaupun ada orang ketiga, mereka tidak bisa dirobohkan hehe

parkobyunxo : iyaa udah abis, duuh aku tersentuh akhirnya ada orang yang bakal kangen sama aku, aamiin ya allah makasih ya doanya, makasih juga udah ngikutin ff ini sampe selesai

park yeolna : udah di next, makasih juga udah baca ff ini

Jeonharu : walaupun gak secantik baekkie, semoga kamu dapet jodoh yang kaya chanyeol, banyak saja berdoa

* * *

Akhir kata pada kalian yang sudah baca, fav, follow, dan review, karena kalianlah ff ini bisa selesai

Terima Kasih


End file.
